Karakuri Burst
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Rin est une tueuse professionnelle tandis que Len fait parti de la police chargée de détruire toute forme d'opposition ou de poursuivre des assassins. C'est ainsi que l'unité de Len se retrouve à traqué la sanguinaire Rin, aussi surnommée "le Diable". Seulement, personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments, surtout les plus fougueux qui semblent avoir un lien avec le passé.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Karakuri Burst**

**Salut ! C'est l'auteure ! Avant de commencer, je vous préviens : j'aime les trucs pervers *o* ! Donc, vous vous en doutez, il y en aura dans cette fiction. :-D ! Je précise que les vocaloid ne m'appartiennent pas TToTT ! Cette fiction est basée sur la chanson **_**Karakuri Burst**_**, une merveille. Bonne lecture !**

Prologue :

Deux jeunes enfants jouaient dans une grande prairie. Une jolie jeune fille blonde, dont la frange était retenue par des petites barrettes blanches, aux yeux bleus et un jeune garçon tout aussi blond, dont les cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, et aux yeux identiques courraient. Ils avaient à peu près six ans. La fillette portait une robe blanche à bretelles blanches et rouges avec une ceinture rouge sous la poitrine. Le garçon avait une chemise blanche dont les courtes manches étaient bleues et des petites épaulettes bleues se trouvaient sur cette chemise impeccable.

La petite fille se prit le pied dans un rocher tomba par terre. Des larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux.

Le garçon, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle.

_ Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? S'enquit-il.

_ H-Hu, commença-t-elle tandis que les larmes glissèrent sur ses douces joues rouges.

_ Ne pleure pas ! Demanda-t-il. Dis-moi où tu t'es fait mal.

Elle pointa son coude vers le garçon et il vit un léger filet de sang.

Paniqué, il sortit maladroitement un mouchoir de sa poche et l'appliqua délicatement sur la plaie. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Oh ! Je t'ai fait mal. Pardonnes-moi, s'excusa-t-il. Il faut désinfecter ta blessure d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il réfléchit puis une idée lui vint.

Il se pencha vers la fillette, attrapa son bras et lécha délicatement la plaie.

La jeune fille fut choquée quelques instants mais le choc fut remplacé par du plaisir. La langue de son ami laissa de la salive sur la plaie pour la désinfectée. Elle fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle tomba et se retrouva allongée par terre, le garçon, au-dessus d'elle, continuait de lécher la plaie sensuellement, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle laissa échappée quelques gémissements et après quelques temps passés dans cette position où la jeune fille espérait que cela ne se termine jamais, il mit fin à son action et releva la tête pour regarder la jeune fille. Un magnifique sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'il l'a contemplait et la fille se sentit rougir.

_ M-merci, dit-elle. Je sens que ça va mieux.

_ Je t'en prie, princesse, répliqua-t-il. Toujours tout pour toi.

Et il lui caressa gentiment la tête pendant que la jeune enfant, souriante, essuya ses larmes.

_ Ça me fait penser…, dit le garçon, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, princesse.

_ Un… un cadeau ? Répéta-t-elle les yeux brillants. C'est quoi ?

Il lui tendit une boîte qu'elle attrapa et ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

_ Une bague ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'elle est jolie !

_ Elle est à ma mère. Elle me l'a donné pour toi. Tu l'as mettra quand tu seras plus grande.

_ Plus grande ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cette bague à une signification. Et je veux que tu l'a comprenne lorsque l'on sera adultes.

_ J'ai hâte de l'être ! Dit-elle.

_ En attendant, garde-la précieusement avec toi sans la perdre.

_ J'ai une bonne idée, dit-elle.

Elle attrapa un bout de ficelle et le passa à l'intérieur de la bague. Ca formait un collier qu'elle accrocha autour de son cou.

_ Voilà, sourit-elle. Maintenant, je ne l'a mettrait pas avant d'être adulte mais je l'aurais toujours avec moi !

Le garçon sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Puis il souleva sa frange et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Grandit vite, pria-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2 : Blood

**Karakuri Burst**

Chapitre 2 :

Rin P.O.V.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit pour passer le temps. Je n'avais reçu aucune mission. Aucune personne à tuer. Aucun bâtiment à détruire. Aucun endroit à infiltré. Bref, je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

_ Entrez ! Dis-je d'un ton las.

_ Bonjours, Rin-sama. Salua une femme aux cheveux blonds, longs et lisses. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan.

_ Tiens donc, constatais-je. Lily. Que me vaux ce plaisir ?

_ Je suis venu te faire une prise de sang pour vérifier ton état de santé. C'est Miku-sama qui m'envoie.

Je frémis à ce nom. Miku était le boss de l'organisation. Celle qui tirait les ficelles et qui organisait tous les meurtres. C'était aussi ma mère adoptive.

_ Très bien.

Je remonta la manche gauche de mon kimono et lui tendit mon bras. Puis, elle prit une seringue et fit son travail.

Cette tenue m'avait été offerte par Miku. Un kimono rouge sang qui descendait entre les genoux et le haut de ma cuisse. Oui, je sais, c'était court.

Pour que je puisse me déplacer sans problèmes, il était entaillé sur les côtés. En haut, c'était un décolleté et il n'avait pas de manches. J'avais rajouté une sorte de gilet à manches large par-dessus pour ne pas avoir froid et me couvrir un minimum. Mais je le laissais toujours ouvert. Mes cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon avec une pince où était accrochée une jolie fleur rouge sang. J'avais également des chaussettes hautes, blanches.

Un de mes yeux était caché par des bandages. Mon œil visible était rouge. C'était à cause de quelques produits que Miku m'avait donné. De dessous mes bandages, on voyait une cicatrice descendre de mon nez et un peu plus bas. J'avais aussi une cicatrice sur l'épaule.

Physiquement, c'était tous ce que je pouvais dire sur moi.

Mentalement, j'étais une folle, sadique, instable, aux pulsions meurtrières.

C'était vrai. J'adorais tuer des gens, les voire souffrir, pleurer, hurler…

Ce n'était pas ma faute si les humains étaient faibles et faciles à tuer. Vivement ma prochaine mission. Mes tremblaient d'excitation.

_ C'est fini, m'annonça Lily. Merci de ta collaboration. Ah oui ! Au faite, Miku-sama voudra te voire à onze heures pour te donner une mission.

_ Chouette ! M'écriais-je toute joyeuse. J'ai hâte !

Lily sortit en souriant.

Attendre pendant une heure était une véritable torture. L'appel du sang m'excitait. Je devais tuer quelqu'un !

Je sortis dix minutes en avance. Le temps que j'arrive, j'étais dans les temps. Je toqua à la porte.

_ C'est ouvert ! Me cria une voix féminine.

J'ouvris la porte et vis une femme aux cheveux turquoise et aux yeux bleus clairs. Elle portait des lunettes et une blouse de scientifique. Sous celle-ci, elle avait une jupe assez courte et des collants rayés noirs accrocher à des portes jarretelles. Elle croisait les jambes, assise sur son fauteuil.

_ Ahh… Rin, soupira-t-elle en souriant comme si ma venue était une libération pour elle. Je suis si heureuse de te voir, ma chérie. J'ai une mission pour toi. Il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerais que tu tues.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit, j'arriva devant une grande maison clôturée. La maison de mes cibles.

Je contourna la maison et grimpa par-dessus le mur en prenant appui sur un arbre à proximité. A croire qu'il avait été mis là exprès. Puis je redescendis de l'autre côté. J'entra par une porte après avoir détruit le cadenas qui la fermait.

Apparemment, c'était l'entrée de service qui débouchait dans la cuisine.

La maison était grande et bien tenue. J'ouvris une porte, puis une autre et tomba dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Un homme et une femme. Mes deux principales cibles.

Ils dormaient à point fermé, l'un contre l'autre dans leurs draps blanc et impecccables.

Inutile d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent, Miku m'avait appris à être rapide et efficace. Je sortis mon pistolet de mon holster, un sourire cruel et sadique sur le visage, celui que j'arborais à chaque fois que j'allais tuer quelqu'un, et je visa la tête de l'homme. Une balle se logea entre ces deux yeux et je fis de même avec sa femme alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller à cause du coup de feu. Son cris n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de sa gorge.

Les draps blancs se tintèrent de rouge.

Puis, une porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille de six ans qui tenait sa peluche à la main.

_ Maman ? Papa ?

Et les murs se tintèrent de rouge.

Mon grand sourire resta sur mon visage. Le sang avait salit mes collants blancs. Ceux qui m'arrivaient aux genoux. Ce n'était pas si grave. Le rouge du sang s'accordait à ma tenue.

Je rangea mon pistolet et fis demi-tour, laissant la pièce ainsi.

C'était encore une bonne journée, aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chastisement of the Father

**Karakuri burst**

Chapitre 3 :

Len P.O.V.

Je réveillai à cinq heures du matin dans la chambre que l'on avait mis à ma disposition dans l'organisation. Normalement, j'ai un appartement en dehors du travail mais comme je passe mon temps à bosser, je dormais souvent au boulot. Ça fait, au moins, une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mon appartement. Heureusement que j'ai une femme de ménage sinon, ça serait invivable chez moi.

Je me levai de ce vieux lit et alla dans la salle de bain. La première chose que je vis était mon reflet dans le miroir.

Blond, les cheveux qui tombaient dans la nuque, et mon visage…

Mon œil droit était caché derrière un bandeau noir. Je ne l'enlevais jamais, même pas pour dormir. Mon œil gauche, lui, était bleu ciel. Une large cicatrice traversait mon visage. Elle démarrait de derrière mon œil caché et arrivait de l'autre côté de mon visage. Je laissais les cheveux de ma frange cachés mon bandeau.

Je me lavai et m'habillais.

Ma tenue, comme celle de tous les agents de notre organisation, était composée d'un grand manteau noir dont des manches blanches s'échappaient aux extrémités. Sous ce manteau, nous avions un pantalon rouge et une chemise blanche, cachée par le manteau, seul le col était visible. Sous le manteau et sur la chemise était nouée une cravate rouge. A partir de la taille, le manteau noir s'échappait en trois extrémités, à partir d'une ceinture, elle aussi noire.

Sur le bras gauche, nous portions un bout de tissu, cousu au manteau, sur lequel était dessinée la croix gammée, symbole de la justice. C'était le logo de notre filière de police. Nous devions tuer les criminels les plus dangereux, tel était notre mission. Pour cela, nous avions reçu un entrainement intensif et avions été placé sous torture durant notre entrainement. Selon le patron, nous devions être prêts à tout subir.

Une fois habillé, je sortis de ma chambre pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Nourriture : passable.

L'organisation investissait plus dans les armes que dans l'alimentaire.

_ Len ! Appela une grosse voix masculine.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un grand homme aux cheveux longs violets et aux yeux similaires. Il était habillé avec la même tenue que moi, preuve qu'il bossait ici. C'était Gakupo Kamui, un ami si je puis dire. En tout cas, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gakupo ? Demandais-je.

_ Kaito-sama veux nous voir pour nous donner du boulot.

_ Ok, on y va.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs grands couloirs pour arriver devant une porte en métal blindée. Pourquoi le patron en faisait-il autant ?

Gakupo frappa à la porte.

_ C'est nous, monsieur. Len et Gakupo, ajouta-t-il.

_ Entrez ! Autorisa une voix masculine.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre et bourrée d'ordinateurs reliés par pleins de fils. Difficile de marcher dans cette pièce sans se prendre les pieds dedans. Il y avait aussi un écran géant derrière le bureau du patron.

Celui-ci était un grand homme aux cheveux bleus et courts. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus et il était habillé dans le même uniforme que nous.

Cet homme était mon père adoptif mais il ne se conduisait pas comme tel. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un soldat de plus dans son «armée».

_ J'ai une mission pour vous, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Une famille a été assassinée la nuit dernière. Tout indique que c'est un sbire de Hatsune Miku qui est à l'origine du massacre. Et un sbire en particulier.

_ « Le Diable », conclus-je.

_ Très juste, Len, admit mon père. Tu te doutes aussi de « comment nous le savons » ?

_ Un pétale de rose rouge a été retrouvé sur les lieux ?

_ Exactement. Vous devez aller chercher s'il ne reste aucun indice sur place. J'espère que vous en trouverez…, finit-il.

Un frisson me traversa. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Kaito est très chatouilleux sur le sujet « Hatsune et le Diable ». Il hait Hatsune et devient un homme très méchant lorsqu'on lui dit que notre enquête sur elle et ses activités criminelles n'aboutit nulle part. Ceux qui rapportent de mauvaises nouvelles reçoivent des coups de fouets. Quand je vous dis que l'on est entrainé à la torture.

_ Oui, monsieur.

Et nous partîmes tous les deux.

_ Ça serait un miracle si l'on trouve quelque chose, fit remarquer Gakupo. Ils ne laissent jamais aucunes traces derrière eux. On va encore passer une mauvaise nuit…

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Pour nous déplacer vers le lieu du crime, nous avions le droit de conduire nous même les véhicules au lieu de toujours faire appel à un chauffeur.

Sinon, je ne vois pas à quoi servirait notre permis.

Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du crime. Depuis la visite de la première unité, ce matin, rien n'avait été touché.

Gakupo et moi commençâmes notre enquête.

Tous les cadavres étaient dans la même pièce : la chambre des parents. Les deux adultes ont dut être tués, dans leur lit, en plein sommeil. Quand a l'enfant, parterre, à côté de la porte, elle avait dut entendre du bruit et n'a, hélas, pas eu de chance.

_ L'agent de police de l'unité qui est venue ce matin m'a donné un dossier intéressant, annonça Gakupo. Ca nous fournis le mobile du crime. Les deux victimes avaient été embarquées dans un trafic de médicament avec Madame Hatsune et auraient refusés de payer. On a retrouvé une lettre parlant de ça dans un dossier sur l'ordinateur du mari. Ça n'a pas du plaire à madame Hatsune.

_ Je vois, dis-je.

Je vis, prêt de la fillette, le fameux pétale rouge. J'étais allé un nombre incalculable de fois sur les lieux de différents crimes commis par « le Diable », que je n'avais jamais rencontré, et, toujours, ce pétale revenait près des corps. Ce pétale si rouge.

Un pétale de rose…

J'ignore pourquoi mais cette fleur m'évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Comme un souvenir enterré. C'est vrai que des souvenirs… je n'en ai pas des masses. Mon enfance a été éradiquée de ma mémoire, à tel point que je ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemblais lorsque j'étais plus jeune. J'avais maintenant dix-sept ans et je ne savais toujours rien de moi.

Je soupirai.

A quoi ressemblait « le Diable » ?

Vu son nom, je m'attendrais plutôt à une femme rousse, laide et quadragénaire. Et comment se débrouillait-elle pour laisser des pétales sur les lieux de ses crimes ? Elle se balade avec un bouquet de fleurs ou quoi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas plus de piste que ça.

Nous étions restés toute la soirée sur les lieux, Gakupo et moi, et n'avions pourtant rien trouvé de plus. Kaito allait se défouler sur nous avec une force incroyable. J'en souffre d'avance.

Nous rentrâmes au QG et vint l'heure de la confrontation.

Nous demandâmes l'autorisation de rentre et, après l'avoir reçu, nous déglutîmes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Bonsoir, Kaito-sama, dit Gakupo. Nous avons terminé l'enquête. Nous savons pourquoi ils ont été tués. C'était une histoire de trafic de médicament. Comme nous le savons, Hatsune est une pro en médecine et en expérience. Les victimes ont refusés de payer quelques produits donc, ils ont été tués. Et leur fille est venue au mauvais moment.

_ Et sinon ? Demanda Kaito. Avez-vous une piste ?

_ Non, Kaito-sama, annonçais-je. Il n'y aucune trace d'eux…

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase que Kaito se leva violemment et s'approcha de moi. Son visage exprimait de la colère, ou plutôt, de la haine.

_ Déshabille-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai à contre cœur, gardant juste mon pantalon. Je donnai les affaires que j'avais enlevées à Gakupo qui m'adressa un regard désolé. Je me retournai pour montrer mon dos à mon père et il sortit un fouet de sa ceinture.

_ Comme d'habitude, tu recevras trois coups de fouets, annonça-t-il.

Je serai les dents. Kaito avait beaucoup de force dans les bras. Mon dos peut en témoigner vu les très nombreuses cicatrices qu'il contenait.

Kaito n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il leva le bras et claqua le fouet contre mon dos nu.

Je retins un gémissement de douleur et sentis le sang couler dans mon dos.

Le deuxième coup me parut plus fort que le premier. Je me trompais surement. La douleur me faisait croire des choses.

Mes membres tremblaient et Kaito abattit sur moi le dernier coup qui me fit tomber à genoux.

Quelle douleur atroce…

Le chef rangea son arme et retourna à son siège comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Gakupo, en tant que bon ami, m'aida à me relever et me soutint pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à ma « chambre ».

_ Désolé, vieux, s'excusa le grand garçon violet. Dire que j'ai été épargné. Tu dois m'en vouloir.

_ Non… Pas vraiment, me contais-je de murmurer.

_ Je vais au moins soigner tes blessures.

_ Depuis quand tu t'y connais en médecine ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

_ Pas de commentaire, s'il-te-plait. C'est Luka qui m'a donné quelques tuyaux.

_ Luka ? C'est avec elle que tu couches, c'est ça ?

_ Allons, Len ! Rigola-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Mouais… Eh bah… Si t'es si doué que ça, soigne moi.

_ Ok.

Je constatai que Gakupo avait effectivement des bases en médecines. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra que je me renseigne sur cette mystérieuse Luka.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, je demandai à Gakupo de me laisser me reposer. Il accepta bien volontiers et sortit de ma chambre.

_ Encore une sale journée, me dis-je.

Puis, je m'endormis.


	4. Chapter 4 : Flirting by a demon

**Karakuri Burst**

Chapitre 4

Rin P.O.V.

Encore une fois, je m'ennuyais, toute seule, allongée sur mon lit.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

_ Entrez, dis-je en me redressant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme aux cheveux turquoise.

_ Miku-sama ! Mais que… ?

Elle porta son doigt devant sa bouche en produisant un son mélodieux qui était plus sensé être un « chuuut » qu'une vocalise.

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, pour me forcer à me taire et m'inclina devant elle pour lui présenter mes excuses.

Elle me sourit tendrement, referma la porte et vint s'assoir près de moi.

_ Désolée de te déranger, ma chérie, s'excusa Miku. Je voulais passer un petit moment avec toi avant de t'envoyer sur une autre mission. Comment vas-tu, ma petite Rin.

_ Je vais très bien, Miku-sama. Il est inutile de vous inquiéter.

_ Je me dois de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu es ma fille après tout.

Elle finit sa déclaration sur un regard triste.

_ Miku-sama ?

_ Ah ! Désolée, Rin ! En fait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais…

Elle se tus quelques secondes, comme pour chercher ses mots.

_ Mais ?

_ J- j'ai eu une fille…

_ Une quoi ? M'exclamais-je de surprise.

Je me replaçai les mains sur la bouche après m'être rendu compte que je parlais trop fort.

Mais Miku se contenta de rigoler.

_ Ça doit te surprendre, je m'en doute bien. Désolée de ne te le dire que maintenant.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à votre enfant ? Risquai-je.

_ …

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes et je crus qu'elle ne parlerait jamais mais elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda d'un air profond.

_ Mon pire ennemi l'a tué, annonça-t-elle.

Je demeurai interdite quelques instants. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Ce salaud l'a… tué ? Il a osé faire souffrir Miku-sama ? Il a osé ?

Je serai mes poings dans la haine, creusant ma paume avec mes ongles et laissant couler un peu de sang.

_ Oh, Rin ! Tu te fais du mal !

_ Pardon, Miku-sama. Mais je ne peux pas supporter ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Je vous vengerai ! Vous et votre fille ! Je lui ferais payer ! Quel est son nom, Miku-sama ? Je le ferais souffrir avant d'éliminer. Par exemple, je tuerai ses agents ou ses gardes du corps, s'il en a ! Ou sa famille, s'il en a ! Ou ses amis, s'il en a !

_ Merci, Rin. Je vais de suite t'envoyer sur une mission où tu pourrais, éventuellement, le rencontrer, lui ou ses sbires. Au pire, joues avec sans les tuer. Ca l'énervera et ça me fera du bien de le savoir énervé. Au fait, son nom est « Shion Kaito » et son fils adoptif se fait appelé « Len ».

Len P.O.V.

Encore une mission de surveillance. Et dans un coin paumé, qui plus est ! Kaito se fiche de nous.

Gakupo, Iroha et moi étions tous les trois en poste de surveillance dans un vieux parc déserté. Même les enfants désobéissants ne viennent pas ici pour fuir leurs parents.

Iroha Nekomura était une jeune fille aux cheveux roses clairs qui étaient longs et juste attaché en queue de cheval et à l'extrémité, qui était en dessous des genoux, et aux yeux or (je ne suis pas sure pour les yeux. Désolée si votre vision de ses yeux est différente, je ne la connais pas très bien). Selon Gakupo elle serait la « cousine » de Luka. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à deviner qui elle est, mais bon…

_ On s'ennuie, fit remarquer Gakupo en baillant.

_ Incroyable ! S'exclama Iroha. T'es sur ? Quelques arbres mort, des cadavres de rats, un silence gênant, une obscurité apeurant et de la poussière partout. Moi, je m'éclate comme une folle.

Oui, Iroha devient méchante et cassante lorsqu'elle est énervée. Dans le fond, je la comprends. Elle a surement mieux à faire que de rester là. C'est sans doute le cas pour tout le monde ici.

Pour moi, cette mission de surveillance était inutile. Pourquoi surveiller un parc délabré ? Sérieusement !

Je soupirai. J'en venais presque à espérer que « Le Diable » apparaisse. Ça n'arrangerait surement pas les choses mais cela pourrait rendre la soirée plus amusante.

Je n'aurai pas dut espérer ça. Je n'aurai vraiment pas dut.

Un coup de feu retentit et je vis Iroha tomber en tenant son bras droit ensanglanté et en gémissant de douleur.

Gakupo courut vers elle mais il s'écroula aussi après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

De là où j'étais, je voyais que leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortel mais ils avaient besoin de soins.

Contrairement à Gakupo, qui a agi de façon imprudente, je ne bougeai pas. C'était ce qui était conseillé dans ce genre de situation.

_ Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Voilà un garçon intelligent qui ne fonce pas tête baissé comme son compagnon !

Je fus troublé quelques instants.

Cette voix m'était familière…

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, c'était qu'elle était belle et mélodieuse ! Une tueuse à la voix angélique ? N'était-ce pas un contraste entre le démon et l'ange ?

_ Ne bouges pas, demanda-t-elle d'une voix arrogante et adorable à la fois.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et entendit des pas derrière moi. Des talons. Et je sentis la silhouette se planter derrière moi.

_ Alors petit sauveur du Japon, susurra-t-elle dans mon cou. Tu fais ta patrouille pour arrêter les méchants criminels ? Ou peut-être cherches-tu un démon. Sache que j'en suis un… vu que je suis « Le Diable » !

Rin P.O.V.

A ma merci. Il était complétement à ma merci.

Ce jeune homme blond inconnu. Je ne connaissais pas son visage, ni sa voix et encore moins son nom mais, étrangement, sa présence me fit de l'effet.

Quel genre d'effet ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'était assez agréable.

Ces mèches lisses et blondes… si soyeux qui sentaient un certain fruit… Lequel ? La… banane ?

J'aimais bien se fruit. J'ignore pourquoi mais, avec les oranges, c'était un fruit que j'adorais.

Même son parfum me faisait de l'effet... Waouh ! Rin, tu es envouté.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir simplement par ses cheveux et son parfum. Si ça se trouve, il est laid, bizarre et stupide. Peut-être même qu'il a une grosse voix graisseuse.

Berk !

Je me dégoute moi-même, dit donc. Tout ça pour ç…

_ Ohhh ! Alors comme ça, c'est toi « Le Diable », réfléchit une belle voix un peu aigu et masculine. Si tu es le diable, alors cela signifie que je suis un ange… Puisque je suis ton ennemi !

Puis il se retourna et sortit en un clin d'œil un katana. Je parai le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner avec mon pistolet.

Dans la sombre obscurité du soir, je ne pouvais distinguer les traits de son visage… jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse de derrière les nuages et vienne éclairer son visage de sa pâle lumière.

C'était notre premier face à face.

Je vis enfin son visage.

Et ce que je vis me plut énormément.

Len P.O.V.

Depuis le début de mon service dans cette milice, j'ai rencontré un nombre incalculable de gens. Et des femmes. De belles femmes.

Mais celle que j'avais en face de moi était sans aucuns doutes la plus belle. Rien à voir avec l'idée que je me faisais du « Diable ».

Ses beaux cheveux blonds accrochés en chignon par une pince à fleur. Sa belle peau fine et délicate avait l'air doux. Et son bel œil rouge brillait et illumina mon regard. Puis son beau kimono. Il tombait sur ses avants bras, dévoilant ses épaules.

Je dois vraiment tuer cette beauté ? Comme Dieu est injuste.

Et elle parut aussi choquée que moi mais elle reprit ses esprits et me sourit.

Mon cœur battra plus fort.

Elle me souriait !

Boom ! Boom !

Boom ! Boom !

Elle était vraiment très belle mais inutile de croire que j'étais amoureux, c'est faux ! J'étais juste troublé ! Rien d'autre… Juste… un peu… troublé.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un garçon si beau, avoua-t-elle, provoquant une montée de chaleur sue mes joues.

_ J'avoue que tu n'es pas mal non plus, annonçais-je.

Je devais rentrer dans son jeu pour ne pas la laisser croire qu'elle me dominait. Je suis entrainer à toute sorte de torture donc… rien de ce qu'elle fera n'arrivera à me déstabiliser.

J'avais tort.

Elle poussa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

On ne m'avait pas entrainé à ça. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas une torture. C'était plutôt… agréable.

La folie avait dut m'envahir à ce moment précis car je lâchai mon arme. (Heureusement que les autres sont évanouis).Elle fit de même et la suite fut très épicée.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, je lui rendais son baiser et me surpris à lui lécher la lèvre inférieur pour expérimenté plus loin. C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et que je donnai le premier vrai baiser de ma vie, de ce que je me souviens bien entendu.

Nos langues tournants ensemble ne semblaient pas suffire. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ma taille et je la tins par les hanches.

Le baiser commençant à m'étouffer, je dus l'interrompre mais sans pour autant arrêter ce moment de folie pur. Je lui léchais le coup et elle gémit en touchant mes cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts fins dans mes mèches blondes.

Puis je m'arrêtai et la lâcha. Nous nous retrouvions debout, face à face, essoufflés.

_ Je te laisse partir pour cette fois, annonça-t-elle. C'est pour te remercier…

Puis elle ramassa son revolver et disparut avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que soit.

Je venais de flirter avec « Le Diable » ! Une fille de mon âge, très chaude et mignonne ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutus ?

Mes pensées furent arrêtées par des gémissements.

Il fallait emmener les deux à l'hôpital maintenant.

Ma journée aura été la plus belle et la plus bizarre de ma vie.


	5. Chapter 5 : Hospital

**Karakuri burst**

**Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Maintenant que je suis en vacance d'été, je devrais avoir plus de temps :p**

**Mais je vous préviens que je vais devoir partir à la campagne pendant quelques semaines et qu'il n'y a pas internet X(**

**Quoique chez mon oncle...**

**Mais il faudrait une clé USB...**

**Hum...**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque je serais privé d'internet, je pourrais passer mon temps à écrire mes fictions, puisqu'on est pas obligé d'être connecté à internet pour utiliser Microsoft Word.**

**Bon! Promis, dès que j'ai le temps, je poste! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

Len P.O.V.

Je cognai violemment mon point contre le mur.

Merde ! Cette fille !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? C'est mon ennemie ! Une tueuse ! Une meurtrière ! Une diablesse !

… Et pourtant… malgré tout ça… Je…

D'ailleurs… Je ne connaissais même pas son nom…

Ah ! Mais on s'en contrefiche de ça ! Elle m'a embrassé !

Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête à elle aussi ?

Nous sommes ennemis.

Nous devons nous entretuer !

Je redonnai un coup féroce contre l'innocent mur qui se fissura.

_ Len ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda Neru en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi est-elle toujours là quand il ne faut pas ?

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Répliquais-je sèchement. Je me défoule !

_ Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, je m'inquiétais juste. Le patron veut un rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé puisque tu es le seul revenu indemne.

_ J'y vais, répondis-je.

Aujourd'hui encore, son bureau me mit mal à l'aise.

Je rentrai dans cette « salle de torture physique et psychologique ».

_ Alors, Len ? Demanda mon père. Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

_ Nous nous sommes fait attaqués par « Le Diable ». Elle a tiré sur Iroha donc Gakupo a couru pour la secourir mais il s'est fait toucher aussi. Je n'ai pas bougé pour ne pas devenir sa cible comme il est conseillé de faire dans le manuel de survie de la milice. Elle est venue par derrière, m'a mis son revolver sur la nuque. J'ai tenté de reprendre le dessus en me battant mais je dois avouer qu'elle se défend très bien… Elle… Elle a réussi à s'enfuir…

Kaito frappa son point sur son bureau.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Dit-il cruellement.

_ Oui, Kaito-sama.

J'ôtai mon manteau et retirai ma cravate. Puis, ce fut au tour de ma chemise de tomber par terre.

Je me tournai, face au mur, et arrondis le dos.

_ Aujourd'hui, je suis particulièrement en colère, dit-il. Tu recevras donc sept coups de fouets.

Aie… Sept ?

J'allais les sentir passer…

Il sortit son fouet de sa ceinture et commença à me frapper avec.

Le premier me fit mal.

Le deuxième me força à serrer les dents.

Le troisième s'abattit une demi-seconde après le deuxième, me faisant plier le dos.

Le quatrième projeta des gouttes de ma sueur par terre et sur le mur. Celles qui coulaient sur mon dos infectaient les plaies et me fit souffrir.

Le cinquième coup me fit tomber à genoux, les bras encore collés au mur et les poings serrés dans la douleur.

Le sixième ouvrit une ancienne cicatrice. Kaito n'avait pas attendu que je me relève pour me redonner ce sixième coup de fouet.

Le dernier m'arracha un petit gémissement de douleur.

_ Maintenant, part ! M'ordonna Kaito.

_ Oui, Kaito-sama…

Je me levai difficilement et marcha jusqu'à la porte, laissant une trainée de sang derrière moi. Mes vêtements étaient callés sous mon bras, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les remettre.

L'infirmerie…

Je n'allais pas m'en tirer seul…

Et Gakupo n'est pas là…

J'arrivai à l'infirmerie pour la première fois. D'habitude, quand je me blesse, soit c'est une simple égratignure et dans ce cas, je m'en occupe tout seul. Soit c'est une grave blessure importante et dans ce cas, c'est directement à l'hôpital qu'on m'envoie.

_ I… Il y a… quelqu'un ? Haletais-je.

_ Oui, j'arrive ! Dit une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, dont une mèche tombait devant ses épaules, et aux yeux turquoise avança vers moi.

Elle vit mon état et se hâta de me soutenir pour m'asseoir sur la table d'examen.

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et la laissai faire son travail. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormi.

J'ai fait un rêve…

Dans ce rêve, il y avait deux enfants dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas que je les vois.

Les deux enfants s'amusaient dans une prairie très belle et très fleurie. Je m'y sentais à l'aise. Ils se couraient après, tombaient par terre et roulaient ensemble sur le sol en rigolant. Le monde semblait parfait pour eux.

Après beaucoup de rigolades et d'amusements, ils s'étaient immobilisés au sol, allongés de tout leur long, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils haletaient tant ils étaient essoufflés de leurs courses. Leurs mains étaient collés l'une dans l'autre et ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher.

_ Dis…, commença le garçon lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

_ Oui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Je t'aime.

La jeune fille fut surprise et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Quel âge ont-ils pour ce dire ça ? Ils ont l'air d'en avoir à peine six.

_ P-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Parce que j'ai envie de te le dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher mes sentiments. Je t'aime, un point c'est tout !

La fille se tut quelques instants et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit la petite après s'être rallongé près de lui.

Mon rêve prit fin à ce moment-là.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon dos était bandé et j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie.

_ Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama une voix.

Je tournai ma tête et vis l'infirmière.

_ Comment te sens-tu, Len ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avait fait mais ça marche super bien, répondis-je. Mon dos ne me fait plus du tout souffrir. Eh ! Mais… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_ J'ai le dossier de chaque agent qui travaille ici et, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es assez connu, dit-elle. Je dois aller sur le terrain pour soigner des agents et après je vais devoir aller rendre visite à mon petit ami qui est à l'hôpital donc… tu peux partir quand tu veux mais sache que je ne serais pas là avant ce soir.

_ Ok. Et, au fait ! Quel est votre nom ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

_ Megurine Luka, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle partit.

…

C'était donc elle ? La petite amie de Gakupo ?

Ça semble être la vérité puisqu'elle a dit qu'elle allait à l'hôpital voir son petit ami. Et puisque Gakupo est à l'hôpital… A cause du « Diable » !

Et voilà ! Quoique je fasse, elle revient toujours dans mes esprits !

Zut ! Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose…

Ce rêve… Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Et qui était les deux enfants ?

…

Finalement… penser à ça n'allait pas m'aider non plus…

Je me levai et décidai d'aller rendre visite à Gakupo. Il devait surement s'ennuyer là où il était.

Super. Je vais pouvoir le narguer.

Je sais… C'est méchant ! Mais, en fait, c'est juste pour le taquiner. Comme je ne suis pas un « super méchant », je vais tout de même avoir la gentillesse de lui apporter ses chocolats préférés. Et j'en profiterais pour rendre visite à Iroha.

Je devais d'abord aller me changer. Porter un uniforme comme le mien pouvait mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise.

Tiens, d'ailleurs…? Ça fait combien de temps que je ne me suis pas habillé normalement ?

Je rejoignis ma chambre et fouillai dans mon armoire. J'y dénichai un pantalon noir et un T-shirt noir et jaune. Et je les accompagnai de chaussures de ville.

Depuis quand j'ai ça dans mes tiroirs ?

Mes cheveux me gênaient un peu alors je décidai de les attacher en une queue de cheval haute.

Je ne me fais habituellement pas ce genre de coiffure mais, bizarrement, ce geste me semble familier. Comme si je l'avais déjà fait plein de fois.

Quel étrange sentiment…

Bah… Après tout… Ce n'est surement rien de grave.

Après m'être préparer, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je sortis me balader dehors. Enfin un peu de liberté.

Il était 16h24, j'avais le temps de prendre un café. Gakupo attendra.

Je m'arrêtai dans un café et m'installai sur la terrasse.

Quelques temps après, un serveur apparut.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur ?

_ Un café s'il-vous-plait. Sans sucres, répondis-je.

Il nota ma commande sur un bloc note. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il n'a donc aucune mémoire ?

Le serveur revint quelques minutes après et me servit ma boisson. Je le remerciai et il s'en alla voir ailleurs.

Boire un café me réchauffa un peu. Et le boire à l'air libre ne rendit cet instant que plus savoureux. Hélas, il y avait un problème… Un seul problème… Un énervant problème…

Un groupe de jeunes filles d'à peu près mon âge qui me regardait en rigolant et en faisant des petits sons comme des rires et des « Kyaah ». On aurait presque dit qu'elles bavaient. Quel était leur problème ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? A part mon bandeau…

Je voulais vraiment qu'elles arrêtent de me fixer ainsi alors je tentai un regard noir et énervé. La seule réaction que j'obtenu fut un « Kyaah ! Trop beau ! Il est si viril ! ».

J'avoue être un peu perdu… Je leurs plaisais ? Malgré mon regard noir ?

… Les filles sont vraiment étranges.

Je soupirai, finis mon café, laissai la monnaie sur la table et partis.

J'entendis le groupe de fille gémir.

Ce n'était pas tout ça mais, Gakupo m'attend. Enfin, non. Il ne sait pas que je vais venir mais… Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je me prends la tête pour rien !

Je marchai donc jusqu'à l'hôpital. En chemin, j'étais passé acheter des chocolats pour Gakupo et des fleurs pour Iroha.

En entrant dans l'immense bâtiment blanc, la femme de l'accueil m'indiqua la chambre de mon ami.

J'y arrivai et toquai à la porte.

_ Entrez ! Autorisa une voix bien connue.

_ Salut, vieux ! Dis-je en entrant.

_ Ah ! Len ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça va ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répliquai-je.

_ Ça peut aller. Je n'ai pas de blessure trop grave et je vais bientôt pouvoir revenir. Dis… Comment ça s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être blessé…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_ Eh ! Ça va ? S'enquit Gakupo. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

_ Non… Peut-être de la fièvre… Quoiqu'il en soit… j'ai eu de la chance, je suppose… Enfin… Pas après avoir annoncé à Kaito-sama que je n'avais pas pu la capturé.

_ Aie. T'as dut passer un sale quart d'heure. Désolé d'avoir été inutile.

_ Bah… Kaito-sama cherche toujours des excuses pour me fouetter. Pour preuve, à chaque fois que nous ratons une mission, il n'y a que moi qui subis la punition. Et ça, depuis longtemps. Depuis que je suis môme, devrais-je dire.

_Mais pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Demanda Gakupo.

_ Aucune idée, répondis-je. De toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Ça sera comme ça pour toujours. Je ne serais jamais libre. Alors… franchement… je m'en moque pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver.

_ Ne dis pas ça…, supplia Gakupo. C'est triste.

_ Peut-être mais c'est la vérité.

Après un silence pesant, je décidai d'aller apporter les fleurs à Iroha.

Je dus retourner à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de sa chambre.

Lorsque je l'obtins, j'allai la voir et arrivai devant sa chambre. Je voulus entrer mais une voix à l'intérieur de cette chambre retint mon attention. C'était celle d'Iroha. Et, apparemment, elle était énervée.

_ Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos médicaments ? Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et foutez-moi la paix !

Je vis sortir une infirmière qui avait l'air à la fois choqué et fatigué. Cette situation était assez comique. Là, on reconnaissait bien le caractère d'Iroha lorsqu'elle était énervée.

Je toquai à la porte.

_ Purée ! Mais vous les voulez vraiment dans vos fesses, ces médicaments ? Il faut que je vous les mette moi-même ?

_ Je m'en passerais bien, annonçais-je en rentrant.

_ Oh ! Len ! Ca alors, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu me rends une petite visite ?

_ Ouais. Je suis allé voir Gakupo et là, je t'apporte quelques fleurs.

_ C'est surprenant venant de toi…, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais offrir des fleurs aux gens.

_ Comment je dois prendre ça ? Demandais-je avec un visage énervé.

_ Comme tu le sens, mon gars ! Répondit-elle.

Je soupirai. Inutile de discuter avec elle. Je n'ai qu'à déposer les fleurs dans un vase.

Pendant que je le faisais, elle commença une conversation.

_ C'était bien « Le Diable »… La personne qui nous a tirés dessus ? N'est-ce pas ?

_ … Oui, répondis-je.

_ J'en étais sûre. Comment était-elle ?

_ Belle, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

_ Pardon ?

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles et rougis. Heureusement que je tournai le dos à Iroha. Sinon, elle l'aurait remarqué et j'aurais été dans de beaux draps…

_ Je veux dire que, pour une criminelle sanguinaire, elle ne ressemblait pas à une diablesse démoniaque, en apparence… Elle est blonde. Ces cheveux sont attachés en chignons. Elle a les yeux rouges sang. Enfin… Son œil gauche est bandé. Elle a un kimono rouge avec un manteau blanc dessus.

_ Vous vous ressemblé un peu. Sauf que toi, tu as l'œil droit bandé, annonça Iroha.

_ Moi ? Lui ressembler ? Allons Iroha ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme bêtise ?

_ Je ne fais que constater.

_ Tu constates mal !

_ Mais t'es vraiment d'humeur massacrante ! S'énerva Iroha.

_ Et alors ? Je suis toujours comme ça !

_ Et bien c'est dommage ! En souriant un peu et en te comportant mieux, je suis sûre que tu aurais plein de femmes à tes pieds.

_ Je m'en fiche. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Gâchis. J'ai deux ou trois amies, au boulot, qui te bave dessus quand elles te voient dans le couloir. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu leurs fait. Enfin… C'est surtout ton côté viril et mature qui leurs plait.

_ Encore une fois : Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, faut que je parte.

_ C'est ça. Fuis !

Je sortis à la fin de sa phrase en claquant la porte.

Elle m'a bien énervé aujourd'hui ! Dire que « Le Diable » et moi on se ressemble… Elle est tarée cette fille ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que je lui ressemble !

Je grognai dans la fureur, faisant peur à quelques personnes.

Après être rentré de ma « sortie », je rejoignis ma chambre et me couchai sur le lit.

La prochaine fois que je croise « Le Diable » pendant une patrouille, je la tue !


	6. Chapter 6 : Miku sama

**Karakuri Burst**

**Ouf! enfin un nouveau chapitre. Là dedans... j'ai fais des choses bizarres.**

**Mon esprit pervers me fait peur, parfois...**

Rin P.O.V.

J'étais rentrée dans ma chambre après ma mission. Je doute que le terme « mission » soit bien approprié pour mon cas. Une mission est souvent contraignante, mais là, ça avait été plutôt plaisant. Ce flirt avec le jeune garçon blond m'avait fait de l'effet. Jamais je n'aurais pensé m'amuser autant. En 17 ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais flirté avec un garçon. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

J'ignorais que le flirt était si plaisant. Surtout avec un beau mâle…

Je souris. Ça, pour être beau… Il était beau, cet agent. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui allaient sur ses épaules musclés, ses yeux saphir qui cachaient ses sentiments, et même son corps…

Hum… Je ne devrais peut être pas y penser… Oh ! Et puis… J'ai le droit de me permettre un fantasme !

Donc, je reprends…

Son corps… Il faisait la même taille que moi. Ou peut-être quelques petits centimètres de plus. Vu sa silhouette, il devait être assez musclé mais ça ne devait pas être un tas de muscle non plus. Le corps parfait, en conclusion. Et sa tenue lui allait si bien…

Il avait l'air d'avoir un caractère dominateur et obstiné. Hum… Il doit être bon au lit.

Je rougis légèrement. C'est rare pour moi d'avoir ce genre de pensés. Et ce n'est rien du tout par rapport à ce que mon imagination avait produit durant notre flirt.

Quel garçon amusant…

Je touchai mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient douces et chaudes…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

_ Oui… entrez ! Annonçais-je.

Lily entra dans ma chambre.

_ Miku-sama désire avoir un rapport complet et personnel de la mission.

_ Ah ! Euh… Oui ! Tout de suite !

Je me levai de mon lit et suivis Lily. Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Miku.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, nous eûmes la permission d'entrer. Miku nous attendait derrière la porte, assise dans son fauteuil, près de son bureau.

Lily sortit et nous laissa seule, Miku et moi.

_ Alors, ma chérie ? Roucoula-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ J'ai envoyé deux agents de votre ennemi à l'hôpital. Ils s'en souviendront toute leur vie.

_ Bien. Bien… Mais… N'étaient-ils pas trois ?

Une perle de sueur coula sur ma joue. Oups !

_ Ah… Euh… Oui. Effectivement, Miku-sama. Mais lui… Je l'ai laissé…

_ Pardon ? Dit-elle en serrant les dents, preuve qu'elle s'énervait. Et pourquoi donc ?

_ P-Pour… pour l'énervé !

Ses dents se desserraient et un masque de choc et d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

_ Bah, oui ! Poursuivis-je. Puisqu'il est le seul à s'en être sorti indemne, il va se demander pourquoi il a été épargné. Cette question va le tourmenté et va peut-être même l'empêcher de dormir !

Je donnai un rire faux. Pour une improvisation, ce n'est pas trop mal. Encore fallait-il qu'elle gobe ce mensonge.

_ Je suis tout de même déçu, Rin, dit-elle. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Quelle déception…

Une aura malfaisante se fit sentir partout dans la pièce. La personnalité sadique de Miku allait ressortir et c'est moi qui allais prendre.

_ Tu dois être puni, Rin. Il le faut. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, Miku-sama. Je peux le comprendre…

_ Alors, donne-moi ton bras.

Je le lui tendis, après hésitation. Elle l'attrapa et m'inséra une seringue dans la peau. Le contenu eu à peine le temps de se répandre dans mon sang que je hurlai de douleur. Je tombai à genoux parterre, toujours en hurlant.

Je détestai le reconnaître mais Miku est très douée en biologie et en produit chimique. Hélas, c'est moi qui trinquais.

Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça !

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues et la douleur diminua, mais demeura tout de même présente.

Miku s'était assis dans son fauteuil, en face de moi, et me regardait agoniser, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle croisa ses jambes, signe qu'elle n'allait pas bouger avant longtemps et me regarda avec son célèbre regard dominateur.

_ Tu souffres ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Hun… O-Oui…, tentais-je.

_ Ma pauvre chérie. Tu sais que je déteste te faire ça, mais là, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. C'est vilain de ta part de me forcer à te faire de mauvaises choses.

Je ne répondis pas pour la simple raison que « je ne le pouvais pas ». Miku m'avait déjà puni par le passé. Elle souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité, pour ainsi dire. Elle est toujours une femme méchante, puisqu'elle prépare les assassina des gens, mais, normalement, elle ne se conduit pas méchamment avec moi, sauf quand je fais des bêtises. Et c'est lorsqu'elle me puni que je vois cette personnalité effrayante. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisqu'elle vient toujours s'excuser le lendemain. J'ignore qu'elle est sa véritable personnalité… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je déteste celle-là.

Miku décroisa les jambes mais resta assise. Elle mit ses pieds sur ma tête, pour me prouver qu'elle me dominait. Je ne pouvais que la regarder faire avec des yeux tristes et qui montraient ma douleur. Puis, je m'évanouis. Comme après chaque punition trop intense pour moi.

Plus tard :

Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. En regardant l'horloge, je constatai que j'avais dormi trois heures. Ma tête me faisait mal et mes jambes étaient engourdies.

_ Tu es réveillée ? Demanda une voix.

Je tournai ma tête pour la voir mais, étant mal réveillé, il me fallut du temps pour bien distinguer la silhouette. Une femme aux longs cheveux turquoise attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux assortis, cachés derrière des lunettes et portant une blouse blanche de laboratoire.

_ M-Miku-sama ?

_ Chut… Je me suis sentie coupable de t'avoir tant fait souffrir, m'annonça-t-elle. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner.

Elle me fit les yeux doux. Je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer promener. Encore une fois, je lui pardonnais.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, je le méritais…, répondis-je.

_ Oh ! Je suis si heureuse que tu me pardonnes ! Ma Rin… Ma fille…

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

Oui. Sur la bouche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle ne m'a jamais violé mais elle m'embrasse souvent. Ça ne va pas trop loin, généralement. Le maximum qu'elle m'ait fait, c'était me toucher les cuisses. Sinon, elle m'embrassait ou, parfois, me léchait. C'était aussi pour me prouver que je lui appartenais. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre preuve…

J'ai toujours été très attaché à Miku. De ce fait, je lui permets de m'embrasser si elle le veut. Mais, aujourd'hui, ça… me dégoute. Profondément. Et j'ignore pourquoi.

Elle m'embrassa le visage, passa quelques coups de langues et amena sa main sur mes jambes.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne le supporte pas aujourd'hui, alors je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'oublier.

Ça ne marcha pas, je n'oubliai rien mais, à la place d'imaginer Miku, j'imaginai… le garçon blond. Celui qui portais un bandeau et qui était responsable de ma situation mais à qui je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir. L'imaginer, lui, me fit me sentir mieux.

Et Miku arrêta.

_ Je te sens étrange, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle, soucieuse.

_ Je vous prie de me pardonner. J'ignore pourquoi mais ma migraine s'intensifie.

_ Tu as besoin de repos. Je t'autorise à ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller te balader en ville si tu veux.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci, Miku-sama. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené. Mais, êtes-vous sure que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

_ Sure. Aujourd'hui, je vais travailler dans mon laboratoire, donc, tu as ta journée.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'allais pouvoir me détendre après tout ce temps.

Enfin un peu de liberté…


	7. Chapter 7 : Rest day

**Karakuri Burst**

Len P.O.V.

Pour mon jour de repos, j'avais décidé d'errer toute la journée dehors. J'allais surement trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire dehors. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il faisait assez bon aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait mais il ne brulait pas. Je marchais dans une rue assez peu peuplé mais pas complétement déserte, en regardant mes pieds. Ça avait beau être mon jour de repos, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au travail. Ca faisait 9 ans que je travaillais dans la milice de Kaito et, il faut le savoir, j'ai 17 ans. J'avais donc commencé à travailler à 8 ans.

Ca fait déjà si longtemps ? Je soupirai.

Penser à mon travail me rappela tout naturellement « Le Diable ». J'ai du mal à la faire sortir de ma mémoire. Surtout la partie baisée. Imaginons un instant qu'elle n'ait pas été une meurtrière… j'aurais été surement content. Enfin… quel homme n'aurait pas aimé ça ? Elle était très belle… et assez chaude…

Je sentais mes joues rougirent.

J'éprouve le besoin de me souvenir d'elle, tout d'un coup.

Je vis une femme dans la rue qui lui ressemblait. Elle portait un blouson bleu et une jupe noire. Voilà qui allait m'aider à me souvenir d'elle.

Cheveux blonds et soyeux mais à la différence de cette femme que je vois, les cheveux du « Diable » sont attachés en chignon et non détachés. Ils sont aussi soyeux que les siens. D'une blondeur… Sans oubliez que son corps est très féminin. Elle sait mettre ses atouts en valeur. Oui… C'est vraiment une très belle personne. Et cette femme devant moi, qui lui ressemble, doit l'être aussi.

Mais n'oublions pas que « Le Diable » à un œil rouge et l'autre caché. Qui sait ce qu'il y peut y avoir derrière ce bandage.

Juste pour comparer, j'aimerais bien que la femme devant moi se retourne. Que je puisse voir ses yeux.

Heureusement, elle le fit pour regarder passer un oiseau, j'allais pouvoir voir ses yeux.

… Un œil rouge et l'autre bandé.

… Non !

« Le Diable » ! Ici ? Impossible !

Et pourtant… Ce magnifique visage, ces cheveux d'or, cette œil sanglant et cette présence si attirante…

Que dois-je faire ?

Inutile de me poser la question, mon corps bougea tout seul.

A nous deux, cher « Diable » !

Rin P.O.V.

Qui aurait pu penser que la vie à l'extérieur pouvait être aussi divertissante ? Des gens par centaines s'amusaient ! Certains me donnaient des envies de meurtres et d'autres non.

Par exemple, j'ai vu une petite fille qui m'avait bousculé et qui s'était excuser avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelle adorable enfant bien élevée. Impossible de lui en vouloir avec un visage si mignon. Puis, elle m'avait dit :

_ Onee-chan1 , vous êtes très belle !

Cette remarque m'a fait rougir.

Je ne suis pas habituée aux compliments.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que je marchais, je vis des magasins qui avaient tous l'air plus intéressant les uns que les autres.

Et… j'avais vu un oiseau complétement bleu qui vola près de moi dans la direction opposé, alors, je m'étais retournée pour le voir. Quel beau spécimen.

L'oiseau partit, je me tournai vers la direction que j'avais empruntée avant de voir l'animal volant.

Mais je n'eus pas fait trois pas qu'une main me saisit le poignet, me stoppant dans mon élan. Alors, je me retournai pour voir à qui j'avais affaire, prête à lui casser la figure à coups de poings et de pieds.

C'était le bel agent chaud de la dernière fois.

J'avoue avoir mis du temps à réagir. Nous étions donc rester bloquer dans la même position, tous les deux, en nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Wow ! Dis-je, surprise. Quelle heureuse coïncidence que nous rencontrer ici.

_ Ça c'est sûr, confirma-t-il.

_ Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? N'oublie pas que, si nous nous combattons ici, il y aura des blessés ou même des morts parmi les civils.

Mes paroles semblèrent le choqué. Il n'y avait, apparemment, pas pensé. Et ça confirmait ce que je pensais : il était seul.

_ Et si on se tenait compagnie ? Proposais-je. C'est mieux que de s'entretuer, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Hum… Idée intéressante et tu comptes me laisser à la fin de la journée en t'enfuyant ?

_ Bingo !

Il soupira.

_ J'accepte, dit-il simplement.

… Attends… Sérieux ? Je vais passer la journée avec ce bel homme ? Wow ! Magnifique !

Je suppose qu'il veut juste récupérer des informations sur moi.

_ Alors, « mon chéri » ? Où allons-nous ? Demandais-je.

_ Ne… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rugit-il.

_ Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'énerves, susurrais-je.

Il rougit et détourna le regard. Adorable…

_ Dis-moi…, demandais-je. Quel est ton nom ?

_ Tu cherches des informations sur moi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Je veux juste faire connaissance. Je ne peux pas passer le restant de ma vie à t'appeler : le bel agent, le mec chaud, celui qui embrasse bien, le mec canon, le…

_ Stop ! Ok ! Ok ! Je vais te le dire. Je m'appelle Len.

Je me stoppai net. « Len ».

C'est lui ! C'est son fils ! Le fils de ce salaud qui a tué la fille de Miku-sama ! Je dois le tuer ! Faire souffrir Shion Kaito ! Mais je peux, avant tout, prendre quelques informations.

_ Tu as des parents ?

_ J'ai été adopté.

Donc, ce n'est pas son fils de sang.

_ Tes parents t'aiment ? Demandais-je.

_ Ma mère se montre très maternelle lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, mais mon père… Ce salopard… Je le hais et il me hait ! J'attends avec impatience le jour où il mourra !

Je fus très surprise de sa réaction. Je pensais qu'il appréciait son père mais, apparemment, je me trompais. Alors… inutile de le tuer… puisque son père s'en moque…

J'ignore pourquoi mais je sentis un grand soulagement traverser mon corps.

_ Et toi ? Dit-il.

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Quel est ton nom ? Je ne veux pas t'appeler « Le Diable » pour toujours.

_ … Je m'appelle Rin.

Len P.O.V.

_ … Je m'appelle Rin.

Rin… Quel beau nom. Le son est doux. J'ai envie de le prononcer…

_ … Rin…, murmurais-je.

Joli… Encore plus beau qu'elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il n'y a aucune chance que je la trouve… mignonne.

Ce mot rentra dans mon cerveau et me mit dans un état second. C'était comme si j'avais une vision.

Je voyais un petit garçon marcher dans un couloir. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, comme si mon cerveau m'en empêchait.

Il marchait tranquillement, il n'était pas pressé d'aller où il voulait aller. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un pleure de derrière une porte. Inquiet, il ouvrit cette porte et nous vîmes, lui et moi, une jeune fille agenouiller parterre, au fond de la chambre, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée. Lorsqu'elle vit qui la fixait, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes.

_ Oh ! C'est… C'est toi ?

_ Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Demanda le garçon.

_ ... Euh… Je… C'est vraiment rien !

_ Ce n'est pas rien ! Tu pleures ! Donc, tu souffres ! Alors, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

_ Je… Euh… Moly m'a frappé en me traitant de mocheté…

_ Quoi ? Hurla le jeune garçon. Elle a osé ?

Moi, qui regardais la scène, je fus assez touché par la réaction de cet enfant. Il voulait protéger son amie. Même moi, je trouvais cet acte adorable.

Le petit garçon s'avança vers elle, s'assit à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras. Après s'être remise de son choc, la jeune fille se laissa aller à une nouvelle crise de larmes dans les bras de son ami.

_ Ecoutes-moi bien, ma princesse…, dit-il. Tu es tout sauf moche. T'es-tu déjà regardé dans une glace ? Ton visage est encore plus magnifique que celui d'un ange. Tes yeux si bleus comme la mer et tes cheveux si blonds comme de l'or. Tu es la fille la plus belle au monde ! La plus belle ! Et la plus mignonne !

La jeune fille releva la tête, touchée par ses paroles, et elle le fixa avec intensité.

Puis… son visage s'approcha du garçon qui fit de même. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et les deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Deux enfants qui se partagent un baiser dans cette chambre presque vide et poussiéreuse… On eut dit le bonheur enfermé dans une cage rouillée.

_ Eh…, dit la jeune fille de sa voix de miel. Je… t'aime…

_ Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément.

Leurs corps avaient glissés sur le sol et le garçon avait fait tomber sur eux, un drap blanc qui trainait sur le lit. Il avait dut vouloir se rattrapé mais avait glissé avec lui.

Il y avait donc la fille sous le garçon, lui-même sous le drap. Ils avaient l'air de deux anges dans le paradis blanc et les nuages… Ils n'avaient pas arrêtez leur baiser. Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que le jeune homme se releva.

Je ne voyais toujours pas leurs visages mais je suis sûr à 100% qu'ils se souriaient.

…

_ Len… Len !

Une belle voix me tira de ma rêverie.

C'était Rin qui m'observait avec un regard inquiet.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions assis dans un parc désert.

_ Allo la terre ! Insista-t-elle.

_ Oui ! Je suis là ! C'est bon, tu peux arrêter !

_ Tu étais dans la lune. Ça va ?

_ Euh… Oui. Ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci.

_ Le surplus de travail ?

_ Peut-être… C'est surtout depuis que je te connais.

Elle parut choquée.

_ Fantasmerais-tu sur moi ?

Je rougis et bafouillai.

_ N-n-n-non ! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive !

_ Tu es trop craquant quand tu rougis…, rigola-t-elle.

_ Je te dis que je ne phantasme pas sur toi !

Elle attrapa mon menton et le tourna vers elle. Nous nous faisions face.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je peux me montrer gentille avec toi et te faire des choses…

_ Quels choses ?

_ Des choses d'adultes… Très adultes…

Pour me faire mieux comprendre, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mes cuisses, elle attrapa ma main et la glissa sur sa cuisse.

_ R-Rin ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Tu ne veux pas jouer ? Comme la dernière fois…

_ Tu es mon ennemi ! Lui rappelais-je.

_ Dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. On fait une trêve juste pour aujourd'hui… Oublions un instant que nous sommes dans des camps opposés…

Et elle embrassa mes lèvres avec une douceur étonnante venant d'elle.

Je laissai ma main traîner sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre se mélangea à ses fins cheveux dorés. Quant à elle, Rin glissa ses mains sous mon T-shirt et me caressa la poitrine.

A cause du manque d'oxygène, je quittai ses lèvres pour aller lécher son cou.

Elle balança sa tête en arrière pour me permettre de mieux le faire et un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres.

Puis, ma langue dévia sur ses clavicules. Mais ses vêtements me gênaient, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle ouvrit donc la fermeture éclair de son blouson, me faisant voir son T-shirt rouge à bretelle fines. Je pouvais maintenant déguster la douceur de sa peau sans qu'aucun obstacle ne m'en empêche.

_ Ahh…, gémit-elle. Nnn…

L'entendre faire ces sons me réjouis. Elle a une si belle voix quand elle gémit.

Ce fut à mon tour de gémir quand je sentis une main se glisser dans mon pantalon.

Wow ! Elle avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a fait ça mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller plus loin, j'entendis une voix.

_ Alors, mon vieux ? Tu flirt avec ta petite copine ?

Je relevai la tête.

… Gakupo ? Il est sorti de l'hôpital ? Depuis quand ? Oh ! Et puis, ce n'est pas le problème ! S'il voit Rin, ça pourrait être la catastrophe !

Rin sentit mon angoisse et elle referma la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, très discrètement. Elle resta tourner face à moi, la tête enfouis dans mon épaule.

_ Tu es sortis de l'hôpital ? Demandais-je. Comment tu vas ?

_ Super bien. Et je ne m'attendais pas à voir un tel spectacle en sortant de l'hôpital. Mon cher ami, Len, qui embrasse une nana alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire des filles jusqu'à ce jour. C'est ta petite amie ?

_ …

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien dire… Allez, je dois lui répondre !

_ … Oui… C'est ma petite amie.

Rin P.O.V.

_ … Oui… C'est ma petite amie.

Boom ! Boom !

Mon cœur battit plus fort.

Il m'avait appelé « sa petite amie ». Comme si on était… un couple…

Et il serrait ses bras autour de moi en un geste si protecteur. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de le taquiner ou de faire d'autres choses… Je voulais juste qu'il continu de me serrer dans ses bras pour toujours.

_ D'ailleurs, mon vieux…, continua Len. Tu nous as interrompus…

_ Ne t'en fait pas, Len. Je vous laisse. On se voit demain au boulot !

Et le mec aux cheveux violets s'en alla.

J'entendis Len soupirer.

_ On a eu chaud, pas vrai ? Lui dis-je.

_ Ça, c'est sur…

_ Désolée, mon cher Len… Je vais te laisser et m'enfuir, maintenant.

_ Pardon ?...

J'emprisonnai ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Et, d'un coup, je m'enfuis rapidement. La course à pied est l'un de mes points forts.

Ma journée de repos aura été parfaite. Je me demande quand je pourrais le revoir… Ce cher Len…

Onee-chan : Grande sœur en japonais. Ce terme est aussi utiliser par les enfants lorsqu'ils appellent quelqu'un de plus âgée qu'eux. C'est considéré comme mignon. =^^=


	8. Chapter 8 : Perfume of Love and Hate

_**Karakuri Burst**_

* * *

**J'ai enfin pu me connecter... (-")**

**Je suis dans un hôtel où je viens de perdre une heure à essayer de me connecter à internet (deux serveurs on essayer plus le patron en personne!)**

**J'ai finalement réussi alors j'en profite pour poster un chapitre tant que je le peux.**

**Note: Ce chapitre est très, très, TRES... étrange...**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit...**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

_**P.S.: chapitre légèrement érotique...**_

_**Et c'est un plaisir à lire pour ceux qui détestent Neru.**_

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Ma journée de repos m'avait bien requinqué et j'étais désormais prête à tuer de nouvelles victimes pour le compte de Miku. Mais avant, je désirai prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'hésitai à y aller car ça enlèverai l'odeur de Len.

J'étais de plus en plus désireuse de sa présence. On ne s'est rencontrés que deux fois et j'ai pourtant l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

J'adore ce garçon, il hésitait à flirter avec moi à cause de notre rang et de nos patrons qui sont ennemis. Mais j'avais encore réussit à le manipuler un peu pour mon compte. Bah… Je n'ai pas eu à le pousser trop loin. Une fois que je l'ai un peu allumé, il devient un superbe amant. Et, aujourd'hui, j'ai sentie qu'on aurait pu aller loin. Très loin. Moi, j'avais glissé ma main sur son « arbre ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en avais eu très envie. Pendant une bonne minute, j'avais pu le toucher. Je le sentais durcir sous mes mains quand l'agent aux cheveux violets est venu. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital lui. Dommage, il a l'air sympa. Pour en revenir à Len, j'ai aussi senti qu'il allait aller plus loin avec moi. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais j'ai senti sa main sur ma culotte. Mais, hélas, ça s'est fini.

Je me léchai les lèvres et entrai dans la douche.

J'en voulais encore. Je le voulais encore. Len… Je te veux pour moi seule.

Len P.O.V.

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre, me maudissant pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend en ce moment ? Je me surprends à la désiré. Elle, son corps… Non ! Ça suffit, Len ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas !

J'allais descendre dîner avec les autres quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

_ Entrez ! Dis-je.

Neru entra.

_ Len ! Tu es là ! J'étais si inquiète ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Où étais-tu ?

_ J'étais en repos, aujourd'hui, lui expliquai-je en soupirant.

Elle semblait concentrer sur une partie de mon visage. Elle s'approcha. Toujours le regard sur cette fameuse partie.

_ Len… Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur le visage…

_ Quoi ? Argh ! Cette fille… ! Si je la revois… !

Je m'essuyai le visage avec énervement. Rin… Je suis sûre que ça doit bien la faire rire.

_ Qui t'as fait ça, Len ? Demanda l'autre.

_ Personne que tu connais, annonçai-je.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Qui ?

_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! M'emportai-je. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

_ Si tu le prends comme ça… ! Dit-elle, énervée.

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Bon débarra !

Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça, aujourd'hui.

Neru P.O.V.

A moi ! Len est à moi ! Je vais trouver qui essaye de me le voler et je la tuerai ! Je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Je suis la seule pour lui ! La seule qui lui corresponde ! Len est à moi pour toujours !

Len P.O.V.

_Le lendemain :_

Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller manger. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit. En chemin, une voix très familière m'interpella.

_ Len ! Petit Don Juan !

Ce satané Gakupo…

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! M'offusquai-je.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé avec ta petite amie, hier ? Vous avez fait l'amour dans le parc ?

_ Gakupo ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Elle… Elle est partie…

_ Je vois… Dommage. Je me demande jusqu'où ça va aller la prochaine fois.

Moi aussi, je me le demande parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est de pire en pire… La première fois, on s'embrasse la seconde, on touche l'autre dans des endroits personnels et après ? On fera quoi la prochaine fois ? Je la pénétrerai et on fera un enfant ? Sottise ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je perds mes moyens devant elle et je la laisse faire tout ce qu'elle veut… Je sais qu'elle me manipule complétement mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

_ Sinon, Len, dit-il. Kaito veut nous donnez une autre mission.

Je frémis. Depuis quand je frémissais à l'annonce de ce terme ? J'ai pourtant l'habitude de ce mot… Nous nous dirigions, Gakupo et moi, vers le bureau de mon père. Après être entrés, je remarquai que, dans la pièce, il y avait Iroha, Neru, qui se jeta sur moi et me colla très fort, en poussant ses habituels « Kyaah ! », et ma mère adoptive, Meiko. C'était la femme de Kaito.

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et nous fit face.

_ Selon un informateur très précis, une des « marionnettes » de Miku va tenter d'assassiné un riche moine dans un temple et d'y voler une cloche sacré. Inutile de vous préciser la valeur de cette cloche. Votre mission est simple : empêcher ce vol et attraper la « marionnette » ou, en cas de problème, la tuer.

_ Toutes les personnes présentes ici y vont ? Demanda Neru, toujours collée à moi.

Elle me serre trop fort…

_ Non, ma femme doit rester s'occuper de certains papiers.

_ Kaito-sama…, demandais-je, hésitant.

_ Oui, Len ?

_ Cette « marionnette »… pourrait-elle être… « le Diable » ?

Il eut un silence pesant dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait voulu poser cette question et maintenant, Kaito devait y répondre.

_ Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Rin P.O.V.

Miku m'avait informé d'une mission. Je devais tuer un vieux moine et lui voler une cloche. En gros, c'était ça.

J'étais donc devant le grand temple, après avoir monté les longues marches qui y venaient. C'était interminable et dur.

Il faisait nuit, la lune brillait dans le ciel d'encre et aucunes étoiles n'étaient visibles.

Le vieux moine était en train de prier devant sa cloche. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Je sortis mon revolver et m'avançai vers lui.

Une odeur familière trainait dans l'air. J'adorais cette odeur mais où l'avais-je senti ? C'était fruité… Parfum d'homme… Un fruit mais lequel ?... Assez sucré… Je crois même que j'étais avec Len quand je l'ai senti… Len… Len ? Une odeur de banane ! Len est ici avec d'autres soldats !

Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir une femme blonde avec une couette sur le côté qui s'apprêtait à me frapper. J'abatis mon pistolet sur son visage et elle s'écroula parterre.

Ce n'était pas Len… Mais c'était son odeur. Pourquoi cette femme a l'odeur de Len sur elle ?

Je sentis une montée de colère prendre le contrôle de mon corps mais mon attention fut tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux violet qui s'apprêtait à abattre un poignard sur moi.

Je le bloquai avec mon bras et donna un coup de pied dans son estomac, l'envoyant valser plus loin.

Puis, je vis Len qui ramassai la fille bonde. Celle-ci s'agrippa à lui tandis qu'il la soutint par l'épaule.

Une monté de jalousie monta en moi. Je pointai mon pistolet vers la blonde mais la fille aux cheveux roses clair et aux yeux d'or tenta des prises de Kung-Fu sur moi.

Pendant que je parais les attaques rapide de cette ninja, je gardai un œil sur Len et cette blondasse. Il l'avait emmené hors combat pour qu'elle se repose. Elle était assise sur des marches d'escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du temple. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et un mouchoir et, après avoir humidifié ce mouchoir, il l'appliqua sur la tête de cette pétasse. Il s'apprêtait à venir se joindre au combat mais elle le retint par le bras et serra contre lui.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je faisais mais ça devait être effrayant puisque la petite ninja s'arrêta de stupeur et recula un peu, hésitante. Je choisis ce moment pour l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle tomba.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets et elle étaient tous les deux conscients mais dans l'incapacité de se battre avant quelques temps.

Len le remarqua. Il desserra la blonde de son corps et avança lentement vers moi. Nous nous faisions face.

Il était toujours aussi beau. La lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux et semblait les embellir encore plus.

_ Nous revoilà face à face, dit-il en plongeant son œil dans le mien.

_ Ouais, répondis-je. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir.

Sans me répondre, il courut vers moi en dégainant son katana pour l'abattre sur moi. Je parai le coup avec mon pistolet.

Son visage était des plus sérieux. Ça me donnait très envie de changer son expression en une émotion de choc. J'adore son visage quand il est choqué.

Je remontai donc mon genou discrètement dans son entre-jambe et j'eus l'effet escompté. Il se stoppa, les yeux écarquillés, et commençait à haleter.

Len… Ne fait pas ce genre de chose… Ça me donne envie de continuer en allant plus loin.

Je repris mes esprits et poussa Len dans le puits derrière lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas profond.

Derrière moi, la blonde s'agita. Elle semblait en colère.

_ Comment as-tu osé pousser mon Len dans ce puits ? Je vais te tuer.

…

… « Son » Len ?

_ Tu es qui pour lui ? Demandai-je avec un énervement non-contrôlé.

_ Sa petite amie, répondit-elle.

Je me figeai, livide, le regard meurtrier, les doigts tendus.

La tuer…

Je vais la tuer…

_ A… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…, haleta le garçon aux cheveux violets. Il… ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… On sait tous que tu l'aimes mais que… que ce sentiment n'est pas… partagé…

Je me détendis. Alors… Len ne l'aimes pas ? Ouf !

Je souris mais je devais tout de même punir cette pétasse pour avoir osé dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

_ Je déteste les menteuses, dis-je en me jetant sur elle.

Une fois sur elle je la frappais sauvagement, la faisant saigner de la bouche et du nez. Puis, je l'attachai à un arbre avec de la corde et je fis de même pour les deux autres. Il ne restait que Len.

Celui-ci remonta enfin du puits, plus sexy que jamais dans son uniforme dégoulinant d'eau. Ses mèches humides qui lui tombaient sur le visage m'excitaient. Qu'il est beau quand son corps est humide.

Il jeta un regard sur la scène.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Rassures-toi, mon chou, dis-je. Je n'ai tué personne.

_ Depuis quand tu l'appelle « mon chou » ? S'énerva la pétasse.

_ Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi, répondis-je en un rictus cruel. Alors, Len… On se bat ?

Ses amis eurent l'air étonnés de la familiarité avec laquelle je lui parlais.

_ Avec joie… Rin.

Je lui sautai dessus pour l'assommer mais il s'écarta et me donna un coup de katana. J'avais bougé à temps pour éviter qu'il ne me tue mais son sabre me fit une entaille sur le bras et je tombai sur le sol, dos aux trois camarades de Len enchaînés.

_ Bien joué ! Félicita la blonde qui devait oublier dans quelle situation elle était (c'est-à-dire : enchainée à un arbre).

Len soupira et je le comprenais. Il devait subir la présence de cette femme tous les jours ? Le pauvre…

Puisqu'il baissait sa garde, je dus, à contrecœur, lui tirer dessus. Ce que je fis… Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer. Je lui tirai une balle dans l'épaule.

Il en lâcha son katana et tomba parterre. Sa blessure était plus grave que la mienne.

Je l'amenai à un arbre et l'attacha aussi avec de la corde rigide.

Son sang coulait et je ne le supportai pas alors, je lui bandai le bras avec un bout de mon manteau.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me soigner ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mon jouet préféré, lui répondis-je.

_ Salope ! Hurla la blonde. Lâche mon Len !

Cette fille est la personne la plus agaçante que je connaisse.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon ? Demandais-je en souriant.

Elle se stoppa net, comprenant qu'elle était en position de faiblesse.

Elle était amoureuse de Len et ne supportait pas que je le touche… Voilà qui me donne une idée.

Je montai sur lui, mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches (comme la veille, pendant notre sortie) et m'assis sur lui.

_ Alors ? Demandais-je. Tu ne viens pas m'empêcher de le toucher ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que je la narguais et elle hurla de rage.

J'avais enfin une excuse pour pouvoir jouer avec Len malgré la présence de ses amis qui me regardaient avec des visages extrêmement choqués. Au moins, ils ne l'accuseront pas d'y être pour quelque chose dans cette affaire puisqu'il est enchaîné.

_ Rin… A… Arrête…, demanda le jeune garçon blond, sous moi.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas…, rigolais-je.

_ Ça suffit ! Cria l'autre fille à couette blonde. Ne le touche pas !

_ « Ne le touche pas » ? Répétais-je. Tu devrais savoir que c'est quand on demande à quelqu'un de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il a envie de le faire.

Sur ses mots, je plongeai sur les lèvres de Len, faisant hurler de rage l'autre nana et choquant encore plus les deux autres agents. Quant à Len, il se laissait faire, même s'il serrait les poings au-dessus de lui (car c'est là que je les avais attachés, ça fait une sorte de position de soumission et c'est très excitant). Des légers gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche mais j'étais la seule à les entendre.

Puis, je retirai ma bouche et me tournai vers la pétasse qui pleurait de rage. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le filet de salive qui allait de la bouche de Len à la mienne. Je le rompis en enroulant mon doigt dedans et le lécha.

_ Ce garçon a très bon goût, annonçais-je.

Elle devait en avoir sérieusement marre que je la nargue car elle gigota dans tous les sens.

_ Arrête de jouer avec lui, implora le garçon aux cheveux violets. Len n'y connait rien aux femmes. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie jusque-là.

_ Oh ! Ça va, Gakupo ! S'énerva Len. Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

_ Je n'arrête pas de le répéter ! Annonça la fille aux cheveux rose. Si ce mec savait mieux se comporter, il deviendrait le garçon le plus convoité par les filles de toute la planète !

_ Iroha ! S'énerva Len. Ça ne va pas de dire ça, maintenant ? Et depuis quand on parle de ma vie amoureuse alors qu'on est en face d'une criminelle armée qui pourrait nous tuer d'une minute à l'autre ?

Ce n'est pas totalement faux…

Bizarrement, je trouve ça plaisant de discuter avec eux ou, du moins, de les écouter.

_ Toi ! Hurla la blonde. Ne touche pas à Len ! Il est à moi !

_ A toi ? Demandais-je. Pourtant, il ne semble pas être d'accord. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont tu prétends qu'il t'appartient.

_ Un jour, il m'aimera ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ J'en doute…, murmura l'intéresser.

_ Tu ne l'aura pas, annonçai-je. Mais laisses-moi te montrer, petite fille, ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire.

C'était mon excuse. Mon excuse pour aller plus loin avec lui.

J'ouvris le manteau de Len et contemplai sa chemise blanche, impeccable et ôta sa cravate rouge.

_ Q-Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Demanda la blonde.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je. Je fais ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire.

Et j'arrachai la chemise de Len.

A ce moment, la blonde n'existait plus. Les deux autres non plus. Il n'y avait que nous deux… Len… et moi.

Son torse était magnifique. Musclé mais pas trop, pour préserver les douces courbes de son corps.

Il frémissait, mais ce ne fus rien comparé aux bruits qu'il faisait quand je touchai sa poitrine…Lentement… Prenant soin de ne pas le griffé avec mes ongles. Je devais préserver ce corps magnifique. Je touchai un de ses tétons, le faisant haleter.

Il aimait ça. Et moi aussi.

J'approchai ma bouche de lui et léchai son torse.

Il lâcha un son que je situerais entre le cri et le gémissement.

_ Len ! Cria le prénommé Gakupo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

_ Il prend juste du plaisir, répondis-je. Je pourrais me montrer plus généreuse avec lui en faisant encore plus de choses, pas vrai, gamine ?

La blonde eu un visage de haine. La guerre était déclarée entre nous deux. Une guerre que je compte vite gagné.

Je laissai mon manteau tomber sur mes coudes et je baissai mon kimono, exposant ma poitrine à mon « jouet ».

Il écarquilla les yeux et rougis. Aucuns doutes : il aimait.

J'attrapai sa tête et la fourra dans ma poitrine. D'un seul coup.

Outre le cri agonisant de la pétasse et les cris choqués des deux agents, c'étaient vraiment très agréable. Il embrassait discrètement ma poitrine. Mais je ne pouvais pas en montrer plus aux autres.

J'attrapai mon pistolet et tirai sur les bougies et les lampes, seuls sources de lumière dans ce lieu.

Il faisait désormais complétement noir et Len le comprit. Personne ne nous verrait. Alors, sans aucune retenue, il mordilla mon sein. Je poussai un cri aigu et tira, d'un coup de pistolet, sur la corde qui retenait les mains de Len. Il se jeta sur moi et continua de me montrer tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait me donner.

Jouer le garçon soumis ne devait pas lui plaire et il avait décidé de me le faire payer puisqu'il épingla mes deux poignets dans une de ses mains et m'emprisonna sur le sol. Après ça, il retira mon kimono. J'étais presque nue devant lui, il ne me restait que ma culotte noire.

Une main sur mes hanches, il continua de me lécher les seins. Puis, la main sur mes hanches arriva sur mon entre-jambe.

J'essayais de m'empêcher de gémir, mais ce fut plus dur lorsque je sentis son doigt.

Il remarqua mon agonie et cala sa cravate dans ma bouche avant de revenir à son activité d'avant.

Les va-et-vient de sa main me poussèrent à mordre plus fort dans la cravate tandis que je jouissais. Il retira sa main, contempla le liquide que je venais de lui donner et il mit son doigt dans sa bouche.

_ Len… murmurais-je. Plus…

Il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon, et s'approcha de moi.

Enfin… il allait être à moi…

Ou pas.

Des lumières arrivèrent, au loin. Sans doute des renforts des quatre agents qui ne faisaient plus de rapport à leur patron depuis un petit bout de temps.

Len et moi, nous nous rhabillons et je le rattachai à l'arbre.

Avec un dernier baiser, je m'éloignai de lui.

_ Venez vite ! Hurla la blonde. La criminelle est là !

Ah oui… J'allais l'oublier, celle-là.

Je pris mon revolver et lui tira deux balle quelque part dans son ventre.

Elle hurla de douleur et je m'enfuis en courant.

Je passe vraiment mon temps à fuir.

* * *

**Quand je vous disais que c'est étrange... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.**

**J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu.**


	9. Chapter 9 : The calm before the storm

**Karakuri Burst**

_Chapitre 9_

**Ce chapitre peut-être considérer comme le calme avant la tempête. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, pas de flirt ou autres mais bientôt... Dans un prochain chapitre... Eh Eh Eh...**

**Moueheheheheheheheh!**

* * *

Gakupo P.O.V.

Une fois les secours arrivèrent, nous fûmes détacher de nos arbres et les médecins emmenèrent Neru qui avait l'air mal en point. Beaucoup de sang était rependu là où elle était avant que les secours ne l'emmènent.

On nous fit asseoir dans des ambulances malgré nos protestations. Len était le seul à n'avoir rien eu. A part les traces de cordes sur ses poignets qui indiquait qu'il avait été attaché. Iroha et moi avions quelques hématomes et une très légère commotion cérébrale.

Je commençai à en avoir sérieusement marre d'aller à l'hôpital. Une fois, ça va mais deux… en l'espace d'une semaine… Pff !

J'avais poireauté trois jours aux urgences alors que j'aurais pu sortir le lendemain mon arrivée (qui a eu lieu le soir).

Et, aujourd'hui, nous devions faire notre rapport à Kaito-sama. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore s'en prendre à Len. Ça devient chiant, à la fin…

Nous étions donc tous, sauf Neru, allez au bureau du patron et, en ce moment, nous lui faisions notre rapport.

_ Donc, elle s'est encore enfuit ? Demanda Kaito.

_ Oui, monsieur, répondis-je. Mais Len à réussit à la blesser en lui donnant un coup de sabre dans l'épaule.

_ Elle est très forte, monsieur, continua Iroha. Elle a réussi à contrer mes techniques de combat alors que j'ai été entraînée à toutes sortes d'arts martiaux depuis ma jeunesse. Comment fait-elle ?

_ J'ai une réponse, annonça Kaito-sama. Du moins, une théorie que je pense juste.

Il nous regarda tous dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

_ Nous avons déjà arrêté, par le passé, une des très nombreuses marionnettes d'Hatsune Miku. Et, en lui faisant une autopsie, car il s'était suicider sitôt qu'on l'eut capturé, on décela, dans son organisme, une grande quantité de produit chimique en tout genre. Je pense donc que Miku-ch… qu'Hatsune-san a procuré toutes sortes de drogues de combat au « Diable », d'où sa connaissance en combat. Ma théorie m'a paru encore plus logique lorsque vous m'avez dit que ces yeux étaient rouges. Cela doit être dut aux drogues qu'Hatsune-san lui administre. Ils doivent avoir une certaine influence sur son organisme.

Nous prenions quelques temps pour bien comprendre ce qu'il nous avait dit, en gardant en compte le fait que Kaito-sama avait failli dire « Miku-chan » au lieu de « Hatsune-san ». Ils se connaissent forcément depuis longtemps. Ce qui semble logique puisqu'ils se haïssent. Il a dut se passer un truc entre eux pour que ça dégénèrent ainsi.

Len semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comme je le connaissais depuis qu'on avait commencé à bosser ici, je reconnaissais certaines de ces mimiques : une ride était apparue avec son froncement de sourcil, signe que quelque chose le gênait. Et il se frottait la lèvre avec son pouce, signe de doute et d'incompréhension. Pourtant, tous ce que Kaito-sama nous avait dit était clair. Alors pourquoi quelque chose semblait le déranger… ? Ou le rendre triste… ?

_ Bon, conclut Kaito-sama. Je vous laisse partir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Vous avez deux jours de repos pour vous remettre d'aplomb.

Nous nous exécutâmes, sans poser de questions.

Sur le chemin, je voulais parler à Len mais il marcha très vite pour nous semez. Iroha et moi le poursuivîmes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il nous ignora et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ressortir quelques minutes après avec quelques affaires personnels. Il avait sans doute envie de rentrer chez lui pour ces deux jours de repos. Mais nous n'abandonnions pas, Iroha et moi, et nous le suivîmes ainsi jusqu'à chez lui. Durant tout le chemin, les seuls mots qui sortaient de sa bouches furent « foutez-moi le camp », « dégagez » ou bien « allez au diable, tous les deux ».

Arrivé chez lui, il nous claquât la porte au nez.

_ Allez, Len ! Implorais-je. Sois sympas !

_ Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin de sommeil !

Même après 30 minutes passées devant sa porte il refusa de nous ouvrir. Iroha et moi décidions donc de rentrer.

Le problème, c'est que j'ignorais où j'étais puisque je n'avais fait que suivre Len. Je dus donc retenir le nom de la rue où nous étions et appelé Luka pour qu'elle vienne me chercher avec ma camarade. A cette heure, elle est en repos, elle aussi.

Plus tard, une grosse voiture beige s'arrêta devant nous. J'ouvris la porte pour laisser Iroha monté et je m'installai à l'avant, à côté de ma petite amie.

_ Merci de t'être déplacer, la remerciais-je en l'embrassant. Tu nous sauves.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors, dans le quartier de Len ? Demanda Luka.

_ On a essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations, annonça Iroha. Mais ce mec est très secret sur ses sentiments et ses pensées.

_ Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, confirmais-je. Je me demande ce qui le turlupine. Depuis son premier affrontement avec « Le Diable », il a beaucoup changé. Il commence à avoir un comportement étrange.

Un comportement très étrange…

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Qu'est-ce qui se passes, en ce moment ? Hatsune Miku drogue Rin ? Quel horreur ! Est-ce nocif pour elle ? Non pas que je m'inquiète… Pas du tout même. Je suis juste curieux !

Cette Hatsune Miku est vraiment une garce ! Osez faire subir ça à ses agents…

Non. Pas ses agents. Ses « marionnettes » ! Rin est l'une de ses marionnettes… Je me demande ce qu'elle ressent. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle a ressentis pendant tout ce temps…

Pour la première fois, j'essayais de me mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir autant souffert que moi.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Miku m'avait autorisé quelques jours de repos, juste le temps que mon bras cicatrise.

C'est pour ça que j'étais, en ce moment, allongée dans mon lit, sans rien faire. Je m'ennuyais à mourir.

Alors, je glissais vers mon petit bureau et ouvris un des tiroirs pour en sortir une boîte bleu qui s'ouvrait sur une bande d'or.

J'avais cette boîte depuis longtemps mais à cause d'un problème de mémoire dût à des drogues que Miku m'avait donné, je ne me souvenais pas de cette boîte. A quoi servait-elle ? Que refermait-elle ?

Je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir car il y avait un code à trois lettres à marquer pour l'ouvrir mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Et je ne voulais pas forcer la serrure car j'avais le sentiment que cette boîte était précieuse, donc, je refusais de l'abimer.

Lorsque je n'avais rien à faire, je tentais des combinaisons pour ouvrir cette boîte.

J'avais déjà testé « Rin », « AAA », « BBB » (et toutes les autres triples lettres), « Gun », et pleins d'autres. Mais aucuns ne collaient.

J'eus, tout d'un coup, une idée.

« Len »… trois lettres.

Je souris à moi-même. Il n'y avait aucun chance que ça soit ça mais, vu l'ennui que je ressentais, je pouvais tenter pour passer le temps.

Je tapais ces trois lettres.

L…

E…

N…

Et la serrure s'ouvrit.

…

…

…

…

Huh ?

Je reculai machinalement. Pourquoi le nom de Len permettait l'ouverture de cette boîte ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Etait-ce parce que… je connaissais déjà Len ?

Non ! Impossible ! Je devais surement connaître un autre Len quand j'étais petite. A moins que je n'ai marqué ces lettres au hasard.

Oui ! C'est surement ça ! Les enfants sont tellement étranges ! Je suis sûre que c'est la vraie raison ! C'est même évident.

Qu'est-ce qui me prends de croire que je le connaissais déjà ?

Len est un inconnu pour moi. Tous ce que je connais de lui, c'est son nom, son métier, et ses parents adoptifs.

Et je sais qu'il est beau…

Et qu'il aime aussi jouer avec moi…

Comme la veille…

Je mis automatiquement ma main à « cet endroit où il m'avait touché ». Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces…

Je veux le revoir.

Je le veux maintenant.

Maintenant.

Mon attention revint sur la boîte que j'avais finalement réussit à ouvrir. J4allais enfin pouvoir connaître son contenu.

Doucement, je la pris dans mes mains et ouvrit le couvercle.

…

… une bague ?

Une bague verte qui représentait un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur un anneau d'argent à motifs étranges. L'argent retenait les gemmes vertes. A une de ces gemmes était accrochée une autre gemme, plus petite, et ronde.

Un bout de ficelle passait dans l'anneau, comme pour en faire un collier.

… Magnifique.

Je fus éblouie par la beauté de cet objet.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai mis la bague en position de collier mais il me semblait qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Je mis le collier dans une des poches de mon kimono pour ne pas la perdre. Je tiens à garder cet objet avec moi. Je sens que j'en ai besoin.

J'espère découvrir un jour qui me la donner et pourquoi.

* * *

**Voilà, il n'y a rien eu de très poignant mais je vous promet de faire des efforts pour la suite.**

**Il est possible qu'il y ait des choses épicés dans le prochain... ou celui d'après... XD**

**Bon, sinon, merci d'avoir lu!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Enemies or lovers?

**Karakuri Burst**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, euh... qui prouve que j'ai un sacré esprit pervers!**

**Je tiens à passer un message à une de mes amies que je considère comme ma petite soeur et qui va surement lire ce chapitre (j'ai nommé : 1008LaviGakupo3107): Ne lis SURTOUT pas ça! Tu es trop pure pour ça! ( ). En fait, je ne vois pas le but de ce message puisque je suis sûre à environ 200 % que tu vas le lire comme même... (Suis-je inteligente parfois?)**

**Bref! Bon chapitre!**

**P.S.: ce chapitre est épicé... Je veux dire... Plus que les autres!**

_Chapitre 10 :_

Len P.O.V.

Deux jours étaient passés. Je revenais enfin travailler. Rester chez moi à rien faire ne m'a jamais plu, je préféré bosser. Kaito voulu m'envoyer seul dans une mission de patrouille dans une mine. Apparemment, il était possible que des criminels s'y soient réfugiés. Kaito était sûr que non, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un vérifie. Et ce quelqu'un fut moi.

Kaito m'eut aussi averti de l'état de santé de Neru, bien que je n'en ait absolument rien à faire. Elle était, apparemment, dans le coma. On l'avait envoyé dans un hôpital assez réputé pour la soigner.

Ceci étant dit, je quittais le bureau et marchais dans les longs couloirs.

Je me dirigeai, ensuite, vers le parking de la milice en faisant attention à bien éviter Iroha et Gakupo. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec eux. Ils m'avaient bien énervé l'autre jour à me suivre partout pour me poser des questions. J'ai le droit à mon intimité, tout de même !

Je montai dans une voiture mise à ma disposition par l'organisation de Kaito et roula rapidement vers cette mine déserte.

Le trajet fut simple et se déroula sans problèmes.

Je garais ma voiture devant l'entrée et m'aventura dans cet obscur endroit. Heureusement, des lampes étaient encore allumées et me permettant de voir. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de couper l'électricité, à la mairie.

Le sol était poussiéreux mais pas si mal fait que ça. Je m'attendais à pire.

La mine était complétement déserte et, plus je m'aventurais en profondeur, plus j'en étais sûr. Jamais des criminels se cacheraient au fond d'une mine. S'ils se faisaient repérer, ça prendrait un temps fou à remonter. Et quand on est criminel, le temps est précieux.

Je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin quand un petit bruit parvint à mon oreille. C'était comme si quelqu'un tirait quelque chose.

Je sortis mon katana de mon étui et m'avançai prudemment. Les criminels dont parlait Kaito étaient peut-être vraiment là, en fin de compte… Selon mon père, ils étaient trois. Je pourrais certainement les maîtriser.

Je me cachais derrière le mur d'où provenait le bruit et je bondis sur la première silhouette que je vis.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule silhouette…

Celle du « Diable ».

_ Rin ? Demandais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Rugit-elle. J'ai bien faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !

_ Désolé… Je croyais que c'était une bande de criminel.

Pourquoi je m'excuse ?

Je me retirais de là où j'étais car j'étais arrivé sur elle, dans une position assez gênante.

Mais moins que la dernière fois.

Je rougis en y pensant.

_ Euh…, commençais-je. Et donc… Que fais-tu, ici ?

_ Je cherche des pierres précieuses pour Miku-sama, répondit-elle avec énervement.

Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de moi ?

_ Des pierres ?

_ Oui. Il parait qu'il y a des beaux joyaux, ici. Donc, j'en cherche… Mais la paroi est trop solide et je n'arrive pas à la tirer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à cette fameuse paroi. C'était ça qu'elle tirait ? Elle allait se déchirer les muscles, comme ça.

Je rangeai mon sabre dans son étui et me mis face au mur. Je l'empoignais à deux mains et tirai de toutes mes forces.

_ Len ?

Elle paraissait choquée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Ça se voit, non ? Je t'aide.

Et je tirai de plus belle.

Ayant plus de muscle qu'elle, je sentis la paroi bouger. Encore un petit effort… Et la paroi céda, dévoilant des pierres étincelantes. Si les mineurs, qui travaillaient ici avant, avaient vus ça… Ils ne seraient certainement pas partis pour abandonner cette mine.

_ Waouh ! S'exclama Rin. Merci, Len !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras pour me faire un câlin de remerciement, me faisant rougir.

_ Tu es vraiment un type génial…, dit-elle.

Puis, ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je fus choqué… jusqu'à ce qu'elle éloigne sa bouche de la mienne, après quelques temps.

_ C'était ta récompense, me sourit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Depuis quand « s'embrasser entre ennemis » était devenu quelque chose de normal. Quoique, c'est vrai que notre relation était assez « hors normes ».

_ D'ailleurs… me dit-elle. Je pensais à quelque chose…

J'avais l'impression qu'elle rougissait mais c'était, sans doute, à cause de la luminosité.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je.

_ Quand on est en mission, avec ou sans nos camarades de combats, et que l'on doit se battre… Euh… Evidemment, on se battra l'un contre l'autre… Peut-être même qu'on continuera nos flirts en même temps… Mais si, comme maintenant, on est seuls et qu'on n'a pas l'obligation de se battre… On peut… Disons… Sortir ensemble… ?

Je me figeai quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Quoi ?

_ En fait, dit-elle. On s'amuse bien à faire des choses d'adultes, tous les deux, alors je me disais que, puisqu'on aime se taquiner, on pourrait… mettre les choses au clair…

_ En gros… Lorsqu'on est seuls, on couche ensemble. Et lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un, on s'entretue avec quelques moments de flirt. C'est ça que tu me dis ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Mais, Rin ! Nous sommes dans des camps opposés !

_ Oui, mais… On peut aussi avoir une vie privée. C'est juste pour s'amuser. La vie est ennuyeuse, sinon. Alors ?... Tu acceptes ?

Mon choix ne fut pas du tout influencé par le fait que sa main déviait sur mon entrejambe. Ni par le fait qu'elle me léchait l'oreille. J'étais très ludique à ce moment-là et je décidai de refuser avec des mots durs pour qu'elle comprenne bien clairement que c'était impossible. Avec cette résolution, je lui répondis :

_ Oui.

Et je tombai sur elle. Mon chapeau tomba aussi et je retirais mes gants en tirant dessus avec mes dents. Puis, je l'embrassais. Passionnément. Ma langue léchait son cou, ses clavicules, son visage… si parfait.

Mes mains s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, les faisant tomber en cascade, parterre.

Elle déboutonna mon manteau noir pendant que je touchais sa cuisse chaude, me frottant à elle dans un geste doux. Quand elle l'eut enlevé, elle desserra ma cravate pour la jeter plus loin. Quant à moi, j'enlevais son kimono et léchai sa douce poitrine.

Ses deux chaussettes hautes finirent elles aussi sur le sol. Je les avais retirés avec mes dents. Une fois que j'en enlevais un, je me permettais de lécher sa jambe. C'était mon trophée.

J'embrassais un de ses seins, la faisant gémir, tandis que je pinçais l'autre.

_ Ahh… Len… Nnn… Ahh…

L'entendre faire ces sons m'excita encore plus. Je n'avais, habituellement, pas un esprit pervers mais là… je la voulais… Je la désirais plus que tout…

_ Rin…, soufflais-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'ôtai mes bottes et mon pantalon en continuant de l'embrasser, de la toucher de partout. Aucune partie de son corps ne devait m'être inconnue.

Ma main dévia sur sa culotte humide.

_ Rin… Tu es déjà très excitée…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car je retirai sa culotte pour lécher sa féminité.

_ Anh ! Gémit-elle. Len ! Ahh… Nnn… Len…

Je la laissais jouir sous ma langue et monta sur elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Enfin… J'allais mettre fin au supplice. Rin allait être mienne. Mon caleçon tomba et je plongeais en elle.

Je sentis qu'elle venait de perdre sa virginité. Elle était vierge ? Ça, pour une surprise… C'est une surprise. Je suis donc sa première fois…

Elle gémissait plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Tous les deux, nous prenions du plaisir à goûter à ce fameux « fruit défendu ». Ce pécher que nous commettions en ce moment même était le plus délicieux de tous les pêchers.

Je fis des va-et-vient répétitifs en observant le visage de mon amante. Ses joues étaient rouges et des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Sa respiration était lourde et rapide, tandis que des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. De la sueur coulait sur sa joue. On comprenait qu'elle souffrait mais que cette douleur se transformait en plaisir après quelques temps.

Pour changer de position, je montai ses genoux sur mes épaules et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ses baisers étaient incroyables. Si chauds… Si doux… Et quand elle autorisa ma langue à rentrer, le baiser fut plus profond. Je pouvais découvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche. Nos deux langues se mêlaient et s'embrassaient.

Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais que nous arrivions au bout.

_ Len… Len… Len !

_ R-Rin !

Et nous atteignirent notre orgasme ensemble.

Je tombai sur elle, de fatigue, mais parvins à me retirer d'elle, haletant. Rin n'était pas en meilleure forme. Ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues et je les retirai délicatement avec mes doigts.

Elle se serra contre moi, plongeant la tête dans ma poitrine.

_ Len…

_ Rin…

_ C'était bon… Tu as aimé ?

_ Oui…

Je serai mes bras autour de son corps tremblotant.

_ Dans ce cas…, continua-t-elle. On recommencera ?

_ Oui. Si nous sommes toujours en vie.

Je dis ça parce qu'il était prévue que l'on s'affronte. Est-ce, d'ailleurs, une bonne chose que d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec la personne que l'on doit éliminer ? J'en doute… Mais je voulais Rin pour moi.

Mais à cause d'Hatsune Miku et de Shion Kaito, je devais me contenter de la voir en secret. Foutu destin ! Hatsune-san entravait Rin et Kaito-sama m'entravait, moi !

_ …Je vais devoir y aller, me dit tristement Rin. Si je ne me dépêche pas de ramener ces diamants… Miku-sama va s'énervée.

Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix. Comme si elle était en danger de mort. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Cette « Hatsune Miku » est probablement plus dangereuse que je ne le pense pour faire peur à Rin, comme ça.

_ Ok, répondis-je. On se verra une autre fois.

_ Et j'ose espérer que ça sera en dehors d'un combat, ajouta-t-elle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Nous verrons ce que le destin nous réserve, lui répondis-je.

Puis, avec un sourire, elle se rhabilla et quitta la mine avec ses bijoux en main.

Je fis de même plus tard. Je n'allais pas dormir ici, non plus.

Je sortis de cette mine avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Je crois même que je souriais. C'était tellement rare…

Je rentrais au Q.G. avec ce sourire.

Je me baladais dans les couloirs avec ce sourire.

Je fis mon rapport à Kaito avec ce sourire (j'avais juste dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la mine. Inutile de lui préciser que j'ai couché avec « le Diable »). Mon père haussa les sourcils dans l'incompréhension lorsqu'il me vit heureux.

Puis, je retournai à ma chambre avec ce sourire.

Il me semblait que quelques filles s'étaient évanouies sur mon chemin mais, qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait l'amour avec Rin. Rien ne peut me faire descendre de mon petit nuage.

_ Len ? Demanda une voix familière avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Gakupo qui avait les yeux écarquillés avec, à ses côtés, Iroha et Luka. Luka avait un visage neutre mais la tête d'Iroha rivalisait avec celle de Gakupo.

_ Oui ? Répondis-je en souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Gakupo. Tu es différent. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être joyeux comme ça…

_ T'as perdu ta virginité, ou quoi ? Se moqua Iroha.

Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge et je détournai le regard.

_ Len… ?

Oups ! Grillé !

* * *

Iroha P.O.V.

Aujourd'hui, avec ma cousine Luka, et Gakupo, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de travail. Donc, nous nous étions accordé une pause-café. Mais, sur le chemin du retour, je vis des filles tourner de l'œil et tomber parterre avec des visages très satisfaits. Comme si elles pouvaient mourir heureuses. Nous regardions dans le couloir pour chercher la cause de cette épidémie de crise de joie et nos bouches chutèrent.

Len se baladait tranquillement dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres avec un teint radieux. Je crois même l'avoir entendu siffloter des chansons joyeuses.

_ Len ? Demanda Gakupo à ma place.

Il se tourna vers nous et nous répondis avec un grand sourire qui nous cloua sur place :

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Gakupo. Tu es différent. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être joyeux comme ça…

_ T'as perdu ta virginité, ou quoi ? Me moquais-je.

Du rouge se plaquât sur le visage de Len et il chercha à éviter notre regard.

…

…

…

Attends…

Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ Len… ? Tentais-je.

_ Ne nous dis pas que…, commença Gakupo. Pas toi ! C'est impossible !

_ J'ai des trucs à faire ! Dit-il en fuyant.

Nous n'arrivions pas à bouger. Len avait couché avec quelqu'un ? Pincez-moi ! Je dois rêver ! Il n'y a aucune chance que ça se produise ! Len se fout des femmes !

_ Quel est le problème ? Demanda Luka. Il a l'âge pour faire ça, il me semble.

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Répliqua Gakupo. Len ne s'intéresse normalement pas aux femmes, ni au sexe ! Alors, évidemment… on est un peu pris au dépourvu.

_ Neru va s'en ronger les doigts si elle revient, rigolais-je.

_ Allons, Iroha ! M'engueula ma cousine. Ce n'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça !

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Le portable de Gakupo sonna.

_ Allo ? Kaito-sama ? Oui ? Hum… Quoi ? Neru ? Mais… Comment ? Oh là, là… Hum… Oui. Je préviens Iroha et j'envoie un message à Len.

Et Gakupo raccrocha le téléphone.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

_ Neru… a été capturé par Hatsune Miku. Elle a envoyé deux agents la kidnappée.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Luka.

_ Elle a dût apprendre que Neru bossait parmi les meilleurs agents de Kaito-sama et comme son but et de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

_ Je ne pense pas que Neru revienne de sitôt, annonça Gakupo. Un de nos agents a déjà été kidnappé par Hatsune Miku, par le passé. On ne l'a plus jamais revu.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Neru à cause de son caractère « pot-de-colle » mais je me surpris à éprouver, tout de même, de la pitié et de la compassion pour elle.

La pauvre…

* * *

**Voilà! Je vous avais prévenu que c'était épicé! (èoé) Tant pis pour vous si vous êtes choqués! Mouahahahahahahahahahahah... /pan/ XP**


	11. Chapter 11 : Welcome to Hell

**Karakuri Burst**

**Depuis le chapitre précèdent, je suis prise d'une envie de faire encore plus de scène perverse (*w*). Faut dire que c'est super excitant les histoires d'amour interdites ! Moueheheh !**

**Je vais passer une semaine hors connexion d'internet (à moins que j'arrive à choper l'ordi de mon oncle…) alors, sachez que je vais bosser comme une malade ! En une semaine, j'ai le temps de faire plein de chapitre de cette fiction (faut dire que je ne m'en lasse pas =^w^=).**

**Mais, vous savez, j'ai fait une frise chronologique de ce qu'il va se passer dans chacune de mes fictions, et j'ai prévue, pour le moment, au moins 24 chapitres de Karakuri Burst (*o*). Je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot (=.=''). Bon, tout ça pour dire que j'en ai pas terminé avec les scènes érotiques !**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer : bonne lecture ! ^o^**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Inconnue P.O.V. (quelques heures plus tôt) :

L'hôpital de Loretta était l'un des rares bâtiments encore éclairés le soir.

Mon frère et moi pénétrâmes dans cet hôpital. Nous cherchions un nom en particulier dans le registre de l'accueil.

Il y avait tellement de papier… Ça allait nous prendre toute la nuit !

_ Je l'ai ! Déclara mon frère en brandissant un papier. Elle est dans la chambre 524 !

_ Bravo ! Applaudis-je. Tu es si fort.

Et je lui donnai un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

_ Je te donnerais une récompense plus tard, promis-je.

Il ronronna de plaisir. Mais avant la récompense, il fallait finir la mission.

Nous montâmes d'étage en étage jusqu'à la chambre 524 situer au cinquième étage. La porte, comme toutes les autres, était blanche. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Une silhouette dormait sur un lit blanc. Aucunes fleurs dans le vase, la fille qui dormait n'avait apparemment reçut aucune visite. Ses longs cheveux blonds, lâchés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration était longue et ses yeux fermés.

_ Nous y voilà…, constatais-je. Neru Akita…

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

J'avais envoyé deux de mes meilleurs agents pour kidnappé un des sbires de Kaito. Gumi et Gumiya. Deux jumeaux aux cheveux courts et verts. Deux mèches descendaient légèrement sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient spécialisés dans les infiltrations et non dans le combat. Et ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à faire l'amour partout, n'importe quand et n'importe où. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. C'est même très excitant.

Ils étaient rentrés avec un grand sac dans lequel se trouvait Neru Akita. Un sbire de Kaito qui fait partie des meilleures. Depuis que ma Rin l'a envoyé dans le coma, elle ne ressemble qu'à un bout de chiffon pourri.

Je l'avais envoyé à l'une de mes scientifiques préférée, Haku Yowane. Une albinos aux cheveux argentés. Elle l'avait gardé dans une pièce pendant trois jours. Après ce laps de temps, Neru s'était réveillée de son coma.

_ Où… suis-je… ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ En enfer, répondis-je en passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tu peux être sûre, petite fille, que tu ne repartiras jamais d'ici vivante.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

_ Ha… Hatsune Miku ?!

Elle voulait se lever mais ses mains étaient menottées au lit.

_ Dans le mille, souris-je. Je serais volontiers rester jouer avec toi mais j'ai un boulot monstre qui m'attend. Je viendrais m'occuper de toi lorsque j'aurais terminé. En attendant, je vais te laisser avec une de mes « marionnettes », qui va te surveiller.

Rin, qui était restée dans le couloir, entra dans la chambre avec son habituel sourire de psychopathe.

Humm… Violente. Elle est vraiment mon genre. J'aime les filles comme elle.

_ Rin, souris-je. Tu veilleras sur elle. Empêche-la de s'enfuir si elle essaye.

_ Oui, Miku-sama. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, je la laissai seule avec Akita-chan.

* * *

Neru P.O.V.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Me voilà bloquée avec cette salope de sadique psychopathe !

_ Toi ! Rugis-je. C'est à cause de toi, tout ce qui m'arrive !

_ Oui. Et alors ?

Elle m'énerve…

_ T'es vraiment une espèce de…

_ Taratata ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je te déconseille de te montrer insolente. Je pourrais te tuer dans la seconde, si je le voulais.

_ Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_ Ohhh… Laisses-moi m'amuser encore un peu ! J'adore m'amusez…

Cool ta vie.

_ …surtout avec Len…, finit-elle.

Je sentis une bouffée de colère m'envahir.

_ Salope ! Ne parles pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais ! Tu ne connais rien de lui ! Alors ne parles pas de lui comme si vous vous connaissiez ! Hurlais-je.

_ On se connait assez pour avoir des rapports sexuels, ajouta-t-elle.

…

…

…

… Quoi ?!

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_ On se connait assez pour avoir des rapports sexuels, dis-je en souriant.

Il y eu un silence.

_ Quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle. Menteuse ! Len ne ferait jamais ça ! Et encore moins avec toi !

J'ôtai le bandage de mon coup et m'approchai d'elle.

_ Voici le suçon qu'il m'a fait, souris-je. Tu savais que Len mettait des caleçons jaunes et noirs ? Il sent bon la banane, aussi. Et son sexe est assez gros. Ça m'a fait un peu mal lorsque l'on s'est uni mais… il est vraiment bon au lit.

_ Le ferme ! Je refuse de croire ça ! Len ne s'intéresse pas encore aux femmes !

_ Oh que si… Il s'intéresse à moi ! Même qu'il aime beaucoup me lécher le cou… Et il a des fesses douces comme celles d'un bébé…

_ Tais-toi !

Et voilà comment on énerve une proie~ !

Plus tard, Miku ouvrit la porte pour indiquer qu'elle avait fini.

_ Mettons-nous à des affaires plus drôle…, rigola Miku. Je sens que je vais bien m'amusez avec toi… Akita-chan~ !

Je me permis de sortir pour aller voir ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant ici.

Neru Akita allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec Miku…

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

J'avais fourré une grande quantité de somnifère dans la perfusion d'Akita-chan. Elle allait pouvoir me servir de cobaye pour une expérience.

Je lui ingérai une seringue dans la peau contenant un liquide pourpre.

Un cri d'agonie s'échappa de sa gorge. Pendant près de trois heures, elle n'avait fait que hurler de douleur. Son corps fut pris de convulsion.

Il n'y avait que 2% de chance de survie avec ce produit. Et, évidemment, elle n'y survie pas.

Akita-chan venait de décéder… Dans d'abominables souffrances.

Bon… Voilà qui est fait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à envoyer son corps à Kaito-kun.

Ça sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire…

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Gakupo et moi nous étions permis une sieste pour récupérer notre sommeil en retard. Nous avions fait deux nuits blanches d'affilés pour travailler.

Après deux heures de repos bien méritez, nous sommes allés remplir quelques papiers dont la moitié ne servait strictement à rien. En me levant de mon bureau pour aller chercher du café, j'ai percuté une femme… C'était ma mère adoptive, Meiko Shion. La femme du boss.

_ Oh ! Mère ! Pardon ! Je ne vous avez pas vu.

_ Ce n'est rien, Len. Alors, dis-moi… Comment vas-tu ?

_ Euh… Ça peut aller. Et vous ?

_ Bien. Je suis occupée en ce moment. Tu savais que demain c'est l'anniversaire de ton père ?

Je fus interloqué. Je ne le savais pas du tout.

_ Non… Je l'ignorais.

_ Je doute que tu lui offre quoique ce soit, vu vos relations, mais c'est toujours ça de sus.

Ça, c'est bien vrai.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, mère.

Et elle s'en alla.

Bon… Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose. C'est toujours bon à savoir… Je suppose…

* * *

Gumi P.O.V.

**(Je vais essayer de foutre une scène érotique qui ne parle pas de Rin et Len. Apprécier l'effort !)**

Gumiya et moi avions amenés Neru Akita à Miku-sama avant de nous retirer dans notre chambre.

Gumiya referma la porte derrière moi et me donna un sourire convoiteur. Humm… Il voulait sa récompense pour avoir trouvé la chambre d'Akita Neru.

_ Alors, ma chère sœur… Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire…

_ Je vais te récompenser… mon chéri…

Je le poussai sur le lit et m'assis sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il retira ma combinaison de cuir et la jeta sur le sol.

_ Wow… Tu es pressé, fis-je remarquer.

_ Quand on a une belle jeune fille devant nous qui s'offre à nous… Ça excite !

Je fouillais dans son pantalon pour constater qu'il était effectivement excité.

_ Laisse-moi donc calmer tes pulsions, Gumiya.

Je frottai son engin dans mes mains. Gumiya eu l'irrésistible envie de me ploter les seins pendant mon action. Humm… Il sait ce que j'aime…

Heureusement pour lui, mes seins étaient plutôt bien développés. C'était peut-être le sexe qui les faisait grossir encore et encore.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge pour mieux sentir ma poitrine. Je commençai à haleter.

_ Nnn… Gumiya…

Il se redressa pour m'embrasser. Maintenant, il était assis en tailleur avec moi sur lui, mes fesses qui tombaient dans le creux entre ses jambes et son bas-ventre. Ma féminité toucha l'engin de Gumiya, même si je portais une culotte.

Ça commençai à s'humidifié en bas.

Sa main dévia sur ma féminité et il la caressa.

_ Tu es excitée, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il.

_ Oui… C'est vrai… Ahh !

Il avait rentré deux doigts en moi et les sortaient pour les re-rentrer aussitôt. Encore et encore.

_ Ahh… Nnn… Gu… Gumiya… Ahh…

J'ouvrai son blouson pour caresser son torse.

Gumiya retira ma culotte et ouvrit son pantalon.

_ On y va, chère sœur ?

_ Oui… !

Et il me pénétra.

Comment les gens appellent ça ? La luxure ? La luxure est délicieuse. Gumiya est la seul personne dans ce monde à me rendre heureuse et à me satisfaire. Je l'aime et je n'en ai pas honte.

_ Gumi…

_ Nnn… Oui ?... Ahh…

_ Je… Nnn… T'aime…

Un sourire parcourut mes lèvres.

_ Moi aussi…

C'est dans ces doux mots que nous continuions à nous unir au mépris du grand Seigneur Tout Puissant.

* * *

**Mon Dieu que ce chapitre est court… Il va falloir que je me plie en quatre pour la suite !**

**En tout cas, j'ai enfin foutu des nouveaux personnages et, mieux que tout, j'ai fait crever cette nulle de Neru (qui n'aura servi absolument à rien dans l'histoire à part faire chier o). Ça fait, au moins, une bonne nouvelle.**

**Mais pour le moment, je dois attendre une semaine pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre puisque je suis chez ma grand-mère. Je m'ennui ! Heureusement qu'on a inventé les SMS, je peux me faire réconforter par mes amis : (T.T)\(^o^)**

**(J'adore ce smiley) !**

**Bon… Pour compléter un peu cette fiction courte, je vais critiquer notre gouvernement (oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre de ma vie) :**

**En France, une loi a été votée…**

**Jusque-là, tout va bien…**

…

**Cette loi indique qu'il est désormais interdit de dire à une jeune fille : mademoiselle. Au lieu de ça, on doit dire : madame.**

…

…

…

**Juste une question…**

**C'EST QUOI L'INTERET DE FAIRE CA ?**

**Mais à quoi ça nous avance ?! Est-ce qu'on va aller en prison si on dit mademoiselle ?!**

**Fiction test :**

**Passant A : Avez-vous l'heure, mademoiselle ?**

**Pin ! Pon ! Pin ! Pon ! /sirène de police/**

**Policier : Les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes en arrestation pour divulgation de propos choquant sur mineur !**

**Passant A : Quoi ?! O.o**

**Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!**

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter à tes gosses ? « Papa a été en prison parce qu'il a dit ''mademoiselle'' à une jeune femme. Quel vilain ! »**

**Cette loi est encore plus bizarre que la loi au Etats-Unis qui interdit les civils d'avoir tout contact avec les extraterrestres.**

**Si quelqu'un arrive à désobéir à cette loi… Il est fort !**

**Voilà… Fin de la critique sur le gouvernement français. Je finis sur une phrase personnelle « la France avance ».**


	12. Chapter 12 : Always follow a hunch

**Karakuri Burst**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**J'aborde le douzième chapitre. Heureusement qu'on a le temps en vacance d'été (=w=).**

**Si vous avez des questions sur ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'essayerais d'y répondre. Je devrais m'abstenir de répondre pour certaines si ça me semble juste mais, en principe, j'y répondrais le plus possible.**

**Je le marquerais en commentaire de l'auteure (là où je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment-même).**

**Précisions**** : Si quelqu'un d'un autre pays désire poser sa question, il n'est pas obliger de traduire en français. Je ferais de mon mieux pour traduire mais ne vous embêtez pas. Au pire, je vous demanderais de me répéter la phrase autrement. Evitez le langage SMS pour que je puisse faire une bonne traduction, s'il-vous-plait.**

**Ceci étant dit… Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Aujourd'hui, Haku-san est venue me faire une prise de sang. Comme tous les Dimanches. Elle va surement l'analyser pour voir si je suis en bonne santé et si les drogues ne me tuent pas pour envoyer les résultats à Miku.

Après cette prise de sang, j'ai été envoyée en mission. Bon… Fallait juste tuer cinq ou six personnes… La routine, quoi.

En ce moment, je ne prends plus du tout de plaisir à tuer les gens.

Len occupe mes pensé, jour et nuit. Difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme magnifique. Même la mort de la blondasse me laisse de marbre. J'avais fait l'amour avec Len, tout de même ! Ce n'est pas un sujet normal ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai manipulé pour le faire… Enfin… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de s'en empêcher… Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Plus j'y repense et plus j'ai envie de recommencer.

Tant que c'est avec Len…

Je suis rentrée de mission quelques heures après. Je pouvais enfin aller m'allonger dans mon lit tranquillement.

Je crus m'endormir quand ma porte s'ouvrit violemment, me faisant sursauter.

Une silhouette se jeta sur moi et me plaquât sur mon lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon agresseur.

_ M-Miku-sama ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Kyaah !

Sa main était posée sur mon « endroit secret ».

_ Les tests de ton sang ont révélés que tu avais perdus une cellule ! Cria-t-elle. Et devines quoi… C'est cette cellule qui indique que la personne est vierge ! Rin ! Tu as couché avec un homme ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment as-tu osée ?!

_ Je… Je l'ai fait pour vous ! Mentis-je.

_ Quoi ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à mon futur mensonge.

_ Il y a pas si longtemps, j'ai dut partir tuer quelqu'un. Mais, pour y arriver, je devais… Je devais coucher avec quelqu'un qui m'a permis d'entrer pour tuer la cible. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de réussir la mission que vous m'aviez donné… Je suis si désolée, Miku-sama…

Elle se stoppa.

_ C'est pour moi que… que tu as subit ça ?

_ …Oui…

_ L'as-tu tué ?

_ Oui…

_ Ma pauvre Rin… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

_ Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir…, mentis-je. Pardon. Pardon.

_ Chuuut, murmura-t-elle. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir hurlé dessus…

Je suis contente d'avoir couchée avec Len, parce que, sinon, Miku aurait été ma première fois. Et ça… C'est la chose la plus horrible de mon existence.

Oui, je dis ça parce que…

…

Miku m'avait embrassé mais cette fois-ci, elle avait mis sa langue. Je comprenais déjà que ce n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Miku déchira ma tenue et mordillai ma poitrine.

C'est là que j'ai sus que cette journée allait être la pire de ma vie.

Ses doigts descendaient sur mon vagin et rentraient rapidement en moi. Elle allait trop vite. Ses ongles me griffaient.

Elle continua, continua et continua encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait.

J'ai du mal à me l'avouer… Miku m'a… violé… ?

Le terme « violé » est exacte car violé, c'est faire l'amour à quelqu'un sans son consentement. Et croyez-le ou non, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour avec Miku. J'avais beaucoup pleuré pendant l'acte. Beaucoup. Miku croyait que c'était la douleur mais non. C'était de la tristesse et du dégout. Mais je ne pouvais pas repousser Miku. Sinon, elle me tuerait.

C'est horrible ! Je ne peux pas le supporter !

Len… est le seul à qui je donne le droit de me toucher !

Len…

Len ! Au secours !

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Un grand frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Un soucis, Len ? Demanda Gakupo.

_ Je me sens bizarre. Comme s'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais en ce moment.

_ Quelque chose de mauvais ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ce que je ressens mais… c'est très désagréable. Je suis sûr que quelque chose d'insupportable pour moi ce déroule en ce moment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu trouverais insupportable ? Demanda Gakupo.

_ Hum… Que ma mère devienne comme Kaito… Que Neru revienne… Que toi et Iroha mourriez… Que quelqu'un éradique les bananes de la surface de la Terre…

_ Sérieux ? Demanda Gakupo. Tu crois que c'est ça ?

_ Je n'espère pas.

Quoi d'autres… ? Il doit bien y avoir autre chose… Voyons… Quelque chose d'insupportable ? Qu'on tue Rin. Qu'on me l'enlève. Qu'on… la viole…

Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! De toute façon, personne ne peux la violer. Elle aura déjà tué cette personne qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de dire « ouf »… A part si c'est Hatsune Miku…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je dois être paranoïaque.

Hatsune Miku n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Rin. Elle est à moi ! Je suis le seul qui ait le droit de toucher son corps, de sentir sa peau, de la lécher… Le seul ! Et je l'ai déjà prouvé lorsque Rin et moi étions à la mine.

…

Tout ce que je viens de penser… c'était... ce que dirais un homme jaloux… n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

Pour être jaloux comme ça, il faut être amoureux. Et moi, je… je… ne suis pas… amoureux de… Rin...

Boom ! Boom !

Boom ! Boom !

Il doit faire chaud parce que mes joues sont devenues rouges et je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine… très fort…

_ Len ? S'enquit mon camarade. Ça va ? Tes joues sont super rouges…

_ Euh… Oui ! Ça va !

_ Si tu le dis…

Non ! Ça ne va pas ! Il n'y aucune chance que je sois amoureux de Rin ! Nous ne faisons que jouer ! C'est pour nous distraire que nous avons des rapports sexuels ! C'est uniquement pour ça !

Il faut que j'oublie Rin, aujourd'hui…

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

J'étais sur mon lit. Nue. Pleurante. Tremblotante. Choquée.

Miku était partit et m'avait laissé me reposer. Je devais vite aller prendre une douche pour retirer cette épouvantable odeur de… de poireau ? Berk ! Je déteste ce légume !

Je me levai en tremblant. Mes pieds avaient beaucoup de mal à alignés deux pas. J'avais manqué de tomber parterre à de multiples reprises.

C'est si douloureux.

Je parvins, néanmoins, à arriver dans ma salle de bain. Je me glissai dans la baignoire et laissa couler l'eau par la douche. Mais j'avais bouché le trou d'évacuation pour me faire un bain. Seulement, je voulais que l'eau me tombe de dessus plutôt que par le robinet. Grâce à ça… mes larmes pouvaient se fondre avec l'eau chaude. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais du réconfort dans l'eau mais ce n'était pas suffisant du tout. Je fondis en larme dans ma salle de bain. Dans ma baignoire. Nue… Seule… Et souillée.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

Je me sentais mieux après avoir couché avec Rin. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps. Rin est la plus belle femme au monde. C'est grâce à elle que je suis devenue bisexuelle. Avoir une jolie fille dans les parages n'aide pas à rester hétéro très longtemps. Et comme elle est à mon service, elle ne peut rien me refuser. J'ai donc pus abuser d'elle sans qu'elle ne se défende.

Je me léchais la langue.

Si j'avais su que sa peau était si délicieuse… je l'aurai fait plus tôt.

Le seul ennui… c'est l'homme qui lui a pris sa virginité. Je ne supporte pas qu'une autre personne ait pu me prendre ma Rin. Ce salaud… Je ne peux rien lui faire puisqu'il est mort… Tant pis ! Rin est maintenant à moi.

Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a préférer à cet homme.

* * *

Gakupo P.O.V.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a un problème avec Len en ce moment. Il est perdu dans ses pensées assez souvent dans la journée. Il ne m'écoute pas. Il rougit tout seul… Etrange…

Il a les symptômes de l'amour.

Je rigolai.

Mon ami Len est amoureux… Comme c'est comique. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cette fille. Après tout, il avait découvert, il y a quelques temps, que je sortais avec Luka alors j'ai bien le droit d'en faire autant.

Récapitulons ce que je sais sur elle.

Elle est blonde.

Elle a les cheveux longs.

Elle a l'air d'être une fille assez chaude d'après ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour à ma sortie de l'hôpital.

Elle fait à peu près la même taille que Len.

…

…

Elle ressemble au « Diable »…

Non… je dis des conneries quand j'ai faim. Allons manger ! J'enquêterais un peu plus tard…

Auteure P.O.V.

* * *

C'est la merde !

* * *

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Plus en forme que jamais pour écrire des chapitres… étranges /musique flippante/.**

**Je voudrais vous préciser qu'écrire la partie où Miku… fait « ce que vous savez » à Rin a été un vrai calvaire à écrire. Je déteste ce que j'ai fait mais… Il faut qu'il y ait des rebondissements dans l'histoire sinon, on va vite se lasser.**

**Bon, ce chapitre ne fait que 6 pages, sur mon ordinateur, écrit en taille 14. Je trouve ça assez court… Je crois que les vacances commencent à avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi…**

**D'après ma frise chronologique, ça devrait aller mieux. J'ai beaucoup plus d'éléments par chapitre, après celui-ci.**

**Dans le commentaire de l'auteure du chapitre précédent, j'ai critiqué notre gouvernement. Que vais-je bien pouvoir critiquer, aujourd'hui ?...**

**Ah oui !**

**J'ai lu un article, hier, qui indique que les femmes deviennent beaucoup plus intelligentes que les garçons dans tous les domaines. Elles réussissent mieux leurs études, prennent plus d'options, etc…**

**On dit qu'une fille bonne élève ce fera toujours accepter par ses copines. Mais un garçon bon élève ce fera rejeter. Parce que les mecs disent « les études, c'est un truc de gonzesse ». Les garçons sont plus rebelles. Ils veulent désobéir, se prennent des sales notes justes pour montrer leur rébellion aux autres.**

**Je précise que tous les garçons ne sont pas comme ça. Vous vous en doutez. **

**Mais il est dit que, bientôt, ça sera les femmes qui occuperont les grands postes.**

**Alors, Messieurs ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?**

**(Précision de l'auteure : Je n'ai aucune haine envers les garçons. A part UN mec en particulier qui se croit meilleur que les autres alors qu'il a juste eu les encouragements en bulletin scolaire).**

**Cette info est pour toutes les filles ! )**

**J'ai bien nargué mon père après avoir lu cet article XD !**

**Bon… Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je vous attends au prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapter 13 : Tears of sadness

**Karakuri Burst**

**Et hop ! Chapitre 13 ! J'avance plutôt vite en ce moment ! Puis que je suis, aujourd'hui, le 28/07/12, je suis encore en plein milieu de l'été. Ça veut dire que, pour l'instant, je dois poster dès la semaine prochaine (quand j'aurais internet) 3 chapitre de Karakuri Burst, d'un seul coup ! (*w*)**

**Génial ! Et, en plus, ce n'est pas près de ce terminé !**

**Au fait, j'ai découvert que les bougies éclairaient.**

**C'est sur ces paroles inutiles que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Le lendemain, Miku m'avait convoqué avec Gumi et Gumiya pour que l'on infiltre une base afin de tuer tous les agents y travaille. Gumi et son frère n'étaient pas des bons tueurs mais pour l'infiltration, on peut compter sur eux.

Nous étions donc, en ce moment, dans une bouche d'aération de la base. Gumi ouvrait la marche en rampant avec une petite lampe de poche. Gumiya la suivait avec un détecteur de présence pour vérifier si l'on était suivi, quoique je pense plutôt qu'il s'est mis derrière elle pour regarder sa culotte puisqu'elle porte une minijupe. D'ailleurs… Je crois me souvenir que Gumi m'a dit qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte, aujourd'hui… Bref… Moi, je fermais la marche pour couvrir nos arrières.

_ Personne n'apparait sur l'écran, indiqua le jeune homme. On est seuls dans un périmètre de un kilomètre.

_ On va pouvoir se déguiser en membre de cette base, rigola Gumi. Personne ne nous remarquera. Quand la mission sera terminée, on ira dormir dans l'hôtel spécial que Miku-sama a mis à notre disposition, dont je vous ai parlé. Et, devinez quoi… Les chambres sont mixtes ! On va pouvoir dormir tous les trois ensembles !

Zut… Ils vont encore faire des choses cochonnes et je ne pourrais pas dormir. C'est toujours pareil avec eux. On ne peut pas partir en mission sans qu'ils couchent ensembles !

Nous sortîmes de la bouche d'aération et atterrîmes sur le sol.

Il y avait des uniformes qui trainaient dans la pièce et nous en choisîmes chacun un à notre taille. Je m'étais changée derrière une sorte de paravent pour les laisser ensemble. Je crois que ça va être long…

_ Tu m'aides à me changer, Gumiya ? Demanda la petite espionne aux cheveux verts.

_ Avec joie.

Quelques bruits de vêtements tombant parterre se firent.

_ Hum…, constata Gumiya.

Du moins, je crois, vu son ton, qu'il constate quelque chose.

_ Je vois, continua-t-il, que tu n'as effectivement pas de culotte. Pourquoi cherches-tu à te conduire comme une petite chienne ?

_ Parce que je sais que tu adores les chiens…, répondit-elle en susurrant.

A ce stade, ils avaient complétement oubliés que j'étais dans la pièce.

Je tapai du pied, parterre, en croisant les bras. Impossible de les interrompre. Question de principe. Si je flirtais comme ça avec Len, je ne supporterais pas qu'on m'interrompe. Alors, je dois les laisser.

Des lourd gémissements silencieux envahir la pièce. Gumi essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas ameuter tous les gardes.

_ Tu peux y aller, annonça Gumiya. Personne ne t'entendra. C'est la pause déjeuner, ils sont tous au réfectoire.

Elle lâcha ses gémissements sans retenus, me poussant à couvrir mes oreilles avec mes mains. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. C'est trop gênant.

Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de faire leur action bruyamment, je me chantais des chansons dans ma tête pour penser à autre chose. J'avais dut me passer tous mon répertoire avant qu'ils ne se décident à finir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Je les entendais s'habiller.

_ C'est bon ? Demandais-je. Vous avez finis ?

_ Oui, répondit Gumi. Pardonnes-nous, Rin-chan. On avait oublié que tu étais là.

_ J'avais remarqué.

Elle rigola et Gumiya rougit un peu.

Bon, ceci étant fait, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir tuer des gens. Il était temps. J'ai besoin de tuer pour oublier ce que Miku m'a fait. Certains boivent de l'alcool pour oublier, moi je tue.

Nous sortîmes de cette pièce et longeâmes un couloir. Gumi et Gumiya s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte blindée.

_ Ah partir de là, Rin-chan, commença le garçon, on te laisse te débrouiller. On peut couvrir tes arrières en tirant quelques balles, mais on reste en arrière.

_ Ok.

Ils ouvrirent rapidement la porte et le bain de sang commença.

J'en tuais au moins une cinquantaine, volant dans la pièce pour éviter leurs balles. Gumi et Gumiya, cachés derrière la porte, en tuèrent aussi quelques-uns, mais la plupart crevèrent sous mes balles. J'avais usé plus de neuf chargeurs différents mais j'en vains à bout. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans la pièce, à part moi. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais pas assez. Je n'oubliais pas Miku et ça m'énervait. Comment l'oubliez ? Je ne sais pas du tout…

_ Bien joué, Rin-chan ! Félicita Gumi. Sept minutes et vingt-six secondes pour éradiquer une soixantaine de personnes. Tu pourrais viser la destruction de la race humaine en quelques années.

_ Bof… Trop chiant, répondis-je.

Si il n'y a plus d'humain… Je vais m'ennuyer, toute seule.

…

…

A par s'il y a Len.

Sexe tous les jours sans personne pour nous en empêcher. Mmmmh…

Je rigolai. Idée intéressante.

_ Bon…, conclut le jeune garçon. On rentre à l'hôtel ?

_ Oui, confirma Gumi. Tu viens, Rin-chan ?

_ J'arrive tout de suite.

Je décrochai un pétale de la rose qui trônait dans mes cheveux et le laissa sur le sol. Une petite marque personnelle pour les enquêteurs… En espérant que ce soit Len qui la trouve.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

_Quelques heures plus tard : _

Je me trouvais dans une base militaire de seconde zone où un carnage avait eu lieu. Nous avions, Gakupo, Iroha, Sweet Ann et moi, été convoqués là-bas, de toute urgence car on avait perdu le contact avec cette base. En arrivant sur les lieux, mon pied traîna dans une mare de sang.

_ Berk ! Dit Gakupo. Tout ce rouge est écœurant.

_ Ils devaient être nombreux pour tuer autant de monde d'un coup, fit remarquer Iroha.

_ Ou c'est une seule personne très douée, poursuivit Sweet Ann.

Sweet Ann était la mère de Neru. Elle avait des beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux sont plutôt de la couleur de l'océan. Neru a dût prendre ses yeux d'or à son père. Si elle avait ressemblé plus à sa mère, Neru aurait pu être une belle personne (et vlan ! Dans tes dents, Neru). Sweet Ann était très renfermée depuis la disparition de sa fille. Habituellement, c'est une femme très maternelle et souriante, toujours prête à aider les autres qui sont dans le besoin. Maintenant, son sourire s'était envolé et elle parlait moins.

_ Regardez, ces marques, constata Gakupo en s'approchant de la porte blindée. On dirait que deux personnes ont tirés d'ici.

_ Dans ce cas, ils étaient au moins trois, annonçais-je. Les deux personnes cachées devaient être moins disposés à combattre. C'est surement pour ça qu'ils sont restés en arrière. Je suis sûr que ce sont eux qui ont localisé les agents qui sont dans cette pièce. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.

_ Donc, conclut Iroha. On a deux personnes douées en infiltration et au moins une personne doué en destruction massive. Joli tableau…

_ Reste plus qu'à trouver d'autres indices, annonça Sweet Ann.

Nous nous répartissions la pièce pour être plus efficace. Je restai dans l'entrée et commença à chercher le moindre élément suspect.

Mon regard tomba sur quelque chose de rouge. Pas une goutte de sang… C'était… un pétale de rose.

…

…Rin…

C'est toi la responsable de ce carnage ?

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Mais à quoi je m'attendais, au juste ? A ce qu'elle retourne dans le droit chemin après qu'on ait couchés ensemble ? Impossible ! C'était évident qu'elle allait continuer. Et ça confirme ce que je pensais. J'ai couché avec une criminelle qui cherche juste à s'amuser. J'ai fait l'amour à un monstre qui tue de sang froid ! Quel genre d'homme peut faire ça ? Et quel genre d'homme peut « aimer » ça ? Juste moi…, je suppose.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, comme pour me réveiller.

_ Len ? Demanda Sweet Ann.

Mon poing frappa violement le mur, faisant sursauter les autres.

_ Len ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'énerva Gakupo.

_ C'était « Le Diable ». Il y a un pétale de rose.

Ils s'avancèrent et constatèrent que j'avais raison.

_ Donc, c'est elle…, répéta Iroha. Tu m'étonne que tout le monde soit mort. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances…

Je sortis de la pièce pour inspecter les alentours… ou pour me changer les idées, je ne suis pas bien sûr de la raison.

J'arrivais devant une porte ouverte.

Etrange… Toutes les autres portes sont fermés, normalement.

_ Venez voir ! Appelais-je. Il y a une porte non-verrouillée.

Les autres accoururent.

_ Tu penses qu'ils y sont allés ? Demanda Iroha en l'inspectant.

_ C'est ce qu'on va savoir, répondis-je.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

_ C'est une simple salle pour se changer, remarqua Sweet Ann.

_ Oui, mais comme la porte était ouverte, annonça Gakupo, on va enquêter.

Je regardais dans la pièce à la recherche d'indice quand mon regard arriva au plafond.

_ La grille d'aération ! M'exclamais-je.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Iroha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette grille ?

_ C'est de là qu'ils viennent, poursuivis-je. Ils se sont infiltrés par cette grille pour rentrer dans la base. C'est de là qu'ils viennent. Cette pièce est le point de départ de tout.

_ Ils ont dût vêtir la tenue des soldats pour se dissimulés au cas où ils tomberaient sur quelqu'un, poursuivit Sweet Ann.

_ Et ils ont fait une petite fête, ici, annonça Gakupo.

Nous nous tournions vers lui. Il était face à une table qui lui arrivait aux cuisses.

_ Il y a des traces de spermes sur cette table, indiqua-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

_ Hein ?! Demanda Iroha. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua mon ami aux cheveux violets. En tout cas, on sait qu'il y avait un homme parmi les deux inconnus.

_ Pour résumer, déclara Iroha. On sait qu'il y a, en plus de l'inconnu « Le Diable » et un homme.

_ Vous pensez que c'est « Le Diable » qui a fait l'amour avec le mystérieux garçon ? Demanda Sweet Ann.

_ Non ! Hurlais-je. C'est impossible ! Pas ici !

_ Et pourtant, reprit Gakupo en réfléchissant. Il y a une chance sur deux que ce soit ton ennemie juré qui se soit envoyer en l'air avec son compagnon de meurtre.

Je sortis de la pièce tant j'étais dégouté.

Rin aurait… couché avec quelqu'un ici ?

Je me sentais livide. A tous les coups, mon visage devait être pâle comme un linge. J'avais envie de vomir, rien que d'imaginer la scène qui avait peut-être eu lieu dans la pièce d'où je sortais.

Personne d'autre ne peut toucher à Rin !

Oh non… Je ne vais pas recommencer mon coup de jalousie !

Pourquoi suis-je autant en colère ? C'est juste une fille. Elle et moi sommes ennemis ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

…

…

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi je pleure de rage ?

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Nous étions rentrés dans l'hôtel pour nous reposer après cette mission. Il y avait deux chambres séparées. Je laissais les deux pervers ensemble pour m'isoler au calme.

Je me vêtis d'un pyjama jaune et me brossai les dents. Une fois fini, je tirai les rideaux de ma fenêtre.

_ Ahhhh ! Gumiya !

Oh non ! Ils n'abandonnent jamais… Ils ont déjà couchés ensembles aujourd'hui ! Ça ne leurs suffit pas ?

_ Oui… ! Anh… Gumiya… !

Purée… Pourquoi moi… ? Ils peuvent le faire. Je ne les en empêche pas mais… ils pourraient le faire plus silencieusement, non ?

Quoique, si je me souviens bien… Len m'avait fait gémir comme ça.

_ Encore… Gumiya… Nnn… Ahh ! Ohhh… Nnn… !

Ou pas…

Comment suis-je sensée dormir ?

Je me blottis dans mon lit et fourrai ma tête dans l'oreiller. Mais j'entendais encore. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas acheté de bouchons pour les oreilles ? Ça m'aurait bien aidé.

_ Kyaah ! Gumiya ! Ne sois pas si méchant… Anh…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait pour qu'elle dise ça ?!

Je rêve où je suis en train de faire une analyse de leur vie sexuelle ?

Ça suffit, Rin ! Tu te calmes et tu dors !

_ P… Plus vite, Gumiya ! C'est si bon… ! Ahh… !

Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est bon ou pas, Gumi… Je veux juste dormir !

Je voudrais bien que Len me serre dans ses bras comme il l'a fait pendant l'épisode de la mine. Il m'avait pris sur sa poitrine et je m'étais sentie protégée et en sécurité. Je pense que c'est ce sentiment qui me manque en ce moment. Je n'ai confiance en personne dans l'organisation de Miku. Je suis sûre que je reverrais Len et que, à ce moment-là, je ferais en sorte qu'il me prenne encore contre lui.

Je devais être très fatiguée parce que je me suis endormie immédiatement après cette pensée.

Par contre, un aboiement de chien errant m'a réveillé vers deux heures du matin. Foutu clébard !

Ma gorge étant sèche, je décidai de me lever pour aller boire.

J'arrivai au petit frigo, dans la pièce d'à côté et pris un verre de lait.

_ Salut, Rin-chan…

Je me retournai pour faire face à Gumiya, transpirant, avec ses vêtements débraillés et ses cheveux en batailles. La soirée a dû être folle.

_ Salut, répondis-je. Toi aussi, tu as été réveillé par ce chien ?

_ Ouais… Si je l'attrape…

_ Gumi n'a pas l'air réveillé.

_ C'est le cas. Je peux t'assurez que quand Gumi dort… elle dort !

Je rigolai à cette annonce.

_ Il faut dire que les rapports sexuels, ça fatigue, fis-je remarquer.

_ A ce propos, Rin…, poursuivit-il. As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un.

Je me figeai net… Mes joues rougirent en pensant à Len, mais j'eus des nausées en pensant à Miku.

_ Apparemment, oui…, conclut le jeune homme. Une fois qui t'a plus et une autre qui a eu l'effet contraire.

_ Tu as su ça juste en observant mon visage ?

_ Et oui, sourit-il. En parlant de la fois qui t'a plu… C'était comment ?

_ Euh… Et bien… C'était… euh… formidable… Et doux… Et épicé en même temps… Et plaisant… Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_ Je cherche juste à savoir si la sanguinaire Rin a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui fasse découvrir d'autres sentiments que la haine. Je suis content de constater que c'est le cas. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps. Ça se sent quand on te voit. Et tant mieux. Ça te réussit plus, le bonheur.

_ Le… bonheur… ? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

_ Oui. On te sent plus heureuse, Gumi et moi. C'est plus agréable de bosser avec toi, maintenant. Bon… Je retourne au lit. Bonne nuit !

Et il partit se recoucher avec sa sœur. Quant à moi… Je restai. Je restai bloquée…

Je suis… heureuse ?

Je fonçai dans ma chambre pour me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Pourtant, je ne remarque rien de changer… Comment voit-il que je suis heureuse ?

Après une demi-heure perdue à me contempler dans la glace, j'abandonnai.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit que j'ai changé…

_Le lendemain :_

Nous sommes tous les trois rentrés au QG dès le lendemain matin.

A peine la porte de ma chambre fut refermée derrière moi que l'on toqua à la porte. Je la rouvris immédiatement pour faire face à Lily et Haku.

_ Nous devons t'administrer quelques produits, annonça Haku.

_ L'ordre vient de Miku-sama, ajouta Lily.

Oh non… Encore ces injections douloureuses.

_ Entrez…, permis-je.

Elles pénétrèrent dans ma chambre et refermèrent la porte. Une fois rentrée, Lily m'installa sur mon lit pendant que Haku préparait ses produits. Une fois terminé, elle s'avança vers moi.

_ Ça va faire mal alors essaye de penser à des trucs cool, me prévint Lily.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

J'aillais encore souffrir le martyre…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 13 ! C'est dingue comment ça va vite… En mettant Gumi et Gumiya en mode pervers, je dois obligatoirement mettre plus de scènes érotiques. Mais, rassurez-vous, je vais refaire une rencontre entre les deux héros, Rin et Len. (Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette fiction).**

…

**Bon… Je me suis réveillée, ce matin, avec une grande envie de faire de la philosophie. Je vais donc vous écrire un texte qui ne sert absolument à rien, que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire, et qui sera fait juste à me soulager un peu.**

…

…

**« **_**Faut-il « être » ou « ne pas être » ?**_

_**Moi, je préférerais être. Parce que, si je ne suis pas, je ne peux pas être. Et être, c'est être. Mais, un suicidaire voudrait ne pas être puisqu'aux yeux des autres… il n'est pas. Alors… au lieu d'être sans être, ne devraient-ils pas ne pas être, tout simplement ? Parce que s'ils sont sans être… ils ne sont pas ! En décidant de ne plus être, on abandonne ce que l'on était puisqu'on était, comme même, un peu. On a forcément été avant de ne plus être. Mais… quelqu'un qui n'est pas… peut-il souhaiter être ? Non ! Puisqu'il n'est pas ! Quand on n'est pas… on n'a pas de conscience, et si on n'a pas de conscience, on ne peut pas vouloir être puisqu'on n'est pas. Donc, ne pas être en voulant être est impossible. Dans le cas des meurtres… on veut être mais quelqu'un ne veut pas que l'on soit. Et quand on n'est plus à cause de lui, malgré le fait que l'on voudrait être, on ne peut plus qu'espérer re-être puisqu'on est plus. Les accidents aussi décident que l'on est plus alors que l'on veut être. Et peut-on être ce qu'on n'est plus ? Puisque l'on était ce que l'on veut être, on peut l'être à nouveau puisque ça appartient au passé. Mais peut-on choisir d'être ce que l'on sera dans le futur ? Oui. Il faut que l'on décide ce que l'on sera par rapport à ce que l'on était quand on est. Mais, on peut dire que, quand on était… on n'est plus mais on sera. Si on veut pouvoir être plus tard, il faut, déjà, avoir été et être. Mais être juste pour être… A quoi ça sert ? Il faut être en étant et en décidant de ce que l'on sera après avoir été. Des gens veulent-ils être pour ne plus être afin de re-être ? Si on croit à la réincarnation, alors on peut choisir d'être pour ensuite ne plus être en espérant recommencer à être. Y a-t-il plus de gens qui veulent être que de gens qui ne veulent pas être ? Je dirais plus de gens qui veulent être puisque ceux qui ne veulent pas être ne sont plus puisqu'ils ont décidés de ne plus être. Reste plus que ceux qui veulent être. Et comme il ne reste qu'eux… Ils décident d'être. Il y a donc plus d'être que de '' pas être'' ! **_** »**

…

…

**Je prendrais bien une aspirine…**

**(L'auteure avoue n'avoir, elle-même, rien compris à ce qu'elle a marqué).**

**Bon… Bah… On se voit au prochain chapitre !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Happy Birthday in the blood

**Karakuri Burst**

**Abracadabra! Chapitre poster!**

**Les vacances d'été avancent trop vite! Je veux pas aller au lycée...! Je suis trop jeune!**

**Au moins, sur ce site, je peux être moi-même et faire des choses qui me plaisent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 14:**

* * *

Kaito P.O.V.

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis près de la porter d'entrée du QG. Il était inscrit à mon nom. Une équipe de scientifique est venu vérifier, à l'aide, d'appareils électriques, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bombe. Ce doute étant écarté, je me suis permis d'ouvrir le paquet.

En l'ouvrant, une odeur nauséabonde emplit mes narines. La grande boîte contenait un cadavre.

Celui de Neru Akita.

Avec une carte où il y avait écrit : Joyeux anniversaire, Kaito-kun !

_ Enfer et damnation ! Jurai-je. Miku ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

J'envoyais un médecin légiste pour déterminer l'heure et la cause de la mort. Même si je me doutais que c'était dû à des produits chimiques mortels. Puis, je réunis les compagnons de combats de l'agent décéder. Ils étaient tous dans mon bureau, rangés en ligue devant moi. Len, Iroha, Gakupo…

_ Hatsune-san m'a envoyé, ce matin, un colis qui contenait la dépouille de votre coéquipière, Akita Neru. Décédée à cause d'une forte quantité de poison qui a pénétrer son organisme.

Ils prirent tous un visage choqué.

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Iroha. Neru s'est fait buter par Hatsune-san ? J'en étais sûre ! Personne ne peut s'échapper de son laboratoire. Cette femme est vraiment… horrible…

_ Certes, annonça Kaito. Je vous demande de faire preuve de prudence. Mi… Hatsune-san veut s'en prendre à mes meilleurs agents. Vous êtes donc tous en danger.

Ils acceptèrent et je leurs permis de partir. Len resta pendant que les autres s'en allèrent.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

_ Je voulais juste vous dire, père… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et ces dernières années… Bon anniversaire.

Et il s'en alla.

Mon fils… m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire ? Malgré le fait qu'il me déteste ? Malgré tous les coups de fouets que je lui ai fait subir ? Et comment peut-il savoir que c'est mon anniversaire ? Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit.

Meiko rentra dans mon bureau et me fixa.

_ Tu as une tête bizarre aujourd'hui, mon chéri.

_ Mon fils vient de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, répondis-je sans quitter la porte des yeux.

Elle prit un visage étonnée puis se permit un petit sourire.

_ C'est moi qui lui aie dit que c'était ton anniversaire, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te le souhaiterait.

_ Je ne sais même pas quoi penser…

_ Alors ne pense à rien. Je sais que le meurtre de Neru par Miku-chan te turlupine mais tu dois faire une pause. Au moins pour aujourd'hui… Kaito… S'il-te-plait. Repose-toi…

_ Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Comment puis-je me détendre ?

_ Je peux y remédier, ronronna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit son manteau pour me montrer son très sexy décolleté. Ahh… Je me disais bien que je ne voyais pas sa chemise de derrière son manteau.

Je fixai sa poitrine. J'ai l'impression que ses seins ne font que grossir ses derniers temps. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

_ Laisses-moi fermé la porte, dit-elle, et je te fêterais ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

Elle se leva pour aller activer le verrou de la porte.

Je retirai mon chapeau et mes gants. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu rapports sexuels avec Meiko. Je me rends comptes que ça m'avait manqué. Je dois trop travailler pour oublier les bonnes choses ainsi.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'embrassa passionnément.

_ Aujourd'hui, je suis ton cadeau alors prends-moi, dit-elle.

_ Avec joie, lui répondis-je.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Je suis sorti du travail vers 21h40. J'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. J'ai arrêté trois criminels, aujourd'hui, lors de courses poursuites alors, évidemment, ça fatigue.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'empruntai un chemin qui devait me servir de raccourcit. C'était une petite allée qui passait par un parc pour aller dans une grande rue proche de celle où se situe mon appartement.

Après avoir passée cette petite allée, j'arrivai dans le parc. Des jolies fleurs surplombaient les buissons et ne se voyaient qu'à la faible lueur des lampadaires. De derrière un des buissons, j'entendis un gémissement de douleur. Quelqu'un avait l'air de souffrir.

Je suivis la voix et me retrouva face à une jeune fille, allongée sur le sol, se tenant l'estomac. Elle était roulée en boule.

_ Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je.

Elle leva la tête, me montrant une paire d'yeux turquoise baignés de larmes.

Ses cheveux longs, si blonds… mon souffle fut coupé.

_ … Rin ?

Elle me fixa avec intensité, lâchant des gémissements de souffrances à l'occasion. J'avais du mal à réagir. Mes pensées étaient bloquées sur la mission que j'avais eue il y a quelques jours. La mission où on avait trouvé des traces de sperme…

Je dû, tout de même, me bougé lorsqu'elle se plia de douleur en pleurant. Je la portai dans mes bras jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je la couchais dans mon lit. Sa douleur semblait diminuer, mais elle souffrait toujours.

_ Rin… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ Rien… Ça va passer dans dix petites minutes, souffla-t-elle. Reste juste près de moi…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais ce qu'elle me dit. C'est mon ennemie. Je devrais profiter du fait qu'elle est faible et chez moi pour appeler les autres afin qu'ils la capturent.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Elle voulait que je reste alors je restais. Je ne pouvais que la regarder agoniser pendant dix longues minutes.

Elle se calma après ça et se détendit.

_ Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, murmura-t-elle. On m'a donné des drogues et, comme à chaque fois, ça m'a fait souffrir atrocement. Généralement, je préfère aller dehors. L'air frais aide la douleur à disparaître…

Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté gauche, face à moi. Elle voulait retrouver son calme et son souffle.

Je la regardais inspirer et expirer. Une mèche se levait à cause de son souffle et je la déposai derrière son oreille pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée. Ceci étant fait, je caressais sa joue.

Est-ce qu'un autre que moi lui a caressé la joue ainsi ?

_ Len ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te sens bizarre, là. Il y a un problème ?

_ …

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je veux savoir si elle a couché avec un autre homme que moi. Mais, je dois lui dire de façon discrète. Comme si je n'étais pas concerné.

_ Je sais que tu as commis des meurtres dans une base militaire.

Elle se contracta.

_ Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange que nous avons découverts…

_ …

Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, je continuais.

_ Nous avons découvert des traces de spermes sur une table dans un local.

_ Ah…

_ Est-ce que… tu…

_ Ce n'était pas moi, si tu veux tout savoir, me coupa-t-elle. C'était mes deux camarades.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une vague de soulagement m'envahis. Je me fiche de sa vie, non ?

_ Oh… Je vois, répondis-je. Ils font toujours ça en mission ?

_ Toujours. J'ai du mal à dormir la nuit quand on dort ensemble à l'hôtel.

L'idée m'amusa. « Le Diable » ennuyé par ce genre de chose ? Et dire que c'est la première à me sauter dessus…

_ Donc… tu n'as couché avec personne… ? Tentais-je.

Elle se figea et se cacha dans les draps avec un visage qui montrait une grande souffrance.

_ Rin ?

Je soulevais les draps et vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle tremblait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je. Rin… Ne me dis pas que…

_ … Si…

_ Tu as couché avec quelqu'un ?

_ C'était… c'était un… un… vi-viol…, pleura-t-elle.

Je restais figé devant elle.

_ Mais…, tentais-je… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuer ?

_ Parce que… c'était… c'était Miku-sama…

_ Quoi ?! Cette… salope t'a… violé ?! M'énervais-je.

Je lui agrippai violemment les poignets et la plaqua sur le lit.

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ?! Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ?! Tu te rends comptes de ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu comptes continuer à jouer les marionnettes soumises encore longtemps ?!

_ Je n'ai pas le choix ! Sinon, je serais tuée ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre dans quelle situation je suis ! Mes mains sont liées !

_ Mais je refuse que tu te fasses violé comme ça !

_ Ma vie ne regarde que moi, alors je lâche mes poignets !

_ Non !

_ Laisses-moi !

Elle tira plus fort mais, je suis un homme. Je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

_ Je te préviens, avertit-elle, si tu ne me lâches pas, je cris !

Je maintenais mon emprise sur elle.

_ Comme tu voudras, dit-elle. AHHHmmmm !

Pour l'empêcher d'hurler et d'ameuter tous mes voisins, j'avais attrapé ses lèvres avec les miennes. Un dur baiser…

_ Hummmmuumuuummmumm…, tenta-t-elle.

Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'elle arrête ses gémissements incontrôlés. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans la surprise et j'en profitai pour insérer ma langue dedans. Etrangement, ça la calma direct.

Je l'embrassais encore et encore.

Hatsune Miku a violé Rin. Cette salope a violé « ma » Rin ! Elle m'appartient ! A moi et à moi seul ! Je veux bien passer pour jaloux mais je suis sûr que je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste de caractère possessif, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Je ne tiens pas à elle, particulièrement.

_ Mmmmh…, gémit-elle avant que je ne retire ma bouche pour aller lécher son cou. Len… N'est-ce pas toi qui… Humm… dis que nous sommes ennemis et que nous ne devons pas faire… Ahhhh… ce genre de chose… ?

_ Tu m'as expliqué ce que tu voulais faire, l'autre jour à la mine. Quand on est seuls, on peut faire ce que l'on veut. C'est toi qui l'as voulu alors… si tu veux tellement jouer avec moi, je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi. Je dois être le seul…

Je déposais un baiser sur sa clavicule.

_ … le seul à pouvoir faire ça…

_ Len…

_ Alors ? On continu ?

_ … Oui.

Nos vêtements sont tombés assez rapidement. Je me souvenais peu à peu du goût de sa peau, de ses seins, de sa féminité et de ses lèvres. Je l'avais dominé durant tout l'acte. Je devais lui prouver qu'il ne devait y avoir que moi. Et c'est le cas, il n'y a que « moi ». Devant ses longs cris de plaisir, j'ai eu une petite pensée de condoléance pour le fils des voisins qui va avoir un exposé d'histoire et un contrôle de mathématiques le lendemain. Bah… après tout, ce gamin m'aura bien saoulé depuis que je le connais. Bien fait pour lui.

Rin avait un visage sincèrement heureux, comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Et moi, je me sentais satisfait. Il y a encore quelques temps, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le sexe était si bon.

Le lendemain matin, elle était encore là, dans mes bras, à dormir comme un nourrisson. Je regardais son magnifique visage.

Une femme aussi belle dans mon lit… Dois-je me considérer comme chanceux ? Surement. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime ou quoique ce soit mais… j'aime bien coucher avec elle…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vis que je la regardais.

_ Len… M'observais-tu ?

_ Euh… Je… C'est que je viens juste de me réveiller, donc…

Elle me coupa avec un baiser.

_ Ne te perds pas dans des explications inutiles. Réponds juste.

_ … Oui, je t'observais…

Elle me redonna un autre baiser, plus fougueux avec lequel elle ajouta une note de passion. Je lui rendis son baiser, volontiers.

Je caressai sa joue, son cou… et son épaule. Je touchais la cicatrice que je lui avais faite.

_ Elle te fait encore mal ? Demandais-je.

_ Non. Notre médecin est très doué. Ton corps aussi a beaucoup de cicatrices, Len…

Elle toucha mon torse et mon ventre. Puis mon bras où elle m'avait tiré dessus.

_ Poursuivre des criminels n'est pas de tout repos, avertis-je.

_ Tuer des gens n'est pas mieux, annonça-t-elle en retirant la couverture pour me montrer son corps.

Je rougis pendant quelques secondes avant de me concentrer sur ses blessures.

En parlant de blessures, elle ne retire jamais les bandages de son cou, ni de son œil. Même lorsque je l'embrasse.

_ Rin… Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou ?

Elle prit un visage étonné et, lentement, retira ce bandage. Lorsqu'elle finit son action, je me retrouvais face à quelque chose de juste horrible ! Sur sa magnifique peau, sur son tendre cou se trouvait des longues marques rouges. Des traces de doigts profondément incrustés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ C'est ma punition.

_ Pardon ?

_ Souvent, lorsque je rate une mission, Miku-sama m'empoisonne pour que je souffre. Et parfois, elle m'étrangle lorsqu'elle veut me faire souffrir elle-même. Et ça laisse des marques…

Je posais mes lèvres sur ses marques. J'espérais sincèrement que ces marques disparaitraient.

_ Je vais me préparer, dit-elle. Si je ne rentre pas, Miku-sama me tuera.

Elle se leva pour prendre ses affaires.

_ Veux-tu prendre une douche ?

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas. Si Miku-sama me voit propre, elle va se poser des questions.

Tss ! Encore et toujours « Miku-sama ». Elle est vraiment détestable, cette femme.

Elle se rhabilla avec son magnifique kimono rouge. Pendant qu'elle s'en vêtit, quelque chose tomba de l'une de ses poches. Je le ramassais.

Une bague ? Accroché à un fil ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Où avais-je déjà vu cette bague ? Je la connais. J'en suis sûr à 100%. Un trèfle à quatre feuilles taillé dans une pierre fraiche et luisante.

Un flash parcourut mes yeux et je crois que je rêvais après parce que j'avais changé d'endroit.

C'était une jolie chambre blanche et beige avec un grand lit à baldaquin avec des magnifiques rideaux blancs à motifs noirs de papillons qui entouraient ce beau lit. Des petits meubles agréables à regarder complétaient la pièce et donnaient une atmosphère apaisante.

Mais certaines choses étaient vraiment très bizarres.

Déjà… j'étais un nain. Ou plus jeune parce que le lit, aussi haut soit-il, m'arrivait à la tête. Si je devais estimer mon âge au vue de ma taille, je devais avoir six ans tout au plus.

Je montai, difficilement sur le lit. Non pas que je le voulais mais je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Une fois monté, je fis face à une très belle femme. Longs cheveux blonds qui se perdaient sur ce vaste lit. Yeux verts avec des nuances de bleus au centre qui entouraient sa pupille. Elle souriait en me voyant et posa le livre qu'elle lisait.

_ Len, sourit-elle. Mon chéri…

_ Comment vas-tu, maman ?

Maman ? Cette femme est ma mère ? C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'un souvenir aussi clair me traverse l'esprit. Mon amnésie disparaîtrait-elle ?

_ Mon fils… j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi que tu pourrais donner à ta « princesse ».

_ C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Je dois lui donner vite !

_ Calme-toi, voyons, rigola-t-elle.

Elle tira une boîte de sa poche.

_ Que contient-elle ? Questionnais-je.

_ Une bague.

_ Une bague ? Les filles aiment ça, il me semble…

_ Oui, mais celle-ci à plus de signification que tous ce que tu pourras imaginer.

Le « petit moi » contempla la boîte avec intérêt.

_ Explique-moi, maman. S'il-te-plait.

_ Cette bague est une alliance.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ C'est une bague spéciale que tu donnes à la femme que tu aimes le plus au monde. Elle signifie que tu désir passer le restant de tes jours avec cette femme.

_ Génial… Il faut que je lui donne. Elle va surement l'aimer !

Ma mère me tendit la bague que je regardais avec envie. Le « moi » du passer avait une petite amie ? Moi ? Len ? L'insensible de service ? Waouh…

Comme par hasard, mon rêve s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Je revins dans le monde réel, face à une Rin inquiète.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu ne répondais plus alors, je me disais qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Je… Cette bague…

_ Elle fixa l'objet en question.

_ Ah… Je l'ai trouvé dans une vieille boîte que je garde depuis longtemps et que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir.

Ce n'est surement pas la même bague. Il y en a beaucoup dans le monde. C'est forcément une coïncidence.

Je lui rendis sa bague et passa une main sur mon visage pour me réveiller.

_ Je vais te laisser, avertit-elle. Je dois rentrer au QG.

_ Ok. J'espère que l'on se reverra vite.

_ Moi aussi. Tu es trop bon au lit, rigola-t-elle.

Mes joues rougirent et je lui criais après pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi. Elle ne fit qu'en rire puis, après un baiser surprise, elle partit loin de mon regard. Je ne pouvais pas la suivre…

_ Rin…

Pourquoi je souffle son nom ?

Ça me fait du bien… étrangement…

_ Rin…

Je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille. J'ai besoin de quelque chose mais… de quoi ? De quoi ai-je besoin ?

_ Rin… reviens…

J'ai besoin d'elle.

* * *

**Fin! Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent (quel puzzle?). J'avoue que Len est long à la détente. Ca se voit qu'il en pince pour Rin! Quand va-t-il se rendre compte de ses sentiments?! ... Je vais vérifier sur ma frise chronologique... Humm... Quoi?! Si tôt?!**

***crise cardiaque***

**Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! O.o**

**Bon... De quoi vais-je bien pouvoir vous parlez, aujourd'hui?... Ah oui! Cette infos est génante mais... j'ai découvert sur un site que la taille du pénis d'un homme est égal à trois fois son pouce...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kof! Kof!**

**Euh... sinon... Je vais tenter une nouvelle fiction à laquelle j'ai pensé en dormant. Le titre provisoir de cette fic c'est: même avec deux personnalités, je t'aime.**

**... Le titre n'est pas du tout évocateur (ironie).**

**C'est évidemment avec Rin et Len (^.^)**

**Voili, voilou... On se voit au prochain chapitre.**

**P.S.: Message pour "Vocaloidpowa". J'essaye de faire une fic sur Adolescence mais... je ne suis pas dans le coup. Rien ne m'inspire et, le peu que j'ai fait, je n'aime pas trop. Je suis désolée. Ca sera peut-être pour une autre fois. (ToT)**


	15. Chapter 15 : The revenge of a mother

**Karakuri Burst**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Il y aura encore un cadavre dans ce chapitre... mais lequel...? *w***

**Indice: les cheveux du cadavre son blonds.**

**Oh que c'est sadique ce que je viens de marquer XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sweet Ann P.O.V.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Ca fait déjà deux semaines que je ne dors presque pas. Depuis la mort de ma fille, Neru… Je fais d'horribles cauchemars où ma fille se fait tuer sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Pourquoi a-t-elle dût mourir ? Pourquoi elle ? (Réponse de l'auteure : parce que je l'aime pas). Je me retournais inlassablement dans mon lit beige, cherchant un sommeil qui ne viendra pas.

Il y a une logique à cette histoire. Neru a été tué car elle était une des meilleurs agents de Kaito-sama. Mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a été choisie car elle était en position de faiblesse à ce moment-là. Neru avait été plongé dans le coma. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Si elle n'avait pas été à l'hôpital… elle serait encore là, aujourd'hui. Peut-être même dans mes bras…

Une larme silencieuse coula sur ma joue.

Tout est de la faute de la personne qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital… Tout est de la faute du « Diable » !

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Mon réveil sonna, m'obligeant à me lever afin d'attaquer une autre journée difficile. J'avais encore dormis au travail, aujourd'hui. Ma dernière nuit chez moi remonte à… à la nuit où Rin a dormit avec moi… Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres pendant que je nouais ma cravate rouge à mon cou. Je ne dois pas y penser au travail, ça pourrait me déconcentrer et m'être fatal.

Je descendis les escaliers qui m'amenaient au réfectoire. Celui-ci n'était pas très bondé, heureusement. La foule m'énerve.

Je pris deux tartines avec une tasse de café et les posai négligemment sur une table prise au hasard. Je commençais à manger avec ennui. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, aujourd'hui ?

Mes pensées furent coupées par une certaine personne blonde qui s'assit en face de moi.

_ Sweet Ann…, remarquais-je en sirotant mon café. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

_ On va tuer « Le Diable ».

Oh ? Je vois… Très bonne idée. C'est compréhensible, simple, divertissant et… QUOI ?!

Je crachai mon café sur une distance d'au moins deux mètres.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Commençais-je.

_ C'est elle qui est responsable de la mort de ma fille, je veux aller me venger ! Et comme tu l'as déjà rencontré pleins de fois, tu vas m'être utile ! Donc, finis de manger et allons prévenir Kaito-sama !

_ Il me semble que j'ai mon avis à donner, tentai-je.

_ Non.

Ça m'a l'air clair... Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?

_ Allez, grouille-toi ! Insista-t-elle. Ou je te fais manger moi-même !

Dans le doute, je fis ce qu'elle me demanda. A cause de cette femme, je me suis brûlé au café. Et j'eus à peine terminé mon petit déjeuner qu'elle tira mon bras vers le bureau de mon père. Et toqua à la porte et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

_ Kaito-sama ! Appela-t-elle. Je veux aller tuer « Le Diable » avec votre fils. Avez-vous des informations de votre espion pour localiser cette tueuse ?

Il y a un espion chez Rin ? Depuis quand ?

Kaito contempla Sweet Ann assez longtemps puis décroisa ses doigts.

_ Permission accordé, annonça-t-il en soulagent la jeune femme et en causant mon ennui. « Le Diable » semble être partit piéger la forêt de Mastrelia en vue d'un deal avec un trafiquant de drogue qui aura lieu bien plus tard dans la semaine, dans cette forêt. Allez-y tous les deux.

_ Merci, Kaito-sama, remercia-t-elle. Allez, Len ! On y va !

Elle tira le col de mon manteau, m'étranglant par la même occasion, et courut dehors en quelques secondes. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir par strangulation.

Sur le chemin vers le garage, je tendais de la dissuader d'y aller.

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est « Le Diable » la coupable ? Ce n'est pas elle qui la tuer, il me semble. C'est Hatsune Miku.

_ Oui mais c'est « Le Diable » qui a envoyer ma fille à l'hôpital. Et c'est à cause de ça que Neru a été attaqué. Parce qu'elle était faible.

_ Mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Len ? On dirait que tu prends sa défense !

Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Bonne question…

_ Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair.

_ Et bah, laisse ! Ordonna-t-elle en pénétrant dans le garage très violemment.

Ensuite, elle m'a jeté sur le siège passager d'une voiture, elle a bondit sur le siège conducteur et… elle a pulvérisé la porte du garage en fonçant dedans. J'ai rapidement attaché ma ceinture de sécurité histoire d'éviter de me retrouver dans le décor en passant par le pare-brise de la voiture. Je tentai, tout de même, de m'accrocher à toutes les prises que je pouvais dans la voiture parce que ça bougeait vraiment beaucoup.

Sweet Ann conduisait vite. Très vite. Elle semblait déterminée à tuer Rin.

Au moins, ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas à le faire… Je laisserais Sweet Ann tuer « Le Diable »… tuer Rin…

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouverais insupportable ? » Avait demandé Gakupo.

« Il doit bien y avoir autre chose… Voyons… Quelque chose d'insupportable ? Qu'on tue Rin. Qu'on me l'enlève. Qu'on… la viole… »

Ces pensées me revinrent en mémoire.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me la prenne…

« Rin… reviens… » Avais-je dit.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? A quoi je pense ? Quel est la relation que j'ai avec elle ?

Ennemis ? Certes. Mais ça, on y peut rien. Moi, je cherche quelque chose de plus profond…

Amis ? Trop… normal. Trop vague. Trop faible. Ça ne correspond pas.

Rivaux ? Ça pourrait mais… je ne pense pas que c'est ce que je veux dire.

Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

Je regardais dehors. Nous étions en ville et de grands panneaux publicitaires surplombaient les voitures et les arbres. Et un panneau en particulier retint mon attention.

« Parfum exquis à la rose à offrir à votre amante ».

Amante… C'est ça ! Rin… est mon amante.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Quarante-trois piège… Ffiiiou… Quel boulot… Et je n'en suis pas encore à la moitié… Ce travail est fastidieux. Et le pire c'est que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé donc… je n'y vois que dalle !

Je posai encore un autre piège sur le sol. Si quelqu'un marche dessus… il va avoir une très mauvaise surprise. Hu ! Hu ! Hu !

J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… comme un gros frisson qui traverse ma colonne vertébrale… Je dois être fatiguée.

« Rin » !

Len ? C'est sa voix ?

« Rin ! ».

Clic ! C'est un bruit de pistolet… Quelqu'un me tire dessus !

Pan !

Je fis la roue vers l'avant pour esquiver. Vu la position du tir, je vois d'où ça vient. Derrière des arbres, deux silhouettes se dessinaient.

_ Sortez de votre cachette ! Ordonnais-je.

La première silhouette était celle d'une femme blonde assez jolie aux yeux bleus foncés armée d'un pistolet. Elle avait de la tristesse et de la détermination dans son regard.

La seconde silhouette m'était bien connue puisqu'elle appartenait à Len. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était face à un gros dilemme. Son regard avait l'air inquiet et perdu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Nous voilà enfin face à face, cracha la femme. Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma fille !

_ Ta fille ? Demandais-je.

_ Neru Akita, précisa Len en se faisant foudroyer du regard pour avoir balancé cette information comme si de rien n'était.

Oh ! Elle ? C'est sa mère ?

_ Je vais te tuer ! Cria-t-elle en me fonçant dessus.

J'esquivais rapidement son coup de pied et sortis mon arme de son holster. Mais déjà, elle me visait avec son pistolet. Esquiver et tirer sur quelqu'un en même temps n'est pas chose facile. Cette femme est très douée en combat…

Len ne bougeait pas. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Son visage avait l'air désemparé et on pourrait croire qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. C'est peut-être le cas, si ça se trouve…

Lorsque je me pris un coup dans le visage, Len s'avança vers nous.

_ Recule ! Ordonna la femme blonde. C'est entre elle et moi !

Len se stoppa et recula… vers l'un des pièges que j'avais posté !

_ Len ! Criais-je. Derrière-toi !

Il se retourna violemment, juste au moment où son pied touchait la corde du piège. Il roula au sol au moment où des flèches sortaient des arbres, lui permettant de les esquiver. Les flèches foncèrent sur moi puisque j'étais sur leurs trajectoires. Je bondis en l'air pour les éviter.

La femme me surprit en me donnant un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, m'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

J'étais allongé sur le sol et mon pistolet avait été projeté ailleurs. Dans ma position de faiblesse, je ne pouvais que regarder cette femme en deuil s'approcher dangereusement de moi avec une haine non-repoussée sur son visage.

Elle va me tuer !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais apeurée et angoisser par la probable mort imminente qui m'attendait. Je sentais quelques larmes se former dans mes yeux.

Elle va me tuer !

Elle approchait encore, cette fois-ci, elle pointait son viseur sur moi.

Elle va vraiment me tuer !

Je cachais ma tête sous mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma mort arrivée.

_ Tu ne veux pas assister à ta propre mort ? Remarqua-t-elle. Pas de problème. Je vais t'assommer pour que tu n'en aies pas conscience. Ça te va comme ça ?

Oh non…

Elle brandit son poignet, se préparant à me frapper avec son arme.

Et j'attendis.

J'attendis…

J'attendis un coup qui ne venait pas.

Alors, je risquais un œil vers mon agresseur.

Elle avait l'air aussi choquée que moi. Son bras brandit en l'air qui ne bougeait pas pour la bonne raison que Len retenait son poignet.

_ Len…, murmurais-je.

_ Salaud ! Hurla la femme blonde. Comment oses-tu m'empêcher de la tuer ?!

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de ta fille, Sweet Ann.

_ Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Len qui prend la défense de son pire ennemi ?! Ça, c'est trop drôle ! Espèce de traître ! Je vais en toucher deux mots à ton père et tu te feras encore fouetter ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer ! Un jour, tu en mourras !

Len… se fait fouetter ? Je refuse de laisser ça se produire encore une fois !

Je rampais discrètement vers mon pistolet qui était un mètre plus loin. Encore un petit effort, ma grande…

_ Alors, Len ? Continua la blonde. C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ? Rouer de coups ? Ou alors tu vas enfin te comporter comme un véritable homme en accomplissant ton devoir ? Ou préfères-tu que je te tue moi-même… ?

Len semblait choqué par ces propos. Il baissa les yeux et tenta un regard vers moi. Il vit bien que j'allais ramasser mon pistolet et tirer. Et là encore, il semblait face à un cruel dilemme. Je me doute bien duquel : dois-je tuer mon ennemie pour sauver ma camarade ou laisser mon amante tuer ma camarade ?

Je crois bien qu'il s'apprêtait à prévenir la prénommée Sweet Ann de mes actions mais qu'il douta au dernier moment. Je saisis ce moment de doute pour vite saisir mon arme et… tirer une balle dans le ventre de Sweet Ann.

Son visage s'alarma, elle venait de se souvenir de ma présence. Ses yeux pivotèrent vers moi et j'y lu une grande faiblesse… Elle n'avait pas vengé sa fille et pour elle, c'était la pire erreur de sa vie… Ce qui est le cas.

Elle tomba sur le sol en crachant du sang par la bouche. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre…

Len avait du mal à réagir… il fit quelques pas pour vérifier son état et conclut comme moi que c'était fini pour elle. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur le sol car je souffrais encore de ce coup au ventre que j'avais reçu quelques minutes auparavant. Il alla vers moi, comme s'il craignait une nouvelle victime de cet affrontement. Mais il ne parla pas. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore bien réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Sweet Ann P.O.V

Je vais finir comme ça ? Seule ? Dans une forêt ? Bah… ma fille à finit dans un laboratoire alors… je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

Je tournai ma tête vers « Le Diable » et Len. Va-t-il la tuer maintenant qu'elle est faible ?

Il ne bougeait pas, face à elle, agenouiller devant le corps gracieusement allongé de cette fille. Elle se releva un peu pour être à son niveau et… HEIN ? Elle l'embrasse ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Len… Tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Seulement, il ne bougeait toujours pas. Même pendant ce baiser, il me regardait.

Oui, Len… Je meure… Je vais mourir à cause de la fille que tu es en train d'embrasser.

Serait-ce pour ça qu'elle la prévenue du piège qu'il y avait derrière elle ? Ce n'était pas pour se sauver, elle… C'était pour le sauver, lui…

Je devais prendre une photo et l'envoyer à mes supérieurs. Ce n'est pas possible, une telle situation…

Je pris mon portable difficilement et tenta une photo. Puis je lâchais l'appareil par manque de force, sans avoir vu à quoi ressemblait la photo.

Ma vue se brouilla et, bientôt, je ne vis plus rien… Plus rien du tout…

Neru… J'arrive…

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

J'avais posé mes lèvres sur celles de Len. Nous revoilà encore ensemble… Personne ne peut nous séparer.

Je sentais que Len n'était pas très concentrer sur notre baiser.

_ Len ? Ça va, mon chéri ?

Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux alors, je commençais à déboutonner son manteau.

Tout à coup, il attrapa mes mains, me stoppant dans mon action et il recula.

_ Len ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Une de mes camarades vient de mourir sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider… Je ne comprends plus ce que je suis… Je ne comprends plus rien du tout.

Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains comme pour indiquer une grande souffrance mentale.

_ Len… ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Il se releva soudainement et attrapa le corps de sa camarade avec ses affaires, notamment son portable qui devait avoir glissé de sa poche, et il partit en courant.

A cause de mon coup au ventre, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais que le regarder partir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Len ? Pourquoi ?!

Tu m'abandonnes ? Tu me laisses ? Alors que moi, je… je t'aime tant !

_ LEN !

* * *

**Pauvre Sweet Ann! Il me fallait bien un mort... Et comme je ne voulais pas faire mourir Gakupo ou Iroha... C'est tombé sur Sweet Ann.**

**Et la photo?! Est-elle bonne? Ou raté? Qui va la trouver? Quel conclusion va tirer cette personne? Comment va évoluer la relation de Rin et Len? (*w*)**

**Tant de questions qui vont être résoluent dans les prochains chapitres... Alors ne les manquer pas! (L'art de se faire de la pub).**

**Maintenant, des rappels:**

**Avez-vous remarquer qu'on ne voit plus Lily? Et Meiko n'a toujours pas eu de grand rôle (j'veux dire... à part coucher avec le père du héros)... Et Luka... Il va falloir que je lui fasse faire des trucs... Dans une fiction, aucun personnage ne doit passer à la trappe s'il n'est pas partit, mort ou je ne sais quoi d'autre donc... plus t'invente de personnage, plus c'est dur de tous les utiliser.**

**Je vais mettre un nouveau personnage dans le chapitre suivant. *w* ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés.**

**Bon... Sur ce... A plus!**


	16. Chapter 16 : The last wish in the flames

**Karakuri Burst**

Chapitre 16 :

**/!\****Petite précision :**** C'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça part en sucette… complétement…**

**Je me fais peur moi-même... C'est vraiment la merde, là! Vraiment! Ma fiction prend une tournure étrange! Gloque! Méchante!**

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Je suis allé en urgence à l'hôpital avec le corps inerte de Sweet Ann. Courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que des médecins la prennent pour l'amener dans une salle spéciale pour les cas d'urgence. Ils m'ont demandé de m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente à côté. J'en ai profité pour penser.

« Traître » ! Avait-elle dit… Sweet Ann m'a traité de traître. Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Ai-je trahis mon équipe ? Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusque-là… Je savais que ma relation avec Rin n'aurait jamais dût naître, mais pourtant… Et tout cet engrenage infernal à débuter à notre première rencontre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre des choses sur elle que j'étais déjà en pleine trahison. J'ai eu un nombre incalculable de chances de l'éliminer et je n'en ai saisi aucune. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tuer ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres criminels ? Je ne sais pas… Je suis avec elle parce que… parce que c'est Rin… Elle est unique. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… Je suis complétement perdu.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_ Rin chérie~…, susurra Miku, me donnant la nausée.

_ Oui, Miku-sama ?

_ J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu formeras un duo avec Gachapoid pour cette mission. Vous avez neufs personnes à tués dont huit sont des gardes du corps surentraînés. Le neuvième est le président d'une société qui tente de faire de l'ombre à la nôtre. Il est en repos dans un temple bouddhiste en haut de la colline Miyushû (inutile de chercher sur Google Map, j'ai inventé le nom). Ce mec est sensé y être pour faire une petite fête pour je-ne-sais-quel-motif. Il adore faire la fête jusqu'à très tard le soir, apparemment. Préviens Gachapoid, vous partez dans un quart d'heure.

_ Oui, Miku-sama.

Lily qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Miku, comme à chaque fois, me regarda avec un regard inquiet. Je me contentais de lui donner un simple sourire sensé lui dire que j'allais bien. Pas très convaincant, apparemment puisqu'elle leva un sourcil.

Pour éviter des questions inutiles, je me retirai à la recherche de Gacha. Il était une des rares personnes en qui j'avais confiances dans cette organisation, à part Gumi et Gumiya. Il avait à peine neuf ans mais il était déjà très doué. Gacha m'appelait souvent « Rin-nee-chan » qu'il raccourcit en « Rin-nee ». C'est trop mignon.

Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

_ Entrez ! Autorisa-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte et vis un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, lisses, et aux yeux émeraude qui lisait un livre, assit sur son lit.

_ Rin-nee ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Il se jeta dans mes bras pour me serrer fort.

_ Salut, Gacha. Nous avons une mission, tous les deux.

_ Super ! On va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble ! Dis, dis, Rin-nee…

_ Oui ?

_ Si on finit en avance… on pourra aller manger une crêpe ? J'en ai rêvé cette nuit, rougit-il.

Je rigolai gentiment.

_ Bien sûr, répondis-je. On en mangera une ensemble, que l'on ait finit en avance ou pas.

_ Ouais ! Rigola-t-il.

Après nous être fait un gros câlin, je lui pris la main pour l'amener à la sortie du bâtiment pour que l'on puisse sortir dehors afin de remplir notre mission.

Une moto avait été mise à notre disposition pour que nous puissions y aller plus vite. Nous mîmes chacun un casque puis je montai sur la moto et Gacha se mit derrière. Il se tint à moi, histoire de ne pas tomber. J'ôtai le frein et nous partîmes. Selon le GPS, il n'y a que quinze petits kilomètres. Ne respectant pas les limites de vitesse, j'y arrivais rapidement. La moto arrêtée, nous nous stoppèrent devant les marches d'escaliers qui devaient nous conduire à ce fameux temple… Sur un panneau, il y avait écrit : bienvenu au temple Irofuka (ne cherchez pas non plus sur Google Map), vous vous situez devant les 1501 marches.

1501…

_ Tss, dis-je. Comme si on en avait besoin…

_ On n'a pas le choix, me rappela Gacha. Il faut y aller !

C'est parti pour la torture…

* * *

_Plus tard :_

J'étais essoufflée d'avoir autant marché d'un coup, et vite qui plus est !

Finalement, nous y arrivâmes et prîmes le temps de nous reposer, cachés derrière des buissons.

Il n'y avait personne dehors. Ils devaient surement être à l'intérieur, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

_ On va passer par derrière, dis-je à l'attention de mon partenaire de travail.

_ Ok !

Nous contournâmes le bâtiment pour arriver dans une cour sombre. La nuit était déjà tombée, rendant l'ambiance inquiétante. Il n'y avait que la pâle lueur de la lune pour nous éclairer et une odeur nauséabonde d'essence emplissait mes narines. Je décidai de passer devant et me dirigeai vers la petite porte. Quelque chose me dérange… Un truc n'est pas normal… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de lumière alors que l'homme d'affaire en question est censé être un couche-tard ? Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucune lumière, rien… C'est trop calme… Je n'aime pas ça…

Tap… Tap…

Je marchai doucement, attentive au moindre bruit.

Top… Top…

Gacha me suivait avec ses grosses chaussures…

Tap…

Top...

Tap…

Top…

Toop…

Je sortis mon pistolet et tirai vers un arbre en particulier. Une silhouette en sortit pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un autre arbre plus gros et une autre personne nous tira dessus.

_ A couvert ! Hurlais-je à Gacha.

Il bondit derrière un tas d'ordure et sortit son arme pour faire feu sur une des deux silhouettes. Visiblement, ils ne sont que deux. Sinon, leurs coéquipiers seraient déjà venus les aider. Gacha tira sur l'homme derrière l'arbre qui n'avait pas encore fait feu. Vu l'angle de la balle, il aurait dû le toucher mais un « Klang » se fit entendre. Ce « Klang » empêcha la balle de le toucher. Qu'est-ce donc ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul tireur. Avec quel genre d'arme l'autre, caché derrière son arbre, a-t-il prévu de se défendre ? Déjà, il fait forcément partit de l'organisation de Shion Kaito. Eux seuls arrivent à prévoir nos mouvements. Voyons, certains utilisent les armes à feux comme le tireur qui tente de nous abattre en ce moment, certains utilisent les arts martiaux comme la petite ninja aux cheveux rose de l'autre fois, certains utilisent… des katanas comme… Len… Le katana, lorsqu'il est bien maitriser, peut couper une balle en deux…

_ Len ! Criais-je. C'est toi ?

Gacha arrêta de tirer et l'autre ennemi aussi. Ils semblaient concentrés sur ce que je disais.

Tout à coup, je vis une flamme, surement un briquet, s'allumé là où était l'ennemi non-armé d'un pistolet.

La lueur de la bougie éclairait son visage.

Des lisses cheveux d'or, un œil turquoise et l'autre caché…

… Len.

Le seul et l'unique Len.

Nous stoppâmes tout mouvement. Que ce soit Len, Gacha, l'autre ennemi, ou moi. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai espéré revoir Len. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire… Tellement de questions à lui poser… Puis Len fit un geste surprenant : il balança son briquet derrière lui. Un incendie éclata. Le feu se rependait vite. Très vite. Trop vite… Oh non ! L'odeur nauséabonde d'essence ! Len a répandu de l'essence partout autour de nous ! Nous sommes piégés ! Il en avait également mit sur le passage qui reliait la cour de devant à l'endroit où nous étions. Pour faire simple : un cercle de feu nous emprisonnait, nous et la maison, et les sortis étaient bouchés par le feu. Mais quelque chose empêchait le feu de venir nous brûler. Du sable. Len avait aussi mis du sable autour des flammes pour les empêcher d'avancer… Il a complétement maîtrisé cet élément… On y voyait comme en plein jour. Ce soudain changement de luminosité m'avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de mal aux yeux. Néanmoins, je voyais bien toute la scène. Le deuxième ennemi était l'agent aux cheveux violet qui s'appelait Gakupo, il me semble. Len avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Et son œil était un peu rouge. Son regard affichait de la haine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

* * *

Len P.O.V. (quelques heures plus tôt) :

Après mon monologue intérieur sur ma probable trahison, le médecin est sorti du bloc opératoire pour venir à ma rencontre.

_ Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il. La jeune femme est décédée.

J'eus comme un coup de poing en plein cœur. Sweet Ann, notre mère à tous, venait de mourir sous les coups de Rin sans que j'eus fait quoi que ce soit. Pire ! J'ai donné à son tueur une occasion de le faire.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, alors je suis parti. J'ai envoyé un texto à Gakupo pour le prévenir et lui demander de prévenir les autres. Et je lui ai spécifié que je ne voulais pas parler aujourd'hui. Alors je suis rentré chez moi. La porte était fermée et mes clés étaient au bureau. J'étais sensé faire une mission puis repasser au travail après, donc je ne les ai pas prise avec moi de peur de les perdre.

… Alors j'ai défoncé la porte.

Je l'ai laissé ouverte parce que je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à la fermé. Je n'en avais pas envie. Tant pis si un voleur veut rentrer chez moi, s'il le fait, alors je le tuerais de sang-froid.

Je me suis assis sur mon lit et j'ai attendu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai attendu ? Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, il n'est pas venu.

Je pense que j'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne pleure jamais. Je n'y arrive pas. Bon, à part quand c'est des larmes de rages et généralement, c'est mauvais signe pour quelqu'un. Je me souviens avoir pleuré une fois dans ma vie. C'était avec la mission où je croyais que Rin avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sinon jamais. Ça doit être à cause de toutes ces tortures que Kaito m'a fait subir, ça m'a rendu insensible. Pourtant, je sens que j'avais envie de pleurer, alors je me suis frotté les yeux. Et ça piquait, alors je frottai. Mais je ne pleurais pas. Mais j'avais mal, alors j'avais envie de pleurer, donc je frottai, mais ça ne me faisait pas pleurer. Alors j'ai re-frotter jusqu'à avoir mal aux yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, alors je suis allé me passer de l'eau sur la figure. En voyant mon reflet dans la glace, je vis que mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Comme si j'avais pleuré », pensais-je.

Ça veut dire que ça reviens au même, que j'ai pleuré ou pas, on dirait que je suis triste.

Et je me suis frotté les yeux sans pleurer toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, je suis allé bosser. Je n'avais rien d'autre à foutre, après tout.

Quand je suis arrivé, certaines personnes me regardaient. A mon avis, j'avais une sale tête. Puis Gakupo m'a vu et est venu vers moi.

_ T'as pleuré, Len ?

_ Non. Je me suis frotté les yeux toute la nuit parce que ça piquait.

_ Moi j'ai fondu en larme. Sweet Ann était la personne le plus sympa de ce bâtiment. C'est une perte douloureuse. Mais… comment est-elle morte ?

_ « Le Diable » l'a tué…

_ Oh…

Puis il se tut. Gakupo savait que c'était un sujet délicat.

On est allé demander du travail à Kaito. Sinon, j'allais me faire littéralement chier toute la journée. Il nous d'abord envoyé attrapé des braqueurs de banques aussi lent qu'intelligent et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont complétement stupide. Après leurs avoir cassé une ou deux côtes, on les a arrêté pour les envoyer à l'hôpital avant de les envoyer en prison. On est rentré au QG vers 17h15. Nous sommes allé faire un rapport à Kaito mais il nous coupé.

_ J'ai encore une mission pour vous deux. C'est de la plus haute importance ! Deux agents de Hatsune-san vont aller tuer un important homme d'affaire en repos dans le temple Irofuka qui se trouve en haut de la colline Miyushû. Vous partez immédiatement mettre les cibles en sécurité et vous préparerez le terrain pour les piégés. Allez ! Vite !

Nous nous dépêchâmes de quitter le bureau et nous sautâmes dans le premier véhicule que l'on pouvait voir. Gakupo décida de conduire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il était 18h00.

_ Il faut que l'on se place stratégiquement, dis-je. Déjà, je suis sûr à 100% qu'ils vont passer par derrière. Il faut donc que l'un de nous soit positionné dans la cour arrière.

_ Et s'ils passent par l'avant ?

_ L'un de nous les suivra en se mettant derrière eux. Je veux bien le faire. Stratégiquement, c'est mieux.

_ Parce que j'ai un flingue et toi un katana ?

_ Ouais. Je peux couper des balles en deux. Toi, tu choisiras le bon moment pour tirer.

_ Ok. Je vais faire du repérage des lieux. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne seront pas là avant la tombée de la nuit.

_ Ouais… vas-y, autorisai-je.

Moi, j'avais un autre truc à faire… avec l'essence. Et si Rin venait ? J'ai un doute mais c'est possible… Si elle vient, je devrais l'empêcher de partir… Et pour Sweet Ann…

… Je devrais la tuer.

* * *

Ce qui nous ramène à ce moment précis où Len allume un incendie pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas :

Rin était bien à portée de vue. Elle semblait choquée en me voyant. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit que je sortais mon katana de son fourreau et le pointai vers elle.

Oui, Rin… J'ai pris la résolution de te tuer.

Je bondis vers elle. Son acolyte aux cheveux verts me tira dessus et je m'empressai de couper sa balle. Gakupo tira sur lui pour l'occuper. Chacun son adversaire, tout le monde l'a compris. Rin sortit son revolver et para difficilement mon coup. Ses jambes se pliaient un peu sous le poids de mon arme que je continuais à pousser sur elle.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce qui… te prends, tenta-t-elle.

_ Nous allons trop loin, Rin, lui répondis-je en prenant garde à ce que les autres n'entendent pas. Tu as tué ma camarade et j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Ça ne peut plus durer, Rin. Nous sommes ennemis et tu le sais bien. Nous devons juste nous combattre. Alors bats-toi !

Je dégageais mon sabre et le rabattis sur elle. Elle para et tenta un coup de pied dans mon estomac. Je reculai pour l'éviter.

Puis, elle bondit sur moi et me cloua parterre, son pistolet entre mes deux yeux.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Malgré ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu comptes tout arrêter et oublier ? Dit-elle avec rage.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, rétorquais-je. Même si je le voulais. Mais nous passons tous les deux pour des traîtres. Ça va trop loin !

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre et elle valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Elle allait perdre conscience quelques minutes

Je ne suis pas fier de moi de l'avoir frappé mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Le mal est fait et je vais devoir continuer.

J'étais tout de même inquiet, Rin n'était pas très loin des flammes. Si elle bouge trop vers la gauche, elle va se brûler… Oh merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Y a deux minutes, je lui dis que c'est terminé entre nous et maintenant, je trouve encore le moyen de m'inquiéter pour elle ? Len ! Concentre-toi !

Je portais mon attention sur les deux autres pendant que Rin agonisait.

Gakupo changea de position et se glissa vers le petit qui esquiva son coup de pied. Il répliqua avec quelques coups. Et, hélas, un d'eux atteint Gakupo au visage, l'envoyant au sol. Le petit récupéra son arme pour l'achever et… je lui portai un coup d'épée dans le ventre, le traversant comme une brochette. Pour sauver Gakupo d'une mort certaine.

Il en lâcha son arme au sol. Je crois bien que la blessure que je lui ai infligée est mortelle.

_ Gacha ! Hurla Rin qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Non !

Elle courut vers nous et je me dépêchai de retirer mon épée et de reculer. Je soulevais Gakupo qui se remettait peu à peu de son coup.

Et Rin était penchée au-dessus de son camarade, lui soutenant la tête et lui caressant la joue comme une mère le ferrait à son enfant.

Et partout autour de nous, les flammes continuaient de crépir avec un bruit inquiétant et meurtrier qui rependait la mort.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_ Ri-Rin-nee-ch…chan…

_ Chuuut…, murmurais-je. Tout va bien, Gacha. Je vais te sortir de là… Et après, on ira manger cette délicieuse crêpe que je t'avais promis, d'accord ?

_ D-désolé, Rin-nee… Ça… Ça ne sera pas pour… cette fois… Mais… peut-être dans… notre prochaine vie…

_ Ne dis pas ça, Gacha… Ne dis pas ça… Tu vas survivre ! Parce que tu es fort…

_ Je ne le suis pas… sinon, je… je ne serais pas en train de… mourir… là…

_ Tais-toi, Gacha ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose ! Suppliais-je en laissant couler mes larmes avec abondance.

_ Je suis tout de même… heu-heureux de mourir ici, Rin-nee… Parce que… la lune est vraiment… magnifique, ce soir… Avec les étoiles… toutes blanches sur le… le ciel d'encre… qui… contraste a… avec… les flammes… … c'est… ch-chaleureux…, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible tandis que son poing qui serrait ma main commençait à faiblir.

_ Regarde… Regarde-les avec… moi… une dernière fois… Rin-nee…

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel qu'il décrivait. C'est vrai que c'est beau mais les larmes de mes yeux me brouillaient la vue…

Son poing se desserra complétement et celui-ci tomba sur le sol.

_ Gacha ? Appelais-je.

Ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts, vide, dénués de vie…

_ Gacha… ? S'il-te-plait… Réponds ! Ordonnais-je. Gacha !

Mais il ne me répondit plus jamais.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Le petit ne bougeait plus. Il doit être mort suite à sa blessure. Rin était penchée au-dessus de lui, presque inerte, les yeux cachés, les larmes qui coulaient sans gémissements de souffrances. Les larmes se contentaient de couler toutes seules.

Puis, elle se décida à relever la tête. Et elle me fixa… avec une haine non-cachée.

_ Leeeeeen ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant rapidement et en courant vers moi.

Elle hurlait de rage et de douleur, me portant le plus de coups possible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire… c'était parer. Je n'osais pas répliquer. Quelque chose m'en empêchait… Les balles qu'elle me tirait finirent découpées en deux et elle se contenta de me frapper avec ou sans son pistolet.

Gakupo intervint. Il frappa Rin, l'envoyant faire un vol plané jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle les flammes et il attrapa mon bras.

_ On se tire ! Dit-il.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ça devient dangereux ! La situation est incontrôlable !

Il attrapa un jet d'eau qui devait servir au jardinage et traça un chemin dans les flammes bouillonnantes.

Ça veut dire que je vais abandonner Rin ici ? Avec la dépouille de son ami que **j'ai** tué ?

Au moins, c'est clair… C'est définitivement finit entre elle et moi.

_ Len ! Hurla-t-elle quand Gakupo et moi eûmes passés le champ de flammes. Je te tuerais !

Définitivement finit…

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que je vous disais? Ça part en sucette!**

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu?...**

**Bah... vous lirez bien la suite. (L'intrigue devient flippante. On sait plus quand la merde s'arrêtera!).**

**Et sinon, Sushi-Wasabi m'a posé une question dans les reviews que je marque ici pour que tout le monde puisse donner sa réponse:**

**"Tu connais les deux autres chansons qui vont avec Karakuri Burst (la suite quoi) ?"**

**Et bien, désolée, mais, malgré mes recherches intensives, je n'ai pas trouvé la suite. Sur certains blogs, les fans disent que les auteurs ont laissés tomber. J'espère que c'est faux!**

**Si quelqu'un à des informations supplémentaires... partagez vos connaissances et vous aurez droit à mon éternel reconnaissance! Yay!**

**Et voici un petit chat pour vous (si il n'y a pas de bug pendant le postage):**

.I\  
ﾞ(ﾟ､ ｡ 7  
.l、ﾞ ,ヽ  
しし| ,_)ノ


	17. Chapter 17 : The Lover of the Devil

**Karakuri Burst**

**Depuis le dernier chapitre, je me suis demander comment j'allais écrire la suite avec tous ces changement d'humeur. Non, parce que, comme même, ça passe du "je t'aime même si je ne l'avoue pas" à "je vais te tuer".**

**Je suis fière d'avoir écrit ce chapitre. Bizarrement, malgré le fait que la situation est presque foutue, je l'aime bien ce chapitre. Y a des révélations... assez... importante (vous lirez bien).**

**Bon, sur ce, Bonne lecture! XD**

**Chapitre 17 :**

* * *

Gakupo P.O.V.

Deux jours après la mission, je suis allé annoncer le résultat à Kaito-sama. Il était satisfait que l'on ait tué un agent d'Hatsune-san. Je lui ai aussi dit que Len était partit se reposer pendant tout ce temps parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Quant à moi, je vais payer un abonnement à l''hôpital pour réserver une chambre, vu le nombre de fois où j'y vais.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Mes yeux se baladaient dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur mon bureau où trônait les affaires personnelles de Sweet Ann qui devaient être dans son sac, avec elle au moment de sa mort. On me les avait confiés parce que j'étais un ami proche d'elle. Donc, je dois me débarrasser de ses affaires personnelles. Puisque j'ai du temps à perdre, pourquoi ne pas les inspecter ?

Son portefeuille était bleus ciel. Dedans, il y avait une photo d'elle avec Neru lorsqu'elle était petite. Sweet Ann devait être nostalgique à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son portefeuille depuis la mort de sa fille. Elle n'a surement jamais pût se résoudre à retirer cette photo. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de spécial dedans. Sinon, il y avait un paquet de mouchoir, un miroir de poche, un stylo avec le bloc-notes assortit et… son portable (N/A : allez, avouez ! Vous l'aviez oublié, celui-là !). Je le saisis et cherchai dedans. Je ne cherchais pas quelque chose en particulier, je voulais juste en savoir plus sur elle. Apparemment, elle était très prudente car il ne restait aucun message. Elle doit être du genre à les lire et à les effacer après pour ne pas laisser de preuve. Apparemment, elle a sauvegardé des photos… La première image fit monter de la nostalgie en moi. C'était une photo de groupe après une de nos missions. On était dans une sorte de café pour nous détendre. Sweet Ann avait dût donner l'appareil à quelqu'un pour qu'il nous prenne en photo puisque toute l'équipe était présence. Sweet Ann tenait Neru dans ses bras et elles souriaient toutes les deux. Iroha mangeait des gâteaux et regardait l'objectif d'un œil distrait. Len ne regardait même pas vers l'appareil, on se demande même s'il est au courant qu'il se fait photographié puisqu'il sirotait un café tranquillement sur son siège, de profil à l'objectif. Moi, je me contente de sourire. Bizarrement, le caractère de chacun ressort de cette image. J'ai vite transféré cette photo sur mon portable et ai continué à faire défiler les photos. Les plupart étaient avec Neru. On voit qu'elle aime sa fille. Puis… il y eut la dernière photo.

…

…

… Etrange… Que représente-t-elle ?

Je vois des arbres derrière… Et il fait sombre… Très sombre, comme en pleine nuit. Ça ne m'aide pas à voir avec précision la photo… bon sang ! N'est-ce pas le lieu où elle est morte ?! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle prit une photo ? Raté, qui plus est… Et, l'angle de prise est étrange… comme si elle était allongée… Non… Elle a pris cette photo avant de mourir ? Pendant qu'elle agonisait ? Mais alors… c'est un message post-mortem ! Que signifie-t-il ? Je vois juste quelque chose de noir avec quelque chose de blanc à côté. Comme si quelque chose se posait dessus. Hum… Un truc blanc et un truc noir ? Du truc blanc se dégageait quelque chose de… rouge… Comme un petit bout de tissus. Mais… n'est-ce pas une main, là ? Une main qui sort du truc blanc pour se poser sur le truc noir ? Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être blanc, là-bas ?... Blanc ? Un tissu ? Un vêtement ? Un vêtement blanc ? J'eus une révélation : « Le Diable ». Oui ! Cette femme porte un manteau et des collants blancs ! Et un kimono rouge ! C'est elle ! Mais… que fait-elle ? On dirait qu'elle se penche sur le truc noir mais la photo est coupée à ses épaules. Elle est plus vers devant le truc noir, donc, ça coupe ma vision du bas de ce truc noir. Cette image est vraiment de mauvaise qualité… Le truc est tout noir… tiens ? Il y a du blanc au bout. Du blanc qui sort de ce truc noir… Je ne l'avais pas remarqué puisque ce blanc est devant le manteau du « Diable » lui-même blanc, donc le contraste ne se voit pas. Un truc blanc et noir ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose de complétement noir à part l'uniforme de notre organisation qui est noir à par les gants… blancs… Noir et blanc… Noir… et blanc… Non… Ca ne peut pas être… Je zoomai autant que je pouvais vers le haut de l'image. Là… avant que l'image soit coupée en haut… il y avait une mèche blonde qui tombait… Blonde… ?… Len ? Mais… la position dans laquelle « Le Diable » est fait comme si elle… embrassait Len…

Une image de la mystérieuse petite copine avec laquelle Len flirtait me revint en mémoire. Blonde… Les cheveux longs…

Non… Len… Tu n'as comme même pas… Et cette mission dans la mine ! Un mois plus tard, des chercheurs ont découverts une abondante quantité de pierres précieuses dedans. Exactement le genre de chose que intéresserais Hatsune-san. Et comme sa principale marionnette est « Le Diable », c'est forcément elle qu'elle enverrait pour ce genre de mission… Et nous avons découvert que Len a couché avec une fille la même journée où il a eu cette mission… Non… Len… Ne me dis pas que…

… que tu es l'amant du « Diable » !

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Sang… Sang… Sang… Je veux du sang… Mais pas n'importe quel sang infecte. Je veux du sang difficile à obtenir… Un sang de traître… Un sang que j'aime et que je hais…

Je veux le sang de Len.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

« Il y a deux jours, un incendie a été déclaré dans un temple bouddhistes qui devait héberger un homme d'affaire important resté dormir avec le son ami, propriétaire du temple, aussi que ses huit gardes du corps. Parmi ces dix personnes, aucune victime n'est à déplorée. L'incendie a été provoqué par un agent de la police spéciale travaillant sous les ordres de Shion Kaito, responsable d'une organisation policière travaillant pour éliminer les dangereux criminels et, accessoirement, les arrêter pour les envoyés en prison. Le feu semble avoir servis de prison pour empêcher les deux criminels de s'enfuir. Selon les relevés de sang, il devrait y avoir une victime, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun corps dans la zone de conflit. Shion-sama nous a certifié que ces deux agents étaient rentrés en un seul morceau, la victime fait donc partie des criminels. La police continue d'enquêter sur… Clic ! ».

J'éteignis la télé en restant vautré négligemment sur le canapé. En ce moment, j'incarne à merveille la paresse. Ça fait deux jours que je suis allongé là. J'ai dû me commandé à manger tellement que j'avais la flemme de bouger. Je doute que manger des pizzas pendant deux jours soit bon pour ma ligne, je vais devoir retourner en salle d'entraînement pour éliminer quand je rentrerai au boulot. Mais, pour l'heure… je ne vais rien faire.

… Foutus télévision ! Il a fallu qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis… cette mission…

« Je te tuerais ! », avait-t-elle dit. J'ai une douleur à la poitrine quand j'y repense… Rin me hait vraiment… Faut dire qu'elle avait l'air proche de ce gamin… Moi, j'étais proche de Sweet Ann… Et elle l'a tout de même tué. Ça serait déplacer de ma part de dire qu'on est quitte. On ne peut pas être quitte sur un sujet aussi grave que celui-là. Je suis sûr qu'on est à tout jamais disputé.

J'ai mal à la poitrine…

Ding! Dong!... Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong !

_ J'arrive! Braillais-je. Pas la peine de s'exciter sur la sonnette !

Je me levai lentement, les muscles de mon corps engourdis, pour aller ouvrir la porte. J'enlevai le verrou et la personne ouvrit la porte avant que je ne l'eus fait et me fit tombé par terre.

Voyons dans quelle situation je suis… Gakupo est au-dessus de moi, les mains sur ma gorge, comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'étrangler, avec un regard énervé et perdu dans les yeux… Si quelqu'un passe devant ma porte à ce moment-là, il va nous prendre pour des gays… super…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demandais-je.

_ Ta petite copine avec qui te flirtais quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital…

Je flaire l'embrouille…

_ C'était « Le Diable » !

…

…

… Euh… Gakupo… l'a deviné ? Et ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation…

_ Comment tu l'as su ? Demandais-je.

_ C'est que t'avoue, en plus ?! Cria-t-il, choqué.

_ Réponds juste à ma question.

_ Sweet Ann a pris une photo avant de mourir, je l'ai étudié et j'ai tout compris.

Merde… Même morte, cette femme arrive encore à m'étonner.

Gakupo se leva pour fermer la porte et s'assit sur mon canapé, puis il passa machinalement une main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve étrange.

_ Len… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_ Toi aussi tu te poses la question ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'humour.

_ Sérieusement ! Tu as couché avec ta pire ennemie !

_ Comme si je ne le savais pas !

_ Mais pourquoi ?! A quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là ?!

_ Je ne sais pas ! J'étais… j'étais attiré… et puis, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même… Après, c'était trop tard.

_ T'as couché combien de fois avec elle ?

_ Deux fois.

_ Deux ?! Hurla-t-il. Mais où ?!

_ Une fois à la mine et une fois chez moi.

_ Chez toi ?! Mais alors… elle sait où t'habite ?!

_ Oui, mais elle sait que je ne vais pas souvent chez moi. Et maintenant qu'on est en guerre, tous les deux, elle va penser que je me cache au boulot pour être en sécurité. Donc, je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs.

_ T'es pas mal intelligent, toi… Tu prévois ce que pense les autres… Enfin, bref…

_ Tu vas me balancé à mon père, je suppose ?

_ Non.

Je tombai par terre de stupéfaction.

_ Quoi ?! M-Mais… !

_ T'as peut-être trahis l'organisation mais à mes yeux, tu es toujours mon ami. Et je ne trahis pas mes amis.

Là, il m'en bouche un coin.

_ Bon… Plutôt que de prendre vingt kilos sur ton canapé à bouffer des pizzas 4 fromages, tu devrais revenir bosser. Ça te changera les idées de casser un ou deux bras (N/A : charmant…).

Et c'est comme ça je me suis retrouvé avec sept mecs à moitié morts sur le sol, dans un supermarché, à la tombée de la nuit. Je ne me souviens même plus comment je suis arrivé là.

_ Beau boulot, Len ! Félicita Gakupo en les menottant. La police va se charger d'eux. Nous, on peut rentrer.

Je hochai la tête et nous allâmes dans la voiture que Gakupo conduisait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la voie opposé de la route.

Personne ne parla sur le chemin. L'autoroute était peu peuplée… Non… En fait, nous étions les seuls dans ce sens de la route. Nous roulions à une vitesse normale avec comme seule distraction, la radio. De celle-ci sortait la voix d'une chanteuse inconnue. Très jolie voix mais je n'avais pas l'esprit à m'attarder sur des chansons qui parlent d'amour. Surtout en ce moment. Non pas que j'aime Rin mais… c'est compliqué, cette histoire… Je me demande quand même pourquoi j'ai couché avec elle puisque je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Boom ! Boom !

Boom ! Boom !

J'ai encore une douleur à la poitrine.

« Nous interrompons votre programme pour vous faire part d'un flash spécial. Un immense bain de sang à éclater dans le temple Yuki près de la ville d'Okisaropo. Il y a, en tout, soixante-trois victimes à déploré. La plupart sont des visiteurs venus se recueillir devant une des célèbres statues purificatrices. On m'informe qu'il n'y a qu'un seul tireur mais, à lui seul, il empêche les forces de police de faire quoique soit. Selon nos sources, plusieurs autres tireurs se cacheraient dans les rues de la ville avec des bombes prêtent à explosés d'une minute à l'autre. La plupart des policiers sont mobilisés pour évacuer la population en détresses car beaucoup de cris de peur et de larmes causent une grande pagaille dans les rues bondés. Tous essayent de fuir cette menace. Le gouvernement à demander à Shion Kaito d'envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. Nous attendons encore une réponse… ».

Mon portable sonna.

_ Len à l'appareil, j'écoute, dis-je.

_ C'est moi, annonça Kaito. Je pense que tu as entendu parler de la pagaille qui se passe dans ce fameux temple.

_ Ouais, on vient de l'entendre à la radio. Vous allez envoyer quelqu'un, père ?

_ Oui.

_ Qui ?

_ Toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui. Et dit à Gakupo de venir nous aider au QG. Nous sommes débordés, donc je ne peux envoyer qu'un seul agent et puisque tu es le plus doué que j'ai sous la main, je veux que tu y aille. Nous recevons des centaines et des centaines de plaintes et il faut rassurer la population, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut Gakupo. Il est doué pour parler aux gens. Demande-lui de te déposer et de repartir aussitôt. Fin de la transmission.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

_ Alors ? Demanda mon compagnon.

_ Emmène-moi au temple où le tueur fait des ravages et rentre au QG pour réconforter la population qui pète un câble. Ordre du patron.

_ Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

_ Péter la gueule du criminel…, soupirais-je. Comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire.

_ Tss ! Tu vas risquer ta vie pendant que je vais me taper la causette avec des gens ennuyeux… C'est injuste.

Sur ces mots, il accéléra en changeant de route. Maintenant que j'y pense… Je comprends pourquoi il n'y a personne sur cette route. On va vers l'endroit que tout le monde fuit. Ça explique aussi pourquoi les routes dans l'autre sens sont bondées.

_ C'était un plan audacieux de la part d'Hatsune-san, remarqua Gakupo.

_ Toi aussi, tu penses que c'est son œuvre ?

_ Ouais. C'est la seule grande criminelle à avoir un égo aussi énorme.

_ C'est vrai. Elle veut surement faire évacuer la ville pour pouvoir tout voler sans que personne ne dise rien. La bombe est une menace et le tireur, un avertissement, annonçais-je. Elle avait prévu que ce serait un bordel sans nom dans la zone de sa bombe ce qui empêche les policiers de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais ça n'empêche pas Kaito-sama d'intervenir, remarqua Gakupo. Il a accepté d'aider les forces de polices à calmer le jeu mais son organisation est indépendante. Il aurait pu refuser et envoyer tous ces agents.

_ Dans tous les cas, ça profitera à Hatsune-san, lui dis-je. Si Kaito n'envoie qu'un ou deux agents, elle pense que le tireur s'en occupera. Et si il envoi tous ces agents, elle fera explosé ses bombes.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle a un double but ? Voler et éliminer les agents de son principal rival ?

_ Oui. Et Kaito l'a compris. C'est pour ça qu'il n'envoi que moi.

_ Mais pourquoi toi ? Tu es son fils.

_ Ma vie l'importe peu. Tous ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de ne pas perdre la face devant Hatsune-san. Si elle remarque que Kaito a envoyé son fils et que, s'il meure, il fait comme si de rien était, l'égo de Hatsune-san va en prendre un coup. Et s'il s'en sort, c'est pareil. Son égo va prendre un gros coup. Que ce soit Kaito ou Hatsune-san, ils ont tous les deux des motivations cachés.

_ Attends… Si je comprends bien… tu n'es qu'un appât ?

_ Oui… Ou plutôt… Je ne suis que la marionnette de mon père. Que je vive ou que je meure, ça va lui profiter, au final, d'un point de vue stratégique.

_ Oh, je vois. Et pendant que tu sers d'appât pour te faire, probablement, tué, nous, on va rester au QG à siroter un thé avec les civils pour leurs dire, indirectement, de fermer leurs gueules et d'attendre, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Et on n'a pas notre mot à dire ?

_ Non.

_ Si j'y vais avec toi, je me ferais tuer pour trahison, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Saloperie ! Je déteste mon patron ! Et toi ?

_ Oui.

_ … Tu as peur… Déclara-t-il, doucement. C'est pour ça que tu ne me réponds que des « oui » et des « non » depuis tout à l'heure. Pas vrai ?

_ … Oui…, me contentais-je de répondre. Je serais seul avec l'angoisse de la mort imminente… Alors, oui… J'ai peur. Mais j'irais. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Avec toute notre discussion, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et nous étions déjà arrivés dans la ville. Gakupo gara la voiture dans un coin isolé.

_ Je pense que les autres criminels sont postés aux entrés de la ville, annonçais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ J'ai vu une paire d'yeux regarder notre voiture quand on est arrivé dans la ville.

_ Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas tués ? Demanda Gakupo.

_ Je ne sais pas… Pour le moment, je vais devoir aller au temple d'ici, à pied. Je doute qu'il reste des tueurs dans cette partie de la ville. A part le taré qui est au temple, ils sont tous postés aux différentes entrées de cette ville. D'ailleurs, elle est vraiment déserte, maintenant.

En effet, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent qui sifflait de façon terrifiante. J'ouvris la portière et descendis de la voiture. Puis, Gakupo partit…

Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale et je sens mes mains trembler.

Je suis déjà venu dans cette ville, une fois. Donc… Je sais où se trouve le temple.

J'ai commencé à marcher silencieusement. Malgré le soleil et mon manteau, j'avais froid. Et même les oiseaux étaient partis. Qu'y a-t-il de plus flippant qu'une ville déserte, sans aucun sons et dépourvu de vie, humaine ou animal ? Pour le moment, je ne vois rien qui puisse être pire. Et comme c'est le soir, l'ambiance est lugubre. Certes, j'aperçois encore des rayons de soleil mais ces rayons teintes le ciel d'une couleur rouge sang sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. J'ai l'impression que le sang des soixante-trois victimes s'est envolé dans le ciel. Et la lune commence à apparaître. Super… à gauche, j'ai un soleil meurtrier et, à droite, j'ai une pleine lune immense, qui indique sa proximité avec la Terre.

Je suis arrivé devant les marches du temple quand le soleil avait lâché ses dernières couleurs lumineuses. Pour une raison inconnue, des flambeaux avaient été allumés un peu partout autour du temple, surement pour l'éclairer. Je montai silencieusement les escaliers et arrivait dans une grande cour devant le fameux temple Yuki. Une image terrible trônait devant mes yeux. Si terrible que j'en eu la nausée. Mon esprit me criait de partir vite et loin mais mon corps n'obéissait plus. Devant mes yeux se trouvait les soixante-trois victimes qui gisaient sur le sol dans un silence de mort. Certains avaient leur logique pâleur cadavérique mais d'autres avaient le visage dissimuler dans leurs sang. L'odeur pestilentielle de la mort emplissait mes narines. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me choqua le plus. Le pire à mes yeux, sur cette scène, fut de constater que ce n'était non pas « un » mais « une » tueuse.

Et que cette tueuse sanguinaire était Rin.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Le voilà. C'est lui. Lui. Le méchant. Celui qui **l'a** tué. C'est vraiment lui. Enfin. Il est là. Là. Devant moi. Sous mes yeux. Ce type. Ce salaud. Ce traître. Ce tueur. C'est lui le coupable. Il est devant moi. Pas loin. Tout près. Pas assez près. Encore là. Du sang. Il y en a. Pas assez. Encore. Le sien. Son **sang**. Je le veux. J'en veux vraiment. Le goûter. L'étriper. Le boire… Le tuer !

Il avait l'air angoissé et peu rassuré. En tout cas, il était seul. Génial… Je vais pouvoir le torturer tranquillement~ ! Miam… ! J'ai si hâte que la fête commence. Comme ça je pourrais me venger. Je pourrais **le** venger. Mon « petit frère »…

Je t'aurais… Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin pour toi…

Len.

_ Tiens donc…, rigolais-je. Mon cher Leeeeeen~… Je suis si heureuse que tu viennes jouer avec moi… J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité~…

Il baissa le regard sans trouver quoi dire. Puis, il sortit son katana de son étui et se mit en position d'attaque.

_ Oh, je vois~…, dis-je avec un ton faussement surpris, tu veux qu'on joue maintenant ? Tu es aussi impatient que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sur ces mots, je me jetai sur lui en hurlant son nom sans cacher toute la haine que je voulais exprimer.

Et puis on s'est violemment battu. Je ne peux pas le décrire avec précision parce que les souvenirs se brouillent dans ce genre de situation mais… je sais que, malgré le fait qu'il a tué Gacha, j'ai versé une larme lorsqu'une de mes balles a fait une grosse coupure sur sa joue. Mais une fois cette larme passée, j'ai continué. Encore et encore. Lui aussi m'a eu. Notemment au front. Et le sang coulait sur mes yeux. Ça me piquait mais je devais garder les yeux ouvert. Et on a continué à se battre. Personne ne viendra l'aider. Personne ne viendra m'aider. Personne n'aidera personne puisque la ville est déserte et que mes camarades sont postés dans les alentours de la ville pour empêcher les gens de suspect de rentrer. Ou plutôt, pour empêcher les gens qui n'appartiennent pas à l'organisation de Kaito Shion de passer. Donc, quoiqu'il se passe, Len et moi sommes seuls pendant une longue période. Ça veut dire que, quoiqu'on fasse, l'un de nous deux mourra, aujourd'hui. Et ça ne sera pas moi !

Il abattit son arme sur moi et je parai son coup avec mon pistolet, défiant sa force. J'appuyais, il appuyait. Et on se fixait. Moi, je ne pouvais débloquer mon sourire psychopathe de mon visage et lui ne cachait pas sa colère. Son chapeau était tombé durant l'affrontement.

Et maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Nous sommes fatigués. Je sais que le prochain coup que l'un donnera à l'autre sera mortel. Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper…

Mais avant que je ne me dégage de la position dans laquelle nous étions, un pétale passa entre nous et se posa entre son katana et mon pistolet qui étaient toujours collés. Un pétale de rose. Ce n'était pas un pétale de la fleur rouge comme le sang, qui trônait dans mes cheveux. Lui, était blanc mais il avait dû toucher un des cadavres car il avait des tâches rouges à quelques endroits.

Ce pétale. Ce seul pétale me stoppa dans mes actions.

Et une partie de ma mémoire effacée revint.

* * *

_11 ans plus tôt (toujours Rin P.O.V.) :_

_La maison était en feu. Maman et papa étaient introuvables. J'étais seule et j'avais peur. J'étais bloquée dans cette avalanche de flammes et je ne trouvais pas de sortie._

_Puis, une main chaude a attrapé la mienne et m'a tirée dehors sans que j'aie pu réagir. J'ai été amené dans le hangar, à plusieurs mètres de là. Il résistait aux feu, c'était donc l'endroit le plus sûr. Alors, j'ai regardé mon sauveur et…_

_Len ? Que fait-il dans mon souvenir ? Il est si jeune… et il a ses deux yeux turquoise. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval._

_Il bougeait les lèvres pour me rassuré avec des paroles douces telles que « tout va bien, Rin. Je suis là. Nous sommes ensembles ». Et j'ai cru à ses paroles. J'ai cru que tout allait bien. Mais ça n'allait pas._

_Quelqu'un à défoncer la porte du hangar et est apparu devant nous._

_Miku… ?_

* * *

Len P.O.V.

_Cette femme qui a défoncer la porte et qui s'est posté devant nous… c'était surement Hatsune-san. Je l'ai déjà vu sur des photos. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé…_

_Elle nous a contemplés longuement. Je me suis mis devant cette jeune fille, qui doit surement être Rin, pour la protéger._

_Ce geste a fait réagir la femme. Ses sourcils se sont froncés, comme si je venais de lui cracher dessus, et elle a sorti une sorte de grand bâton pliable de sa poche. Puis, elle m'a frappé violemment avec, m'envoyant parterre immédiatement. J'avais mal parce que mon œil droit a été touché. Puis, elle a rabattu son bâton sur Rin qui cria. Rin… Une grande coupure se dessinait sur son visage. Un trait sur son petit nez._

_Puis, la grande femme aux cheveux turquoise a pris Rin et est partit avec, me laissant pour mort avec mon œil ensanglanté. Et tout est devenu noir._

* * *

_Peu après, j'ai repris connaissance. Des gens étaient au-dessus de moi mais le sang dans mes yeux m'aveuglaient et m'empêchaient de voir._

__ Re-rendez-la-moi…, murmurais-je…_

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda une voix que je jugerais être celle de Kaito._

__ Je ne sais pas…, répondit la voix de Meiko, ma mère adoptive actuelle. Il répète ça depuis tout à l'heure, malgré son évanouissement._

__ Peut-être qu'il cherche ses parents._

__ Rendez-moi… ma princesse…, continuais-je comme si j'étais posséder par un esprit._

__ Sa princesse ? Demanda Meiko. Peut-être sa cousine._

__ Sa cousine ? Demanda Kaito._

__ Oui. Apparemment et selon nos données, il vivait dans cette maison avec ses parents et aussi avec son oncle et sa tante qui ont une fille. Cette fille est sa cousine mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Les quatre adultes oui, mais pas cette petite fille dont le nom nous est inconnu._

__ Elle l'a kidnappé…, murmurais-je. Cette grande femme aux cheveux… turquoise…_

__ Quoi ?! Hurla Kaito._

__ Enfin, chéri ! S'offusqua Meiko. Ne lui cri pas dessus ! Tu vois bien qu'il est en piteux état._

_Ma vue revenait un peu, me permettant au moins, de distinguer les visages._

__ Je… Je dois… la retrouver…, continuais-je. Je dois retrouver ma princesse… Et… je dois tuer cette grande… femme aux cheveux turquoise…_

_Ma déclaration acheva de convaincre Kaito qui semblait réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure._

__ Meiko, dit-il,… Tu veux qu'on ait un fils ?_

_Et ma vie a changé ce jour-là. Mais mon grave traumatisme m'a fait oublier pourquoi je suis rentré dans cette organisation. Le vrai but de toutes ces années de souffrances… le vrai but c'était…_

* * *

_ Te retrouvé…, murmurais-je. Rin…

_ Len…, murmura-t-elle en me contemplant d'un œil nouveau.

_ Rin… c'est toi…, murmurais-je. Ma cousine… et mon premier amour.

* * *

**Oh bordel! C'est fini! Encore une fois, je fais un sacré retournement de situation. (****Entre nous, j'en fais pas trop en ce moment)?**

**Ce chapitre a dû vous prouver que je n'ai absolument aucune volanté puisque "la dispute entre Rin et Len" n'aura duré qu'un seul chapitre.**

**"z67ywkvp, la reine des feignasses!".**

**... Pas très glorieux comme surnom...**

**Bon, on se voit au prochain chapitre! (=^w^=).**


	18. Chapter 18 : The reverse of life

**Karakuri Burst**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Bonjours à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps. J'utilise le lycée comme excuse mais même si j'allais dans cette ****** d'institution, j'avais le temps de bosser mes fictions. C'est pour ça que je considère que je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Et comme je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous mentir…**

**Sans plus de cérémonie, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rin P.O.V :

C'est doux… C'est tendre… C'est magnifique et triste… C'est douloureux… C'est découragent… C'est tout ça à la fois. C'est bien… parce que je me souviens de Len… mon âme-sœur. C'est mal… parce que Miku nous a séparés. C'est de tout… Mais pour le moment… c'est bien.

C'est bien d'être dans les bras de Len…

C'est bien de sentir ces baisers sur mon corps…

C'est bien de sentir sa chaleur m'envahir…

C'est bien de nous unir à nouveau pour célébrer nos retrouvailles…

C'est mal de faire ça en étant entouré de cadavres mais qu'importe. On est ensemble et on est bien comme ça !

J'ai soupiré son nom entre deux baisers.

Il en a fait de même.

Mes gémissements étaient les seuls sons que nous pouvions entendre dans cette nuit de folie. Le temple, derrière nous, était éclairé par des bougies et c'est grâce à elles que je pouvais contempler le beau visage de mon cousin.

C'était tellement simple à comprendre… Je l'aime. C'est si simple… Je suis dingue de lui… Il est tous ce que je recherche… Il est mon désir… Il est ma moitié.

Vers la fin de notre acte, il est devenu plus rude. Je sentais l'intensité qu'il y mettait et j'adorais ça. Nos retrouvailles lui faisaient le même effet qu'à moi…

Nous avons terminés peu après. Je m'étais écroulé sur lui… si fatiguée…

_ Len… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas… On ne peut pas s'enfuir pour l'instant…

_ Va-t-on devoir retourner chacun dans notre camp et continuer à faire semblant de nous haïr ?

_ Je suppose…

_ Tss ! C'est ennuyeux, soupirais-je.

Nous sommes restés dans les bras de l'autre quelques temps avant de nous décider, à contrecœur, de nous rhabiller.

_ Tu rentres au QG ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Ouais… Malheureusement.

Nous aurions voulu rester ensemble encore longtemps mais… ça aurait été suspect.

Je me suis donc levée et rhabillée. Len a fait de même et nous sommes restés debout, l'un devant l'autre sans rien dire. Après un dernier baiser d'au revoir, j'ai courus… Très vite et très loin. Arrivée aux portes de la ville, un de mes camarades est venu m'aider. Voyant mes quelques blessures, j'ai été amené dans l'infirmerie spéciale du QG. Et je me suis endormie.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Lorsque je rentrai à la « maison », Kaito me regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Ca le choque tant que ça que je sois encore en vie ?

Bon… C'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose du genre : « Mon fiston d'amour ! Tu as survécu ! Papa est content ! Viens ! On va manger une crêpe pour fêter ça ! ».

S'il avait fait ça… ça aurait été carrément bizarre. Mais j'espérais au moins un « bon retour ».

Au moins, il m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie pour passer quelques examens ennuyeux.

Bon… Apparemment, je vais assez bien…

Physiquement, bien entendu. Parce qu'intérieurement, je suis assez chamboulé par les récents évènements. Je suis heureux que Rin et moi soyons de nouveaux ensembles mais ce soudain retour de mémoire me fait mal à la tête.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se passe pour elle.

* * *

Rin P.O.V. (quand on parle du loup…)

Mon retour au QG fut fantastique. C'était à la limite de l'absurde. Il ne manquait plus que des confettis et j'aurais vraiment péter les plombs. Miku avait improvisé une fête en dix minutes tant elle était contente. Elle le fut un peu moins quand je lui avouai avoir faillis à ma mission (qui était de tuer Len) mais son bonheur ne s'effaça pas pour si peu. La fête ennuyeuse ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps de montrer à tout le monde que j'étais vivante et la salle se vida. Miku m'a amené à l'infirmerie pour faire des tests qui montrèrent que je n'étais pas mourante. Certes, je n'avais pas une pêche d'enfer mais, au moins, je tenais debout.

_Rin…, soupira Miku. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Même si la mort du fils de Kaito Shion n'a pas eu lieu, je suis au moins heureuse de pouvoir encore te compter dans mes rangs. Je m'occuperais du gamin dans quelques minutes, ça te fera ça en moins.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Demandais-je.

Elle ricana en un rire sadique.

_ Tu as bien entendu, Rin chérie. Je vais aller tuer ce cloporte. Je veux le faire mourir sous les yeux de son père. Alors qu'il venait juste de survivre d'une mission périlleuse…

Un choc me traversa. Elle voulait tuer Len maintenant pour prouver à Shion Kaito que, même après avoir survécu à ces bombes et à un combat contre moi, la guerre ne laisse aucun répit, qu'elle peut survenir à tout moment, et surtout, qu'elle peut balayer des espoirs en une fraction de seconde. C'était ça ! Le plan de Miku !

_ Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, Rin. Je veux que tu puisses assister à la mort de ton pire ennemi.

Miku veut que… je regarde Len mourir ?

Non… Non… Non !

_ Mi-Miku-sama…, implorais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ohhh… Toi aussi, tu es émue par ce magnifique moment ? Dans ce cas, ne tardons pas, rassura-t-elle.

Elle prit un téléphone portable noir.

_ Une équipe de snipper est posté sur l'immeuble en face de là où se trouve le fils de ce salaud de Kaito. Il semble qu'ils l'aient en ligne de mire. Tous ce qu'ils attendent, c'est mon signal. Enfin, je vais pouvoir contempler mon ennemi juré en plein désarroi. J'ai toujours tant attendu ce moment ! On y va, Rin ?

Et c'est à ce moment-là que beaucoup de changements ont eu lieux. Tant que, je vis cette horrible scène sanglante au ralenti.

Miku se tourna vers sa fenêtre dans un geste solennel.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Son sourire fou et sadique s'élargi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Elle apporta son téléphone à sa bouche, lentement.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire.

Sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir, sans prendre le temps de mesurer les conséquences de ce geste, j'ai tiré mon pistolet de son holster et je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête.

Je l'ai tué.

Elle est morte.

Etendue sur le sol.

Inerte.

Du rouge coulant de son front pâle.

J'ai tué le chef de mon organisation, l'ennemie de Kaito Shion. L'ennemie de Len. Mon ennemie. Ma véritable ennemie. Celle qui m'a séparé de ma moitié. L'une des femmes les plus influentes de la société…

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Nous avons entendus un coup de feu ! Que se passe-t-il, Miku-sa…

Les gardes du corps de la défunte écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre de leur patron étendu sur le sol comme une serpillère sale et vieille. Et le plus incroyable à leurs yeux fut de constater que le tueur, c'était moi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…, fus les derniers mots qu'ils prononcèrent avant de rejoindre leur patron dans la tombe.

J'ai tué mes compagnons. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire : m'enfuir.

Alors j'ai couru. Avec des gardes à mes trousses et un message radio ordonna ma mise-à-mort.

En quelques secondes, un simple geste avait changé ma vie.

* * *

P.O.V. de personne en particulier :

« Appel à toutes les unités ! Appel à toutes les unités ! Hatsune Miku-sama a été exécuter dans son bureau par l'agent numéro 5612, Rin, la fille de la patronne décédée et meilleure agent du secteur, dite « Le Diable ». Les personnes trouvant cette personne sur leur chemin auront l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu contre la fugitive qui tente de prendre la fuite vers le côté OUEST du bâtiment principal. Nous demandons l'organisation de recherches intensives pour la retrouver dans le cas où elle parviendrait à s'échapper. Tout refus de collaboration sera considérer comme un manque au devoir et se verra très fortement sanctionner. Pour conclure : Rin est maintenant vue comme une traitresse et sera désormais considérer comme une ennemie à anéantir à tout prix ».

* * *

Gumiya P.O.V.

_ Rin nous a trahis ? Demanda Gumi en se rhabillant. Qui l'eut cru ?

Ni elle, ni moi n'avions l'air choqués.

_ Ça va peut-être t'étonner mais, quelque part, je me doutais bien que ça finirais comme ça, déclarais-je.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Elle n'était clairement pas heureuse, ici. C'est mieux comme ça. Et puis… la mort d'Hatsune-san ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur.

_ Pareil.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir où s'agitaient inutilement pleins de gens, plus stupides les uns que les autres. Pourquoi hurlent-ils comme ça puisqu'on est dans l'ail Sud du bâtiment Est, c'est-à-dire, presque complétement à l'opposé de la jeune traitresse.

_ On devrait aller trouver Rin, conseillais-je. Elle va avoir du mal à survivre seule contre toute l'organisation.

_ On va se faire tuer~…, murmura ma compagne.

_ Pour une noble cause.

_ Tu marques un point. Je veux aussi sauver Rin. Elle mérite tellement d'être libre… Cette pauvre fleur abandonnée.

_ Bah… Une fois à l'extérieur, elle sera libre d'évoluer comme elle le pense… et elle deviendra une magnifique rose, conclus-je.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

La sortie. La sortie. La sortie. Où est-elle ? Vite… La sortie !

Une porte se trouvait loin devant moi. Pourquoi les couloirs sont-ils aussi longs ? C'est ennuyeux lorsque l'on est poursuivi par des psychopathes assoiffés de sang et de vengeance.

J'en avais marre de courir partout. Je veux dormir dans un lit douillet et chaud. Est-ce trop demander ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que deux petites silhouettes couraient à côté de moi. Je fis volte-face, me préparant à les tuer mais quand je vis que ces deux personnes étaient Gumi et Gumiya, je me ravisai, me contentant de continuer à courir.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

_ C'est pas vraiment à ce genre de phrase que je m'attendais, m'avoua Gumiya. J'espérais plutôt que tu m'explique ce léger problème que tu as causé.

_ Léger ? Rigola Gumi. Tout le monde est troublé et on assiste au plus grand bordel de toute l'histoire de l'organisation.

_ Elle voulait tuer mon fiancé, me contentai-je de dire, sachant qu'ils arriveront forcément à obtenir leurs informations ultérieurement.

_ C'est une bonne raison, accepta Gumi. J'approuve.

_ J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, avouais-je. N'êtes-vous pas sensé me tuer ?

_ Si.

_ Alors pourquoi ?

_ Pas envie, fut la seule réponse qui me fut donné.

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse, tant j'étais choquée.

_ Vous êtes bizarre, dis-je.

_ On le sait déjà.

Ça, c'est clair…

_ Revenez ici ! Hurla une voix grave qui appartenait à un agent que je connaissais bien.

_ Zut…, jurais-je. Big Al…

_ S'il est à nos trousses, on est mal, commenta Gumi en rigolant (à croire qu'elle en a rien foutre).

_ « Nos » trousses ? Demandais-je.

_ Bah oui, répondit simplement Gumiya. On va couvrir tes arrière, Rin-chan.

_ Mais…

_ Taratata ! Me coupa Gumi. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, on est en ligne de mire alors, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette gentillesse venant des rares personnes que je pouvais appeler « amis ».

_ Merci, fus la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit pour exprimer mon ressenti.

Après un doux sourire comblé, ils s'arrêtèrent pour combattre Big Al et me laisser ainsi une chance de passer. Ce grand homme était la seule personne à pouvoir m'empêcher de m'enfuir puisqu'il était le plus rapide de l'organisation, avec moi. On aimait bien se mesurer l'un à l'autre lors de courses qu'il remportait souvent. Les autres étaient juste trop lents. La preuve, je les ai semés depuis au moins dix minutes.

Mais, ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que, en plus d'être rapide, Big Al incarne à lui seul la force brute. J'ai peur pour Gumi et Gumiya. Très peur. Mais je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ce fut donc avec l'âme tourmenté que je m'aventurai dehors pour enfin goûter à ma liberté.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

J'ai un sentiment bizarre. Comme s'il se passait quelque chose. C'est dingue… Je dois être fatigué…

Gakupo vint me rendre une petite visite pendant que je me reposais sur le lit que j'occupais au QG.

_ Alors vieux ? Demanda-t-il. « Le Diable » t'a laissé en vie après l'incident de la dernière fois ?

_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que Rin et moi étions seuls. Beaucoup de choses…

_ Choses que tu vas bien entendu expliquer à ton meilleur pote, insista mon compagnon de terrain.

Sous un soupir las, j'acceptai de lui raconter ce moment de haine et les passages les plus noirs de mon enfance avec ma chère cousine.

* * *

Auteure P.O.V. (toujours là pour vous) :

Avant que Miku ne décède de cette fameuse balle dans la tête, il y a eu une seconde entre le moment où elle a vu que Rin allait prendre son arme et celui où la mort l'a emmené. Durant cette seconde, tant de choses ont défilés devant les yeux de Miku Hatsune… Tant de choses…

__ Kaito-kun ! Cria joyeusement une jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise._

_Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus, assit sur son banc, se retourna pour la voir._

__ Miku-chan, sourit-il._

_« Trop mignon~ ! » Pensa-t-elle._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou._

__ Kaito-kun~ ! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir !_

__ Moi aussi, annonça-t-il._

__ Meiko-chan n'est toujours pas là ?_

__ Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle va avoir dix minutes de retard à cause de sa « je cite » saloperie de réveil de merde qui fait chier le monde avec cette connerie de panne à la con._

__ Je vois, rigola-t-elle._

_Il rigola avec moi. Dieu, que j'aimais son rire doux et mélodieux. Si gentil. Si aimable._

_« Décidément, Kaito… Je t'aime ! »_

_**Je t'aimais**… fut la dernière pensée de Miku avant de rendre l'âme._

* * *

Big Al P.O.V.

Rin a réussi à s'enfuir… Les deux pousses vertes m'ont ralenti, je n'ai donc pas pu courser la fugitive. Merde ! Je déteste perdre !

_ Lily ! Aboyais-je à ma camarade. Occupe-toi des deux cloportes !

Elle hocha la tête et tira les corps inertes des deux jumeaux tandis que moi, je courais dehors pour vérifier que ma rivale était bien partie. Malheureusement, c'était le cas. Je n'avais, en face de moi, que la forêt qui servait à cacher nos bâtiments. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait un brouillard immense. Je ne voyais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Rin a maintenant disparue de nos vues.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

A part mes quelques égratignures et mes ampoules aux pieds, je m'en étais bien sortie pour une fugitive qui avait défié une organisation entière de criminelle.

Bon, j'ai besoin d'un abri pour la nuit…

Peut-être puis-je dormir dans le parc que je vois au loin. Je me cacherais derrière un buisson.

Je contournai un arbre pour me mettre dans un coin où j'étais sûre qu'on ne me verrait pas et m'allongeai sur le sol, les racines surplomber de mousses me servants d'oreiller.

J'ai froid.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur ma joue, suivie d'autres gouttes.

Zut ! Il pleut.

Ce n'était pas un déluge mais ça me gênait tout de même. Bah… De toute façon, je ne peux pas bouger.

J'ai trop froid.

Je me suis recroquevillée en boule dans une position fœtale. Le sol était maintenant boueux. J'ai laissé mon fin manteau me recouvrir, bien que ce fût inutile.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me lever quand tout sera fini… Je ne dois pas m'endormir ici… Sinon, je pourrai éventuellement y rester… Et je ne veux pas mourir après avoir enfin échappé à cette prison d'organisation et à ce geôlier appelé Miku Hatsune. Mais… même en sachant ça… j'ai les paupières lourdes.

Très lourdes…

* * *

Inconnu P.O.V.

_ Monsieur, interpela Big Al en entrant dans le sombre bureau de Miku Hatsune.

_ Hm ? Répondis-je en contemplant le cadavre de l'ex patron de l'organisation.

_ Rin a réussi à s'enfuir à cause de deux traitres qui m'ont ralenti.

_ Décidément, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui, répliquais-je. J'avais prévenu Mi-chan que c'était trop dangereux de garder une psychopathe mentalement dérangé dans nos rangs mais cette idiote n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle adore les psychopathes. Voilà qui lui aura servi de leçon, même si ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant qu'elle est morte. Et j'ai peur que Rin donne des informations sur nous à l'ennemi. Même si elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça, il y a toujours un doute.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant qu'Hatsune-sama est décédée ? Demanda le grand homme.

_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Je vais reprendre la succession et commander l'organisation, répondis-je.

_ V-vous ? Etes-vous sûr ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, monsieur.

_ Je le sais bien, mais je dois venger ma petite sœur. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix.

Je contemplai la réaction de Big Al. Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise et troublé.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, indiquais-je. Je vais m'en sortir.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Maintenant, Big Al, je voudrais que tu laisses un message à tous les agents de notre organisation. Qu'ils soient de cette unité ou répartis dans d'autres pays. Préviens aussi ceux qui sont en mission loin d'ici, je veux que chaque personne du réseau entende mon message.

_ Quel est-il, monsieur ? Demanda Big Al.

_ Dis-leur que Miku Hatsune est morte, tuée par « Le Diable » qui constitue maintenant notre problème numéro un. La mort de la patronne ne signe pas l'arrêt définitif de nos agissements criminels. Tout le monde sera sous la responsabilité d'un nouveau chef. Maintenant… le nouveau patron c'est moi, Mikuo Hatsune.

* * *

**J'ai fini ce (magnifique) chapitre ! Alléluia ! J'aime ma vie !**

**(Ce message était inutile).**

**J'ai beaucoup rêvé de Karakuri Burst mais, étrangement, je n'ai pas encore la fin en tête, même si j'ai une petite idée (^w^).**

**En parlant de rêve, si ça vous intéresse de savoir à quelle point je suis nulle en géographie, j'ai fait un rêve qui correspond parfaitement à mon niveau d'intelligence sur ce sujet (même si c'est, je l'avoue, pire que la réalité. Le voici :**

**Mon rêve commence à Hong-Kong. J'ignore pourquoi mais je savais que j'étais dans cette ville. Devant moi se trouvait une grande tour et dedans, une bombe.**

_**Stop ! Temps mort ! On fait une pause pour expliquer !**_

_**Ne vous imaginez pas que, dans mon rêve, mon but sera de désamorcer la bombe. Loin de là ! La bombe a, en fait, déjà explosé ! **_

_**Fin du temps mort !**_

**Donc ! La bombe a explosé et de la fumée noire sort des derniers étages de la tour. Comme par hasard, ça ne choque personne à part moi et je me dis « la fumée va me tuer ! »**

_**Pourquoi me suis-je dis ça ?**_

**Bref ! Après, je me dis : « Vite ! Je dois retourner en France ! ».**

_**Ça pourrait être logique.**_

**Je regarde devant moi (vers la tour) et j'aperçois, à sa gauche, la tour Eiffel.**

_**C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai pris la résolution d'arrêter l'alcool et de potasser ma géographie.**_

**Voyant ma chère tour Eiffel, je me suis dit en toute logique : « Génial ! C'est la France ! Et si j'y allais ? »**

**Mais, le seul chemin visible à mes yeux, c'est tout droit. En fait, je dois passer un pont situé devant moi. Sauf que, ça signifie que pour aller en France, je dois passer devant la tour que je veux fuir puisqu'elle est directement de l'autre côté du pont. Donc, je ne peux pas aller par là.**

_**Résumé géographique : La France est à côté d'Hong-Kong.**_

**Ne pouvant prendre ce chemin, je regarde à ma gauche (souvenez-vous que la tour Eiffel est à gauche de la tour D'Hong-Kong qui est devant moi. La France est donc en diagonale gauche par rapport à moi) et je vois qu'il y a une sorte de parc. Ce parc est l'incarnation même du lieu romantique par les Shôjo Mangas. C'est-à-dire : arbres de cerisiers en fleurs, tout rose, pétales qui volent, quelques couples (toujours pas choquer par la bombe). Le paradis des amoureux, en somme. Donc, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai décidé d'y aller pour voir s'il n'y a pas un autre pont qui me permettrait de rejoindre la France sans passer par Hong-Kong. Je cours, alors, dans ce parc, jusqu'au bout pour constater qu'il n'y a rien qui ressemble à un pont. En fait, il y a un port (sans bateau, il faut le dire) et des gens qui marchent (Sont-ils choqués par la bombe ? Non~ !). Mon esprit m'indique tout à coup que je suis en Irlande (J'ai juste traversé un parc…)**

_**Résumé géographique : La France est à côté de Hong-Kong, qui se divise en deux partie : le Hong-Kong avec la bombe et le Hong-Kong où j'ai commencé mon rêve et qui est donc de l'autre côté de ce ****** de pont. A côté du Hong-Kong où j'ai commencé le rêve, il y a l'Irlande que j'ai imaginé en parc style japonais.**_

**Après être arrivé au bout de l'Irlande et face à ce port sans bateaux, j'aperçois un Anglais. Comment l'ai-je reconnu ? A cause d'une image stéréotypé et complément cliché que j'ai vu dans un film (genre : costume queue de pie, chapeau haut de forme, montre dans la poche de la poitrine, très élégant…). Je vois ce mec et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais lui parler. Pourquoi ? Pour lui réciter ma géographie…**

**En fait, pour être plus claire, je lui sors une carte du monde que je n'avais pas 5 secondes avant et je lui montre les pays avec mon doigt en lui disant (en anglais) leurs noms. (Bon… Au lieu de dire « Spain », j'ai dit « Espain » donc, il m'a repris avec une pointe d'énervement). Après lui avoir récité des conneries, je referme ma carte et je me casse.**

_**Donc : à quoi ça aura servi ?**_

**N'ayant pas trouvé de pont sur la gauche, je reviens à mon point de départ et je vais à droite.**

**Devinez ce qu'il y a sur la droite…**

**Un laboratoire de scientifique ! (-'').**

**Devant ce laboratoire il y avait une longue table où était assis des… scientifiques. (?)**

**Et des gens faisaient la queue devant cette longue table mais… à trois mètres de la table. La queue commençait à trois mètres de la table !**

**J'ai vu une scientifique qui avait l'air de se faire détester par ses collègues. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…**

**Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me suis retournée et j'ai pu constater avec incompréhension que l'anglais à qui j'avais récité ma géographie me suivait. Comme si on était devenu potes en traversant le parc… (è.é'').**

**Je suis allée voir la scientifique (ne me demandez pas pourquoi) et on est devenue amie… (Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir parlé, j'ai juste marchée vers elle…). Et on est rentré dans le laboratoire.**

_**Rappel : J'étais sensée échapper à la fumée d'une bombe, à la base…**_

**Après, je me suis retrouvé à la troisième personne. C'est-à-dire que je voyais ce qu'il se passait pour « moi », l'anglais et la scientifique. On était en train de… de faire une attraction **_**dans**_** le laboratoire et, en fait, je regardais ça sur la télévision de mon salon. Et en tout petit, dans le coin de la télé, il y avait le logo « interdit aux moins de 18 ans »…**

**Fin !**

**C'était le meilleur rêve de ma vie XD !**


	19. Chapter 19 : A new life in happiness

**Karakuri Burst**

Chapitre euh… je sais plus, y en a trop ! 18 ? C'était 19 ? Et bah, grand bien vous fasse ! Chapitre 19 :

**Encore un bon chapitre bien complexe. Quoi que… Depuis l'annonce de leur lien de sang, je me demande si je peux rendre ça encore plus compliqué… Bien sûr que oui ! En fait, j'ai déjà prévu de complexé encore un peu la chose surtout vers le chapitre… 25 ? … Ah ouais… Ça fait beaucoup de chapitre tout ça… Et en plus, je n'ai pas fini… Bon ! Vous voulez bouffer du Karakuri Burst ? Et bah vous allez en bouffer ! Mouahahahahah/PAN/.**

******** ! Je vais le buter ce ****** de snipper de ***** !**

**/PAN/**

**B… bonne… lecture… eurgh… !**

**P.S. : J'ai perdu ma frise chronologique dont la suite va être écrite avec ce dont je me souviens de cette fameuse frise que je retrouverais certainement quand il sera trop tard. Désolée, les choux !**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, ce qui me choqua en soit, j'ai pu constater que j'étais au chaud. Plus précisément dans un lit que j'avais l'impression de connaitre. Je sentais que la partie de mon corps la plus chaude était ma main gauche. Un rapide regard m'apprit qu'une autre main la tenait fermement. En remontant mes yeux, je pus voir une tignasse blonde affalé sur le lit et respirant d'un souffle lent et régulier.

_ Len ? Demandais-je.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et cligna des yeux.

_ Rin… Tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il ne cherchait pas à cacher son inquiétude.

_ Len !

Je lui sautai littéralement dessus pour le serrer dans mes bras tant j'étais heureuse de le voir. Je n'arrivais plus à me séparer de lui. J'avais tant besoin de réconfort.

_ Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais dans ce parc, toute seule !

_ Je suis poursuivis, murmurais-je en tremblant. Ils veulent me tuer.

_ Qui ?

_ Mes anciens compagnons de meurtres. J'ai tué Miku-sama donc toute son organisation est contre moi !

_ Tu as fait quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

_ J'ai tué Miku-sama, répondis-je.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle voulait te tuer.

Len eut un moment où il stoppa son cerveau. Il fronça les sourcils et me fixa intensément avant de m'attirer contre sa poitrine chaude.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais trahis ton organisation pour me sauver la vie. C'est tellement… fort. Et tu es encore en vie… Je suis soulagé. Merci, Rin. Je… t'aime…

J'ai relevé la tête pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Point positif de ma trahison : je suis libre d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.

Bon… Je suis recherchée par des tueurs en séries, tous plus psychopathes les uns que les autres, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Sa chaleur m'était tellement indispensable que j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa nuque pour qu'il reste collé à moi.

_ On va pouvoir rester ensemble ? Demandais-je.

_ Oh que oui, confirma-t-il. Je t'ai retrouvé, il est donc hors de question que je te laisse partir. Tu peux rester chez moi, Rin. Je vais t'héberger.

_Je vais t'héberger._

Voilà un grand changement dans ma vie.

* * *

Mikuo P.O.V

_ Les recherches avancent ? Demandais-je en baillant.

_ Non, monsieur, me confia Big Al. « Le Diable » a disparu.

_ Nom d'une baguette éméchée ! Jurais-je. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus efficaces ?!

_ Eh… Vous avez dit : « nom d'une baguette éméchée », monsieur ?

_ Oui, et alors ?

Il a un problème avec ma façon de jurer ?

_ Euh… rien, monsieur. J'ai divisé les équipes de recherche et j'irais faire équipe avec Lily pour retrouver la fugitive.

_ Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Et bien ? Pourquoi restes-tu debout au milieu de cette pièce ? Va donc ! Lave notre honneur et venge ton ancien maître.

Il souleva un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

Nom d'un roman ensanglanté, ce mec est vraiment bizarre.

* * *

Big al P.O.V.

Ce mec est vraiment bizarre.

* * *

Auteure P.O.V

Je suis bien d'accord. Vous êtes bizarre !

… Oh ! Zut ! Je me suis incrustée !

Bon, passons…

Pendant que Mikuo jurait sur tout et n'importe quoi (entre nous… surtout sur n'importe quoi), Rin et Len s'abandonnaient à quelques plaisirs érotiques.

Vous voulez des détails… ? Bon… ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

Rin dégustait les tendres lèvres de son fiancé en se laissant toucher les moindres coins de peau, lui laissant le champ libre pour ses douces tortures délicates. Comme ravagée par une flamme ardente, le bas-ventre de la jeune fille brûla de plaisir. Une langue chaude vint chauffer l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis que des caresses brûlantes titillaient sa poitrine. Quelques soupirs chauds vinrent caresser sa nuque lorsque Len se redressa pour se déshabiller.

Rin fondit dans ses bras lorsqu'il plongea en elle d'impatience. Un cri sensuel explosa dans sa gorge, bientôt étouffé par un baiser puissant. Les mouvements répétitifs de Len achevèrent de plonger la jeune femme dans un monde de plaisir infini. Oubliant tous ses problèmes, elle se perdit dans cette présence étouffante et rassurante, nouant ses bras autour des épaules de son cher amour. Le lit grinça de plus en plus à mesure que la vitesse des mouvements s'accentuait. Et, dans un dernier geste, l'union de ces deux être eu lieu dans un râle de plaisir. Leur sueur inondait les draps, tandis qu'ils reprirent leur respiration. Et le sommeil les prit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Le réveil que Len avait disposé sur sa table de chevet le réveilla. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que sa chère fiancé n'était pas dans le lit. Inquiet, il se leva et vêtit un caleçon avant de s'élancer dans le couloir de son appartement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Rin dans la cuisine en pleine préparation d'un petit déjeuner.

_ Rin ?

_ Oh ! Remarqua-t-elle. Tu es réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu bien dormi ?

_ Euh… oui. Mais, que fais-tu ?

_ Ton petit déjeuner~ !

La première chose que Len pensa fut « elle sait cuisiner ? Peut-être que son organisation lui a donné quelques cours dans le cadre d'une mission quelconque ».

Sa seconde pensée nia sa théorie puisqu'il constata avec regret qu'une fumée noire suspecte s'échappait de la poêle où devait se trouver des œufs.

Une minute de silence envers ces pauvres oiseaux dont le sacrifice aura été vain…

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça, Rin.

_ Laisses-moi faire, contra-t-elle. Si ça te fait plaisir. Si je ne commence pas à cuisiner maintenant, je n'apprendrais jamais.

Le jeune blond lâcha un soupir avant de s'asseoir à table pour goûter les œufs (enfin… ce qu'il en reste). Il avala difficilement parce que : oui, c'était vraiment cramer.

Après ce petit déjeuner assez… suspect, Len partit se préparer, sans oublier de remercier sa cuisinière malgré le manque de finesse de son plat.

_ Je dois aller travailler, Rin. Je peux te laisser seule ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Ok… Euh… S'il-te-plait… Ne tue personne.

_ D'accord~ !

C'est toujours bon de le préciser.

Len s'est dépêché d'aller au boulot. Il détestait arriver en retard.

A peine arrivé, il fut interpelé par Gakupo qui lui dit que Kaito avait besoin de lui. L'homme aux cheveux violets expliqua deux, trois choses à Len en courant vers le garage.

_ Une affaire de cambriolage qui a lieu en ce moment même, lui expliqua son ami aux cheveux violets. Je te fais un briefing en chemin. Iroha vient avec nous et je conduis.

_ Ok.

Ils sautèrent dans la voiture après s'être fait rejoindre par la petite ninja rose.

_ A cause de cette connerie de mission, je me suis brûlée avec mon café, bouda la jeune fille tandis que la voiture s'élançait dans les rues.

_ Iroha, soupira Gakupo. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais tu n'es décidément pas très douée.

_ Dis plutôt qu'on s'en fout, marmonna Len.

_ Toujours aussi bien élevé, constata Iroha. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, les garçons.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la mission. Il s'avérait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait. C'était un cambriolage où les voleurs étaient encore avec une trentaine d'otages gênants.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Len proposa de passer par le toit car il était sûr que les portes d'entrée et de derrière étaient surveillés. Mais la trappe du toit passait généralement inaperçu.

Ils laissèrent le soin à Iroha d'infiltrer le bâtiment, étant la plus petite et la plus agile, et les deux hommes attendaient dehors de pouvoir intervenir. Len était devant la porte de derrière et Gakupo à côté de celle de devant. Leurs oreillettes leurs permettaient de suivre les agissements de leur camarade qui, jusque-là, exécutait la partie la plus risquée.

* * *

Du côté d'Iroha, la jeune fille s'était glissée par la petite entrée du toit et rampait à l'intérieur de la fente.

_ Heureusement que les deux autres ne sont pas venus, pensa-t-elle. Ils ne seraient jamais passés avec leur carrure.

Elle arriva dans les toilettes, tout près de l'endroit où étaient les braqueurs.

_ Ces idiots ont les yeux braqués sur la baie vitrée, marmonna Iroha. Les deux idiots ne pourront pas rentrés tant qu'ils ne se seront pas retournés. Je vais devoir faire diversion…

Un mince sourire élargit le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Les gars ? Dit-elle dans son oreillette.

_ Ouais ? Répondit Len.

_ Je vais faire diversion et dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné, vous foncez.

_ Comme tu voudras, trésor, se moqua Gakupo.

La jeune fille roula des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-ci à jouer avec ses nerfs ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se tapait sa cousine qu'il devait tout se permettre.

« Vivement qu'on finisse la mission que je puisse remettre les points sur les i », pensa la ninja.

Elle respira un bon coup, mettant sur son visage son masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage, comme les vrais ninjas, se préparant à courir et à esquiver les très nombreuses balles qui allaient l'accueillir… et elle bondit dans la pièce.

* * *

Big Al P.O.V.

_ Bonjour à tous, dis-je sans montrer l'ennuie que j'éprouvais à devoir diriger trois unités d'espionnages en même temps. Mikuo-sama nous a donné l'ordre de retrouver la fugitive dont vous avez entendus parler, « Le Diable » comme on l'appelle dans le milieu du crime. C'est l'une des meilleurs agents que l'on ait eu sous la main avant sa trahison. Alors, si vous avez des informations qui pourrait nous aider à la trouver, n'essayez pas de vous la jouez solo. Appelez le reste de la section. Si vous commettez l'erreur d'y aller seul, vous serez tués.

Ils déglutirent.

_ Bon, sur ce… Bonne chance, bande de mauviette !

* * *

Auteure P.O.V. (retour à Iroha, Gakupo et Len) :

Un vacarme assourdissant s'était déclenché dans le bâtiment où se trouvait Iroha. Depuis le moment où elle avait bondit, les coups de feu avaient commencés. La jeune fille s'était mise à un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des dommages collatéraux. Les tireurs, qui étaient au nombre incroyable de quatre, tiraient toutes les balles de leurs munitions sur la jeune fille qui les esquivait avec une rapidité presque inhumaine.

_ C'est quoi cette fille ? S'étrangla un des quatre hommes. Elle n'est pas…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la fille aux cheveux roses arriva devant lui et elle l'attrapa par la gorge pour qu'il ait du mal à respirer. Elle le suréleva du sol avec une force qui n'allait pas du tout avec son petit corps frêle. L'homme émit des bruits étranglés.

_ …n'est pas humaine ? Termina la fille masquée. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais dire ?

Les lèvres de l'homme devinrent bleutées à cause du manque d'oxygène et ses compagnons étaient trop choqués par la vitesse de cette fille pour réagir.

_ Dommage, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu n'auras désormais plus l'occasion de finir ta phrase.

Et elle lui brisa la gorge, le tuant sur le coup.

Le temps que les trois autres hommes se remettent du choc, Iroha laissa tomber le cadavre parterre et elle leur lança un regard noir et remplis d'énergies oppressantes.

_ Crevez, dit-elle.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'un coup de feu venant de l'extérieur planta une balle d'acier dans la poitrine de deux hommes tandis qu'une silhouette masculine brandit un katana en l'air qui tua le dernier survivant en un coup bien placé.

Iroha retira son masque devenu inutile et soupira d'aise.

_ Enfin fini. Il était temps.

_ Ouais, confirma Len qui n'était pas d'humeur causante, comme à son habitude.

_ On rentre ? Proposais-je.

Les équipes de secours rentrèrent pour aider les otages alors que le groupe rentra au QG, leur mission étant bien remplit.

Lorsque Len rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une paire de bras chaleureux.

_ Len~ ! Tu es rentré ! Comment ça s'est passé ? T'es pas blessé ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Calme-toi, Rin. Je vais bien et je…

Il s'interrompit quand il vit en détaille sa fiancée.

_ Rin… Tu… Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

_ Oui~ ! Pour changer de look et être plus discrète.

_ Et tes… tes yeux ?

En effet, les longs cheveux blonds de Rin étaient maintenant coupés au niveau de ses épaules et sa frange avait été raccourcis et attachée par des barrettes. Puis, ses yeux… Normalement, on ne lui voyait qu'un œil rouge, l'autre étant caché par ses mèches de cheveux. Mais là, ses yeux étaient tous les deux bleus.

_ Mon œil gauche a toujours été bleu, sourit la jeune fille. Mais le droit est rouge à cause des potions que Miku me faisait boire. Je pense qu'il va temporairement reprendre sa couleur d'origine puisque je ne suis plus droguée. Mais, en attendant, je vais juste mettre une lentille pour le cacher. Tu me trouves comment, comme ça ?

Len la contempla pendant qu'elle tournoyait avec bonheur, et un petit sourire parcouru les lèvres du jeune homme.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Et il déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres. Rin rougit et lui rendit son baiser. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient allongés dans l'entrée, s'embrassant sans retenue.

_ Len… Tu veux… le faire ici ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Tu penses pouvoir attendre qu'on aille dans la chambre ?

_ Non.

_ Alors ce sera ici.

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en enlevant son manteau trop encombrant. Il souleva le pull de sa chère cousine pour engouffrer ses mains sur son ventre plat avant d'embrasser son estomac. Il fourra sa langue chaude dans le nombril de la jeune fille, la faisant soupirer de plaisir tandis qu'elle lui déboutonnait la chemise. Sur son torse musclé, on pouvait voir les quelques cicatrices de leurs affrontements, amenant une bouffée de culpabilité dans le cœur de la jeune fille mais qu'elle oublia bien vite lorsqu'il mordilla affectueusement les seins. Il passait sa langue autour du mamelon, la faisant languir, puis il se décida à accélérer en lui retirant son bas. Sa main gauche descendit vers sa culotte, traçant au passage les courbes du corps de la blonde, avant de baisser le bout de tissus ennuyeux. Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon devenu trop encombrant et planta deux doigts dans l'entre chaude de son amante, la faisant se tortiller sous lui. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour la détendre et, vu qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, il redressa Rin pour qu'elle soit sur ses genoux et il la pénétra sans ménagement. Surprise, elle poussa un cri qu'elle tenta au mieux de cacher, sans succès apparent. Elle arrêta de cacher ses gémissements lorsque Len commença ses mouvements réguliers, la soulevant de haut en bas. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et agrippa fermement les épaules de son compagnon, murmurant son nom dès que ses lèvres parvenaient à formuler un son audible. Peu à peu, la vitesse des déhancher s'accéléra, leurs souffles se firent irréguliers et les gifles de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre augmentèrent encore plus. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que le garçon ne se déverse à l'intérieur de sa bien-aimée qui avait collé son front contre l'épaule musclé et chaude son conjoint. Après que le plaisir descendit, ils choisirent de rester quelques temps ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui encore en elle. Lorsqu'il se retira, Rin ne put cacher un gémissement mignon qui fit sourire Len.

_ Hum…, soupira-t-elle. Fatiguée…

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Et si on allait dormir ?

_ Oui…

Len porta sa fiancée, comme un prince le ferait avec sa belle, jusqu'à la chambre où il l'a déposa sur le lit. Après avoir rangé les vêtements qui trainaient encore dans l'entrée, il monta se coucher auprès de Rin.

_ Bonne nuit, princesse…

Et il s'endormit contre cette présence chaleureuse.

* * *

Luka P.O.V

Ah… Encore du travail…

Voilà ce que je me dis en voyant ma cousine Iroha rentrer dans mon bureau. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle revenait d'une mission avec Gakupo et Len. Aurait-elle encore cachée ses blessures à nos deux compagnons ?

_ Salut, Iroha, souris-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

_ J'ai besoin de pommade sur un gros bleu que j'ai sur le bras.

Elle remonta sa manche pour me montrer un immense bleu qui s'étalait de son coude et qui montait presque jusqu'à l'épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?

_ Juste un petit coup en esquivant une balle.

Je partis chercher une crème spéciale pour les bleus et revint pour lui en étaler une généreuse couche sur sa blessure. Elle sentit la substance froide sur sa peau, ce qui l'a fit frissonner.

_ Tu en as encore tué un ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui. C'était ridiculement facile. Mais je sens que j'ai encore plus envie de tuer, maintenant. J'en tremble…

Je soupirais. Pourvu qu'elle combatte ses envies de meurtres… Iroha est bien assez violente pour faire un bain de sang.

* * *

Plus tard :

Je sortis _enfin_ du bureau pour rentrer chez moi, où Gakupo m'attendait surement et m'élançais dans les rues sombres de la ville. Le vent caressa tendrement mon visage. C'était une nuit douce. Les gens marchaient sans se hâter sur les trottoirs piétinés. Mes yeux bleutés erraient par-ci et par-là, observant les alentours. Mon regard fut finalement attiré par une personne étrangement familière qui se baladait en plein milieu de la ville. De fins cheveux blonds détachés qui volaient dans la bise trop fraiche pour ses épaules dénudés. Des gens passèrent devant elle, m'empêchant de mettre un nom sur la silhouette fine et petite puis je la perdis de vue.

« Mais qui est-elle ? ».

* * *

**P***** de b***** de m**** ! J'ai enfin fini ! La vache ! J'ai mis bien plus de temps qu'on ne m'en accordait… Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de trucs à faire… Vivement les vacances… Je vous prie de pardonner ce retard. J'ai très honte.**

**Je voudrais tant finir cette fiction qui me prend trop de temps mais je ne veux pas non plus la bâclé ! Ça serait un gros manque de respect envers vous ! è.é**

**Pff… Courage à moi ! Rassurez-vous mes canaris en sucres (?), Kurea-chan ne vous a pas oublié ! Oui, oui… J'ai changé un peu mon pseudo parce que « z67ywkvp », ça le faisait pas (voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit des lettres au hasard sur l'ordi).**

**Bon… Rubrique racontage de life :**

**Il y a peu, j'ai rêvé que je coupais du saucisson avec des cordes de guitare.**

… **Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait marcher, en plus !**

**Et une fois, j'ai rêvé que je remettais ma montre à l'heure.**

… **Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bon, avant que le snipper qui n'a rien à foutre là ne me tue, je vous dis au revoir et merci de continuer à lire malgré l'attente.**

**Bise !**


	20. Chapter 20 : I will become the winner

**Karakuri Burst**

**Nom d'un calamar fris ! 20 chapitres ?! J'y suis ! Satan ! J'ai réussi. Et c'est loin d'être fini, en plus.**

**Après une très longue période d'attente, voici enfin le 20****ème**** chapitre tant espérer (ou pas. Faut voir selon les gens). Que puis-je dire sur ce chapitre… ? « Prout ? ». Oh non ! Je suis en train de plagier une de mes amies, là…**

**Certains s'en sont surement rendus compte : mon style d'écriture a ****beaucoup**** changé. J'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et j'ai relu celui-ci juste après… je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi qui ai écrit. Je suppose que c'est plutôt bon signe. « Je m'améliore ! ».**

**Bon… Bonne lecture ! (au fait… où est passé le sniper ?)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

_« Je t'aime »._

Une vive lumière empêcha ces yeux bleus de s'ouvrir.

_« Je t'aime »._

Une fine odeur d'eau de toilette masculine était rependue dans la pièce.

_« Je t'aime vraiment »._

Le goût gênant de se gorge trop sèche l'empêchait d'avaler sa salive.

_« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime »._

Les draps étaient doux et chaud, produisant un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être.

_« Je t'aime »._

Mais ce son était la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifié clairement.

Une litanie de « Je t'aime », imparables, inoubliables, qu'on ne pouvait ignorer tant les sentiments présents dans cette voix d'enfant étaient sincères. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait d'un amour infini et profond. Mais qui était ce « il » ? C'était un garçon avec un sourire lumineux… Etait-ce ce qui l'éblouissait ? Ou était-ce le soleil caractéristique de l'été ? Pas de réponse. Son nom. Son simple nom trônait sur la langue sèche de cette jeune fille. Elle avait son nom sur le bout des lèvres, elle le savait. Son nom… son nom…

_« Je t'aime, Rin »._

« _ Moi aussi, Len…, murmura-t-elle.

_ Rin ? ».

Elle sortit enfin de son demi-rêve, les yeux grands ouverts malgré la lumière qui lui brulait la rétine. Elle avait dormi. Et Rin avait rêvé de son passé.

Ses bras, tels des automates, vinrent naturellement cherchés à entourés ce cou pâle pour y rapprocher son visage et humer son odeur reposante. Le garçon ne fut pas surpris par ce geste. Voilà une semaine qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se réveiller avec des morceaux de mémoires accrochés aux pupilles. De ce fait, ils savaient que la mère de Len et le père de Rin étaient frères et sœurs, d'après ce qu'ils leurs avaient dit. Ils se souvinrent aussi des innombrables fois où ils avaient joués ensemble dans leur village natal. Et même de leurs bêtises. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire punir ensemble mais à chaque fois, ça finissait en crise de rire – ce qui, avouons-le, énervait profondément les parents.

« _ C'était encore un souvenir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui… un beau souvenir…

_ On jouait ensemble ?

_ Oui. C'était le jeu de la compensation. L'un de nous devait donner un défi à l'autre et s'il ne pouvait pas le faire, il devait répondre à une question personnelle. On y jouait avec une de nos voisines. Quel jeu enfantin… Et je me suis souvenu du jour où tu avais enfin perdu. Je t'ai posé comme question « est-ce que tu m'aimes ». Et tu m'as tout de suite répondu que oui.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Il semblerait, d'après mes souvenirs, que j'étais un garçon très… possessif avec toi. Je n'hésitais pas à te dire ce que je pensais.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus secret maintenant.

_ Désolé, Rin ».

Après un bref rire, la jeune femme se releva pour aller se laver pendant que Len s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de préparer un petit déjeuner comestible. Environ trois essaies plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent assis, l'un en face de l'autre, se trouvant étrangement détendus malgré la gravité de leur situation. Rin était pourtant poursuivit par Dieu-sait-combien de psychopathe fou et Len risquait lourd pour héberger une criminelle sanguinaire. L'une risquait sa vie, l'autre sa liberté. D'où leur béatitude devant leur calme. Etait-ce à cause de tous ces rêves mélancoliques qui leur donnaient l'impression de connaitre un songe constant, sans jamais se réveiller ?

Ils devaient continuer à garder le secret et mener une vie normale. Mais ce qui ennuyait Rin, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées et attendre son amant qui revenait à des horaires aléatoires n'était pas la tâcha la plus amusante de sa vie.

Tous deux se demandait combien de temps ce bref moment de bonheur allait durer. Rin devait s'avouer que ses pulsions meurtrières n'étaient pas parties du tout et elle était frustré de n'avoir plus personne à tuer. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher à son cousin, toujours protecteur avec elle mais il faisait partie d'une filière de police surentrainé, dont l'observation était une règle de survie. Donc, Len l'observait et Rin le savait. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver au centre de son univers mais elle avait plus de mal à se cacher. Les poisons de Miku avaient dû lui donner cette dépendance au meurtre et au sang, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour expliquer ce manque dans son organisme. Elle en vint même à espérer que l'organisation la retrouve pour qu'il y ait un bain de sang considérable mais le souvenir de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et de sa proximité au danger ne lui plut pas. Elle voulait tuer, oui. Mais il était hors de question de mettre Len dans cette histoire et de le voir se faire tuer. Rin savait qu'il pourrait se défendre mais… à quel prix ? Il risquait d'être blesser et ça… c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Len devait vivre et il vivrait, sans quoi Rin prendrait les devants et tuerait les assassins.

Oui, c'était la promesse silencieuse du « Diable ». Tuer si Len était tué.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire, maintenant ? Seule dans une maison close dont le principal occupant était parti pour travailler. Rin ne ferait certainement pas le ménage. Déjà, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une serpillère – et encore moins un aspirateur – ce qui laissait la partie « femme au foyer modèle » dans un coin sombre. Que lui restait-elle ? Sortir ? Oui mais… pour aller où ? Rin n'avait pas d'amis dehors et se fichait éperdument du shopping. Len lui avait acheté deux, trois T-shirt et quelques jupes et pantalon et cela suffisait largement.

L'idée de commettre un meurtre lui vint mais elle fut bloquer par sa situation.

Si les policiers remontaient jusqu'à Len, c'était foutu ! Premièrement, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher.

Elle soupira en repassant du fond de teint sur son visage pour y cacher sa cicatrice. Elle avait l'air normal, ce qui lui fit presque un choc. Depuis quand avait-elle se visage presque angélique ? Presque enfantin malgré son âge ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis quand pouvait-elle aimer ? Elle avait initialement prit Len pour un jouet agréable à regarder et à manipuler mais elle ne se souvenait pas du moment précis où cette situation avait évolué. Depuis leur rencontre dans ce parc, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se payer du bon temps pour se sortir de son train-train habituel du « j'infiltre, je bute, je me tire ». Oui… tuer des gens était devenu rasoir et ennuyeux, d'où son envie de s'échapper et de changer quelque chose dans sa vie. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait plus de danger. Alors elle s'était rapprocher de cet homme blonds et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle a commencé à lui vouer un culte incomparable.

« Le Diable » n'en était plus un.

Quand Rin sortie de cette pensée, elle se trouvait dans la rue, ayant oublié comment elle était arrivé là.

Les pensées embrouillées, elle continua son chemin, résumant sa vie du plus loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, ignorant les passants dont la vie morne était sans appel. Ces gens étaient tous physiquement différents mais, quand bien même cette différence était visible, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Et c'était là que Rin comprit le bordel complet qu'était sa propre vie. Elle n'était pas allée à l'école, n'avait pas fait d'étude, n'avait pas eu d'amis dignes de ce nom avec qui partager ses petits problèmes inutiles, à part peut-être cette perverse de Gumi et son frère impudique, passants des journées entières dans leurs ébats aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphant marchant sur du papier-bulle. Rin éprouva un vide en pensant à eux. Depuis leur trahison, elle n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux. Mais si Big Al était à sa poursuite, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils étaient morts et enterrés à l'heure qu'il était – si ce n'était « jetés dans une fosse avec d'autres cadavres ».

Et pendant que les nombreux passants continuaient de marcher dans leur vie morne, Rin regretta. Elle les regretta. Tous les deux. Eux qui étaient drôles et complices. Eux qui n'avaient pas eu peur d'elle et qui l'avait accepté. Eux qui l'avaient sauvé de l'organisation. Eux qui étaient morts pour elle.

De longs cheveux blonds se balancèrent au vent, juste devant le visage de l'ex-criminelle. Une petite silhouette innocente et des grands yeux dorés. Une fille d'à peu près son âge qui ne retint son attention qu'un bref instant. Rin se retourna pour mieux la voir mais les passants marchaient encore dans leur vie morne et lui cachaient la vue.

Pourquoi Rin pensa à quelqu'un en particulier en voyant se visage ? Pourquoi Rin avait des envies de meurtres en voyant son visage ? Pourquoi ce visage… apparaissait alors qu'il devait avoir disparu depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi ce nom bloquait sur sa langue sèche ?

« Neru Akita ? ».

* * *

Gakupo ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Son meilleur ami l'avait mis dans la confidence de ces agissements pour le moins… suspect. Il s'était retrouvé plongé dans une histoire sans queue ni tête. Et il devait soutenir son ami dans cette situation alors que c'était lui qui avait besoin de soutien psychologique. Ainsi, il avait proposé de chercher à arrêter le plus de membre de l'organisation avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Rin. Gakupo allait chercher dans les fichiers des orphelins puisqu'une théorie assez intéressante venait de passer par son esprit, surtout après que Len lui dit que les agents recrutés étaient orphelins. Il émit l'hypothèse que les meurtriers devant rester anonymes, étaient recherchés parmi les jeunes rescapés de tragédies. Chercher les agents était donc plus simple que prévu puisque certains enfants avaient tout simplement « disparu » de la circulation après leur accident.

En l'espace d'une semaine, Gakupo avait répertorié une centaine de suspects potentiels et il attendait la liste que Len avait dressée. A eux deux, ils devaient en avoir au moins deux cents. Et quand on sait qu'une organisation est peuplée de centaines et centaines d'agents, il était plus que probable que la plupart de leurs suspects étaient coupables. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'intention d'envoyer cette liste à leur patron qu'ils trouvaient tous de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Depuis quelques jours, il réagissait au quart de tour, criait sur tout et n'importe quoi et ne jetait plus un seul regard à sa femme qui le vit très mal mais qui ne pouvait tirer aucun renseignement utile. Même Luka, en bonne infirmière, dût sortir frustrée du bureau de Kaito car son patron avait refusé ses examens de santé.

On ne comptait plus le nombre de fenêtre brisé contre lesquels le chef avait déversé sa colère. Pourtant, Hatsune Miku était morte. Il y aurait donc beaucoup de bazar dans l'organisation pendant un long moment, ce qui arrangeait la police. Alors pourquoi cette haine ? Savait-il quelque chose qui risquait de mettre toute la police dans l'embarras ?

Aucune réponse ne pouvait être soutirée pour le moment mais Gakupo craint que cela ait un rapport avec Rin et Miku. Kaito devait être heureux que « Le Diable » se soit retourné contre son camp mais peut-être craignait-il qu'elle soit désormais hors de contrôle et sans aucune surveillance. L'homme violet se dit que cette réaction était normale car, une tueuse sanguinaire en pleine rue, c'était difficile à gérer, bien que Gakupo sache très précisément où elle se trouvait et sous la responsabilité de qui.

Cette histoire prenait peu à peu une tournure imprévisible qui ne plut pas du tout à Gakupo. Il savait mais il devait se taire. Chose difficile.

Un soupire lui échappa juste au moment où Luka rentrait dans la pièce pour annoncer son départ à l'agent violacé. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa ses bras mince autour des épaules de son fiancé, serrant son dos contre elle et humant ses cheveux parfumés.

« _ Un problème, Gakupo ?

_ Huu… Disons du stress. Je suis fatigué en ce moment mais je vais tenir le coup. Rassures-toi.

_ Si tu as besoin que je t'examine, je peux ouvrir temporairement mon cabinet, bien que je sois en repos aujourd'hui.

_ Oh… merci mais… ».

Cinq secondes lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre le gros sous-entendu pervers de Luka.

Cabinet fermé = seuls. Et seuls dans un cabinet fermé = intimité extrême.

Elle acceptait donc de prendre soin de lui pour le détendre de tout son stress. Gakupo bénit les cieux pour lui avoir trouvé une compagne aussi observatrice et passionnée. Mais il était trop occupé et il savait que Luka faisait ça par gentillesse pour lui. Lui embrassant la main, il lui répondit :

«_ Je te remercie mais ne te force pas. Je vais bien et c'est ton jour de repos. Je vais juste continuer à travailler mais ta proposition est enivrante. Merci, Luka.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Un baiser me suffira ».

La femme ne se fit pas prier et attrapa les lèvres de son compagnon, faisant rougir un malheureux passant inexpérimenté qui ne voulait qu'accéder à la machine à café.

Une voix moqueuse les fit sortir de leur transe.

« Bravo, Gaku ! Tu es parvenu à refuser une partie de jambes en l'air avec ma superbe cousine ! Quelle force de caractère ! ».

Gakupo et Luka soupirèrent à l'unisson devant l'arrivée peu distinguée d'Iroha, le petit ninja rose, qui avait fait hoqueter le passant qui lâcha son café sur le sol avant de jurer.

« _ Merci de ton intervention, gronda Luka. On en avait justement besoin.

_ Je t'en prie. Je suis là pour ça, sourit la plus jeune.

_ C'était de l'ironie, fit remarquer Gakupo.

_ Non, sans blague ? Répliqua Iroha. Je ne l'aurais pas vu venir, celle-là.

_ Ne commencez pas à vous disputez, menaça l'infirmière.

_ On ne se dispute pas, on se _chamaille_, répliqua Iroha_._

_ C'est un comportement digne d'un enfant de primaire, fit remarquer Gakupo.

_ Toi, la ferme.

_ Non, toi ! La ferme !

_ Non ! La ferme tous les deux ! »

Et ça continua pendant près d'un quart d'heure où le passant tenta de quitter cette pièce de fous avant d'être à son tour entrainé dans une folie ridicule.

Le quart d'heure passé, ils se calmèrent et finirent par rire de leur idiotie, ne remarquant même pas le passant qui partait en courant dans les couloirs. La discussion qui suivit parla de Kaito et de son comportement étrange – Gakupo tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher les informations qu'il avait – jusqu'à ce que Luka fasse remarquer qu'elle avait aussi vue une fille étrange dans la rue.

Elle faisait référence à cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et habillées de façons paradoxale avec la saison.

Pendant un instant, Gakupo sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une jeune fille blonde, étrange, habillée anormalement, dans la rue, dans une ville à proximité d'ici…

« Le Diable ? ». Rin ?

A son plus grand soulagement, cette idée fut débarquée de son esprit lorsque Luka précisa enfin que les cheveux blonds étaient très longs, or Rin avait coupé ses cheveux. Mais son soulagement fut éphémère car Luka annonça qu'elle avait ressenti comme de la nostalgie en voyant cette fille. Comme si elle la connaissait déjà. Gakupo n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation de déjà-vu. Si cette fille avait déjà été vue par Luka, alors Gakupo était sûr à 90% qu'il avait déjà dû la voir. Luka sortait rarement – à part pour aller travailler – et sinon, le reste du temps, c'était ensemble qu'ils effectuaient leurs sorties. Alors Gakupo fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il fit marcher sa mémoire. S'il était capable d'identifié « Le Diable » via une photo floutée, il était certainement capable de reconnaitre une fille dont le portrait aura été dressée par sa compagne.

Il demanda à Luka de lui présenter le plus de détails possible et il croisa les doigts devant son visage qui s'appuya sur lesdits doigts.

Une jeune fille blonde… Au Japon, les blonds ne couraient pas les rues – et les cheveux violets, bleus et roses non plus mais bon… c'est une fiction – alors son champs de recherche s'en retrouva restreint. On y ajoutait la longueur, ça réduisait encore. Ça pouvait être la directrice de la section scientifique ou la gérante du restaurant à côté de chez eux mais… Luka l'aurait reconnu immédiatement. Or, quelque chose à fait que son cerveau ne l'a pas reconnu. Un changement du physique ou du comportement pouvait expliquer cela car il est évident que si quelqu'un change, le cerveau humain s'en retrouvera déstabilisé. Il était aussi possible qu'indirectement son cerveau ait de lui-même conclut que c'était impossible. Par exemple, si la personne qu'elle avait vue était depuis longtemps porté disparu, le cerveau renoncerait à accepter sa présence dans les rues et indiquerait aux neurones que cette idée était improbable. Mais Luka était une fille intelligente. Même si son cerveau lui disait « c'est impossible », elle arrivait sans problème à forcer cette idée à remplir son esprit. Alors pourquoi ? Gakupo se demanda si, par hasard, les deux éventualités n'étaient pas réunies. Si la personne qu'elle avait vue était quelqu'un de portée disparu et, en même temps, une personne ayant changé d'apparence… Si ces points étaient fusionnés, alors même lui arriverait à ne pas reconnaitre Len, Luka ou Iroha dans la rue. Il devait donc dresser une liste de disparut, blondes et petites, d'après Luka pour le dernier point.

Plus il y pensait et plus le chemin que prenait ses pensées lui déplaisait. Ô combien il redoutait la conclusion de sa pensée. Car une seule personne correspondait à cette description. Une unique personne.

« Neru Akita ».

* * *

Kaito avala son troisième cachet d'aspirine. Il s'était récemment réjouis de la mort de sa plus grande rivale, Miku Hatsune, mais seulement pour constater que son insupportable frère avait pris la relève. Il avait bien besoin de ça. Le type le plus excentrique du pays venait de prendre la succession d'une organisation criminelle de renommée mondiale. Comment était-il sensé se sortir de là, maintenant ? Miku, elle, avait au moins la décence d'être prévisible mais avec quelqu'un comme Hatsune Mikuo, qu'il a tant haït depuis son enfance, il n'était sûr de rien. Il se souvint d'une fois, au collège, où le jeune homme avait préférer descendre par la fenêtre plutôt que par les escaliers sous prétexte qu'il était pressé. On n'a jamais retrouvé le cadavre de la vitre que tout le monde a entendu se briser.

Kaito se demanda si Mikuo jurait toujours autant avec des insultes qu'il improvisait car c'était le meilleur tic qu'il n'ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Mikuo Hatsune proclamait des discours incroyables toujours accompagnés d'un juron fait maison, complétement stupide, illogique et improbable. Le choix des mots qu'il utilisait pour jurer était complétement aléatoire, ce qui devenait ennuyeux à la longue.

« …to ! Kaito ! ».

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour se retrouver face à sa femme, toute juste revenue de mission en Italie après 24h passées dans un QG pour arrêter un gang de dealer. La mine inquiète sur ce visage féminin tordu l'estomac de l'homme bleu. Il n'aimait pas causé de l'inquiétude à sa femme mais… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser le passé. Encore et encore. Parce que quoi qu'on dise, le passé ne pourra jamais être oublié. Meiko et lui le savent bien.

Il eut un goût amer dans la bouche, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Désolé, Meiko… Je n'écoutais pas, tenta-t-il ».

Le rouge qui empourpra les joues de sa compagne lui indique qu'elle n'était pas contente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, au juste ?! Ca fait depuis au moins une semaine que tu te conduis bizarrement ! Vas-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe ?! ».

Kaito grimaça légèrement devant le savon que lui, chef de la filière spéciale de police, était en train de subir dans son propre bureau.

Elle lui cria dessus pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Mikuo est au pouvoir », répondit-il simplement après un temps de réflexion.

La réaction de Meiko Shion fut pour le moins prévisible. Ses yeux se figèrent dans un écarquillement significatif et l'ensemble de son visage se bloqua dans une expression de choc. Maintenant, Kaito regretta de le lui avoir dit mais c'était trop tard.

« _ Que… que…, bafouilla-t-elle en étant incapable de résumer sa pensée.

_ Mon espion me l'a dit. Maintenant, je crains le pire. Et je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Il est encore plus intenable que Miku jamais il ne renoncera à nous tuer… tous jusqu'au dernier… Il voudra nous torturer lentement, lui laissant le temps de savourer sa victoire… Il va nous anéantir.

_ On… on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! On doit se battre !

_ Je sais… Mais ça va être dur car il a toujours eu une volonté inébranlable. Il va dresser une armée de criminel pour prendre la succession de sa sœur psychopathe et nous détruire. Sauf qu'il aura des plans encore plus tordus que ça sœur. Et il est encore plus manipulateur et calculateur qu'elle. Il sait choisir les bons mots pour amener quelqu'un dans son camp. Jamais il ne nous laissera tant qu'il sera en vie.

* * *

« _ Big Al ! Le matériel est-il prêt ?!

_ Oui, monsieur Mikuo. Nous commencerons le plan contre la police lorsque votre discourt sera fini.

_ Bien. Préparez le micro ».

Mikuo Hatsune, de toute sa splendeur, se tenait droit dans une pièce noirci par le manque de fenêtre et de lumière. Cette obscurité était son réconfort, sa marque. Il devait passer quelques temps dans le noir avant d'affronter une foule d'imbécile qu'il devait manipuler habilement. Oui car, il devait maintenant convaincre tous les agents de se rallier à sa cause pour attaquer Shion Kaito pendant que certaines de ses équipes étaient à la recherche du « Diable ».

Alors il pensa. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs et dans son esprit pour divaguer avant de servir de magnifiques mensonges aux futurs agents de la nouvelle organisation.

Kaito Shion.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ? Cet enfoiré de première catégorie… Cet être immonde qui aura transformé sa petite sœur en un être méconnaissable et ignoble.

Miku avait été tellement éprise de Kaito qu'elle aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi venant de lui. Des coups, des insultes, des humiliations mais pas ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Pas _ça_. Il lui a découpé son cœur en morceau, piétiné dans la boue et laisser ainsi, le tout s'en même s'en apercevoir. Cet enfoiré avait tué sa petite sœur. Tout ça à cause de Kaito Shion et, accessoirement, de Meiko Sakine.

Mais surtout à cause de _lui_. Lui qui devait mourir.

« Ta vie ne vaut pas un millième de la mienne, commença-t-il à murmurer, seul dans sa tente. Quelqu'un incapable de ressentir un sentiment proche, une sensation extrême, ne peut vivre sur cette planète. Une plume ne peut pas voler toute seule. Aussi légère soit-elle.

* * *

« Mikuo », dit Kaito debout dans son bureau désormais vide.

* * *

« Kaito », dit Mikuo dans sa salle noire, isolé.

* * *

« Je t'attraperais ».

* * *

« Je te détruirais ».

* * *

« Tu crèvera comme un chien dans une cellule ».

* * *

« Tu me supplieras de te tuer ».

* * *

« Seul ».

* * *

« Dans le noir ».

* * *

« Ressassant tes innombrables pêchés ».

* * *

« Cherchant désespérément à mettre fin toi-même à ta propre existence ».

* * *

« Je te vaincrais ».

* * *

« Je te tuerais ».

* * *

« Le perdant mourras ».

* * *

« Il mourra sous les coups de l'autre ».

* * *

« Et le vainqueur sera libre d'agir comme il l'a toujours voulu ».

* * *

« Et ce vainqueur… ».

* * *

« Ce vainqueur… ».

* * *

« _Ce sera moi !_ ».

* * *

L'un entra sur scène, devant des centaines d'hommes et de femmes armées jusqu'aux dents tandis que l'autre convoqua ses agents pour qu'ils enquêtent avec encore plus de vigilance qu'avant.

Deux êtres voulant la mort de l'autre et un nombre incalculable de poupées humaines que chacun utilisera à sa guise auront à se confronter dans un avenir proche…

…Pendant qu'au loin, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs et aux vêtements trop légers pour la saison contemplait imperturbablement une tombe…

« **~ Ann Akita ****dite**** ''Sweet Ann'' ~ 1972 – 2010** ».

Fin du chapitre 20

* * *

**Oh purée! Qu'est-ce que je…?! Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas ressentis une telle… joie ?! J'ai posté un chapitre ! Complétement fou en plus ! Et sans lemon (oups !) pour une fois mais avec des allusions perverses donc, ça va.**

**Inutile de m'excuser pendant dix pages d'à quel point je suis confuse d'avoir été aussi longue parce que je suppose que vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas en train de danser la salsa en disant « Yay ! J'ai fait chier tout le monde ! Ils m'ont attendu comme des cons ! Lol ! ». Mais, au cas où : Pardon !**

**Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup avancer l'histoire… à par deux ou trois révélations…**

**D'ailleurs, parlons-en !**

**La plus grande révélation de ce chapitre est surement la probable survie de Neru Akita (beuh…). Ce n'est pas du tout parce que je l'aime bien que je la reprends dans l'histoire mais plutôt qu'il fallait quelque chose qui fasse bien chier les personnages (parce que je vous rappelle que Neru a vu le visage de Rin donc, imaginer les retrouvailles, surtout si Rin est accrochée au bras de Len. Ça risque d'être… sanglant). Mais pour pas que ça aille trop vite, je vais faire un petit quelque chose… (Que je ne vous dirais pas ! Y a pas marqué « spoilers » sur ma tête !). Donc, désolée mais va falloir attendre.**

**J'ai arrêté le chapitre là parce que 15 pages, ça me semble acceptable pour un… 20****ème**** chapitre… (Déjà 20 ?). Dire qu'il y a trois heures, y en avait que 5…**

**Bon… si y en a qui sont perdus… désolée ! Je voulais faire une fiction assez tordue dans tous les sens parce que… parce que… parce que c'est plus drôle. Même si on n'y comprend rien !**

**Et dans la rubrique « je raconte ma vie » :**

**En cours de maths, je me suis demandée… « Si les cieux étaient le sol et le sol était les cieux… est-ce que je penserais avec mes pieds ? ».**

**Si certaines personnes veulent donner une réponse à cette question existentielle (Kof ! Kof !), ne vous gênez pas.**

**Et si vous voulez que je vous raconte mon dernier rêve, c'est facile à résumer :**

**J'ai rêvé que je me faisais épiler en place public. C'était affreux…**

**Tous ces regards horribles… et cette esthéticienne… Argh !**

**Bon… On se voit au prochain chapitre. Merci de votre lecture !**

**P.S. :**** Personnellement, je pense déjà avec mes pieds.**


	21. Chapter 21 : The dead body trapped

**Karakuri Burst**

**Bon… J'avoue que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant la dernière phrase. Je devais couper le chapitre ici. C'était obligatoire.**

**Je précise qu'enfin… ce chapitre a été corrigé par la bêta répondant au nom de « Lyanna Saint-Ange », et qui a fait un travail pour le moins excellent ! (Merci !)**

**Vous remarquerez qu'il m'a fallu 20 chapitres pour enfin avoir une bêta… Magnifique… Et en plus, le chapitre précédent aussi aurait dû être corrigé par Lyanna-senpai mais… j'étais tellement euphorique que je l'ai posté en oubliant de le faire entièrement corriger… J'ai… mis un vent à ma bêta… Imaginez la honte que j'avais après m'en être rendue compte… Donc, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates à la tête (ça me ferait du bien… - non, je ne suis pas masochiste).**

**Lisez et appréciez ! Ou sinon, hurlez et partez ! Ça dépendra de votre avis sur mon écriture. J'espère que c'est la première option.**

**Allez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !...

Ce bruit récurent et infatigable résonnait dans la pièce depuis des jours et des jours, régulier et puissant, mais surtout énervant, pour le peu de temps où il était réveillé et conscient ces derniers temps.

Le garçon tiqua, réalisant soudainement. S'il pouvait ressentir de l'énervement, c'était qu'il était encore en vie. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie.

Sa vie.

Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il eut du mal à se souvenir d'à quoi elle ressemblait. Il avait une vie de criminel, c'était sûr. Et retrouver ses souvenirs devait certainement avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Quant à son nom, il sentait qu'il s'en fichait éperdument, chose pour le moins étrange.

Il avait une sœur, il s'en souvint quelques heures après, le temps que son cerveau se reconnecte. Une jeune fille joyeuse et amicale qu'il sentait si proche de lui que son cœur accéléra automatiquement alors qu'il la revoyait dans ses souvenirs, suivit automatiquement par cette saloperie de « bip ». Il choisit de se calmer avant de poursuivre ses pensées, parce que cette machine avait clairement le don de l'agacer et l'agacement ne l'aiderait jamais à faire le vide et à se concentrer.

Il en vint à se souvenir que sa sœur et lui avaient commis l'un des graves péchés capitaux.

Oui, il avait une vie de criminel.

Bah… il ne se sentit pas concerné par le fait qu'il puisse brûler dans un enfer fictif auquel il ne croyait pas. Si Dieu existait, il l'aurait foudroyé depuis longtemps pour avoir de tels sentiments. Si Dieu existait, il n'aurait de toute façon pas laissé se produire ça sans rien faire. Alors qu'importaient péchés et Dieu faussaire ?

Il aurait aimé chercher sa sœur du regard mais l'impossibilité de soulever ses paupières lui fit comprendre que son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré sa liberté d'action. Il devait encore attendre et il détestait ça.

C'est pendant ces deux jours d'attente (et de sommeil) qu'il se remémora sa vie du commencement au dernier souvenir qu'il en avait.

Des parents assassinés de sang-froid pendant un cambriolage. Normal pour un orphelin pécheur. Sa vie ne pouvait être simple, car destiné à pécher, il devait expier avant. Voilà l'origine de ses sentiments incestueux. Sa sœur était sa seule et dernière famille et il savait que l'inverse était – logiquement – vrai.

Puis la puberté n'avait rien arrangé et il s'était retrouvé pervers de première catégorie et jaloux sans limite. Recueilli par une organisation criminelle, il s'était découvert une passion pour le piratage informatique et l'infiltration. Mais mieux valait ne pas lui mettre un fusil de sniper entre les mains sous risque de devoir payer beaucoup pour des réparations.

Utiliser un petit pistolet était suffisant pour lui mais ça ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise face à cette brute de Big Al, même avec le soutien de sa sœur dont les coups de pieds étaient dévastateurs.

D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas supposés être morts ? Il se souvenait très bien de la rencontre prématurée entre le poing solide de Big Al et son visage. Il y avait eu un crac, il en était sûr. Était-ce lui qui avait fait « crac » ? Ou son épaule déboitée par l'autre main de l'homme qui l'avait envoyé dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Ou même sa colonne vertébrale qu'il avait senti comme brisée en deux ?

La raison de son combat contre le gros tas de muscle se résumait par trois lettres « R-I-N », « Le Diable », ou une amie, qu'ils avaient jugés trop malheureuse dans cette organisation. D'où leur mission suicide de « faire diversion avec Big Al pour la laisser partir ». Mission exécutée avec succès et dont il était heureux d'être sorti en vie. Mais si ça sœur ne l'était pas…

Les doigts du garçon bougèrent. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle sur son organisme blessé. Encore un peu et ses cellules lui permettraient de retrouver sa vision. Et il implora, maudit le ciel de lui avoir surdéveloppé l'ouïe et l'odorat. Le « Bip ! Bip !... » constant des machines était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre en ce moment, de même que la désagréable odeur de poisson et de mer qui avait envahi la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il passa environ deux semaines dans cet état semi-végétatif avant d'avoir l'immense privilège d'enfin pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il vit du blanc. Du blanc partout. Normal pour un hôpital songea-t-il distraitement. Ou du moins, une pièce ayant la même utilité.

A par l'odeur de poisson qui agressait son nez depuis au moins 48 heures et le même bruit horripilant, il n'avait pas de repère précis.

Il était en vie alors qu'il aurait dû mourir.

Pourquoi ?

Qui l'avait sauvé ?

Pourquoi ?

Où était sa sœur ?

Où était Rin ?

Où était-il précisément ?

Pourquoi ?

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit délicatement. C'était ce que lui disait son ouïe et ce que lui confirmèrent ses yeux.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé, Gumiya Eyt ».

Eyt… son vrai nom de famille. C'était une insulte dans l'organisation de se faire appeler par son vrai nom mais il n'y était plus ; c'était donc juste une marque de connaissance.

Oui, car connaitre son vrai nom était incroyable étant donné qu'il avait dû l'abandonner longtemps auparavant. La femme qui était rentrée dans la chambre venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu accès à la partie de sa vie la plus enfouie dans les ténèbres. Elle savait tout sur lui, ou du moins, le principal.

S'il avait pu parler, il aurait demandé qui était-elle mais sa voix était encore entravée par sa gorge sèche comme du parchemin. La femme sembla le remarquer et ricana discrètement avant de poursuivre.

« Rassures-toi, jeune pousse. Tu es loin de ton ex-organisation. Tu vas rester ici le temps de reprendre tes esprits et ta santé. Il ne t'arrivera rien jusque-là ; j'y veillerais personnellement. Et si tu veux savoir, ta sœur va très bien aussi, elle dort dans la salle d'à côté. Tu devrais en faire de même, le sommeil est le meilleur moyen pour toi de récupérer ».

Son silence lui indiqua qu'elle venait de partir, sans fermer la porte – certainement pour aérer quelques temps.

Bon… maintenant, il pouvait se rassurer un peu pour Gumi. Elle avait elle aussi survécu. Mais il avait maintenant le mystère de l'identité de sa sauveuse à résoudre.

~O*0*O~

Mikuo sirotait un café dans son bureau, lisant le journal de la semaine qui parlait du règlement de compte entre les agents des deux camps – que les journalistes prenaient pour des dealers dont une transaction avait mal tournée. Bravo à la police pour avoir inventé cette histoire à dormir debout qu'absolument tout le monde avait gobé.

L'intelligence qui était une des caractéristiques humaines commençait sérieusement à faire défaut à certaines personnes.

« _ Chef, appela Big Al. Je vais devoir partir avec mon unité et celle de Lily pour retrouver « Le Diable ». Nous allons passer le pays au peigne fin et pour ça, nous avons besoin de votre accord.

_ Faites tout ce dont vous avez besoin, répondit simplement l'homme turquoise.

_ Nous vous enverrons un rapport chaque jour par courrier ou par téléphone. Je vais passer le message à Lily.

_ Bien ».

Les unités d'espionnage de Big Al et Lily étaient chacune composées de douze agents, soit vingt-quatre au total. Pour seulement deux personnes, c'était déjà pas mal. Et surtout pour retrouver une unique personne. Mais Mikuo ne s'intéressait que partiellement à Rin. Il était plus intéressé par sa vengeance contre Shion Kaito que par quoique soit d'autre.

Cette dernière mission s'était plutôt bien terminée. Il n'avait perdu que deux agents contre trois pour son rival. Et il avait donné quelques ordres pour pimenter un peu l'affaire. Kaito allait être content de recevoir les trois cadavres. Il penserait d'abord que c'était l'explosion de la bombe qui les avait tués, puis découvrirait ensuite qu'ils étaient déjà morts avant l'explosion. Et il trouverait alors son petit cadeau.

Un cadeau pour le moins… mémorable.

~O*0*O~

La télé envoya ses innombrables informations, plus ou moins utiles, sous les yeux blasés de Rin. Un règlement de compte aurait eu lieu dans un vieux bâtiment qu'elle jugeait trop suspect pour être une simple base de dealers. Puis elle avait vu les photos des victimes et avait reconnu deux de ses anciens collègues de travail, les trois autres devaient certainement être de la police.

Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Si des agents continuaient de s'entre-tuer dans cette guerre malgré la mort de Miku, cela signifiait que la femme avait été remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre et ça, ce n'était pas spécialement la meilleure nouvelle de son existence. Aucun agent qu'elle connaissait n'aurait eu l'intelligence d'attirer des agents de Shion dans un piège pour tuer ses pions. Il y avait quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles derrière tout ça, ce qui avait le don de faire frissonner d'effroi la jeune fille.

Si l'organisation la recherchait encore et qu'elle ignorait l'identité de leur nouveau chef, Rin devrait à nouveau tuer – ce qui ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça dans le fond – mais elle ignorait complétement qui était dangereux et ce qu'elle devait faire.

Rin n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui aurait pu prendre la succession de la psychopathe mangeuse de poireaux. Il fallait du culot, et une intelligence sadique pour diriger une organisation criminelle. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il ait fait ses preuves parce que les criminels présents dans cette organisation n'étaient pas du genre à se faire menés par le premier venu.

Il fallait quelqu'un de diplomate et manipulateur, quelqu'un dont ils avaient déjà entendu parler, quelqu'un de proche de Miku Hatsune.

« Quelqu'un comme Mikuo Hatsune ».

~O*0*O~

« …Trois victimes », termina le chef de la préfecture où avait eu lieu la tuerie où il avait envoyé des camarades pour une mission contre Mikuo Hatsune.

C'était le nombre de ses agents qui avaient péris lors d'une mission que Mikuo avait piégé. Une bombe cachée avait emmené une équipe entière dans la tombe. Au moins, les deux criminels aussi étaient morts. Mikuo n'avait aucun scrupule à sacrifier ses propres pions.

« _ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Tsugayo-san, dit-il. Vous pouvez disposer ».

L'agent parti pour la cafétéria, où il pourrait déjeuner un peu, laissant l'homme assis à son bureau pour réfléchir à sa prochaine manœuvre.

Il devait arrêter le plus de criminel avant que Mikuo ne tue tous ses agents. C'était le but du jeu.

Alors il devait prendre les devants et trouver les meilleurs agents car arrêter un sous-fifre ne vaudra jamais un grand trafiquant ou un tueur en série.

Il allait devoir travailler sur les dossiers que Len et Gakupo lui avaient donné pour les passer aux profileurs qui devront déterminer qui pourrait être susceptible d'être dangereux et haut placé dans l'organisation. Les plus dangereux seront traqués. Sans aucun doute que priver Mikuo de ses meilleurs agents l'ennuiera.

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Mais rentrer en contact avec des dealers ou des criminels n'étaient pas chose aisée. Il lui fallait des agents d'infiltrations. C'était le moment pour lui de jouer sur la carte « discrétion » et de privilégié les espions, sans quoi, aucune information ne lui sera transmise – sauf celles que lui offraient déjà son agent infiltré. Et seulement après, il pourra placer ses pions à des endroits stratégiques.

~O*0*O~

« … Deux victimes », termina Haku, récemment appelée par Mikuo pour lui faire son rapport, bien que celui-ci savait sûrement avant le nombre précis de victimes aussi bien dans son camp que dans l'autre.

Mikuo semblait plutôt heureux d'après la grande albinos. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et tripotait un stylo dans tous les sens pour s'occuper les mains. A croire qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses deux victimes – seuls les morts du côté ennemi l'intéressait. Haku réfléchit une minute et conclu logiquement qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de leurs deux victimes. Il était le digne frère de Miku, mais en pire. Il était moins atteint psychologiquement mais plus cynique et égocentrique, ce qui n'arrangeait les affaires de personne car bosser avec un nombriliste donnait plutôt envie de se pendre que de suivre les ordres. Et surtout qu'il avait le don d'énerver n'importe qui avec ses jurons inventés. Que lui avait-il sorti, la veille ? « Nom d'une pomme édentée ? ». C'était tellement puéril qu'elle en soupira mentalement.

Haku avait nouvellement été nommée responsable des décès, médecin légiste en chef et docteur principal. Si elle n'était pas un minimum droguée, elle n'aurait jamais tenu tous ces rôles. Si elle le pouvait, elle démissionnerait tout de suite. Mais démissionner signifiait mourir ici. Depuis la spectaculaire évasion du « Diable », l'espoir avait monté en elle comme une flèche pour aussitôt redescendre avec l'apparition du frère de l'« ancienne ».

Haku se demanda combien de personne suivrait Mikuo pour prendre sa relève s'il mourrait. Peut-être viendrait la tante. Puis la mère. Puis le chien. Puis le fantôme de l'arrière grande tante du cousin. Cette boucle était infinie. Il fallait, non seulement éliminer le patron de l'organisation, mais en plus arrêter tous ses agents ou, du moins, leur passer l'envie de rester dans le milieu du crime. Mais c'était une mission impossible.

Haku soupira en rentrant dans son bureau. Elle devait préparer les dossiers de chaque agent et leur injecter encore des substances stupéfiantes dans leur organisme pour améliorer leurs conditions physiques.

Et pour ne rien arranger, le nombre de blessés ne baissait pas et nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient se faire soigner à n'importe quelle heure de la journée à cause d'un combat contre un de ses camarades. Ils étaient tellement fous qu'ils se battaient entre eux, oubliant qu'ils surchargeaient le médecin de boulot et surtout que cela n'avait absolument aucun sens puisqu'ils étaient tous supposés être dans le même camp.

Ignorant ses ennuyeux problèmes, elle confia son cabinet à ses suppléants, le temps d'aller inspecter les cadavres de ses camarades.

En rentrant dans la salle du médecin légiste – en l'occurrence : elle – Haku enfila une longue blouse blanche et des gants en caoutchouc. Elle arriva ensuite devant les silhouettes allongées sous les draps blancs. Les deux cadavres avaient reçus des balles en pleine tête – travail digne d'un tueur d'élite – ce qui ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de trop souffrir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Le style de meurtre des agents de Kaito Shion était préférable à celui de l'organisation de Miku. Plus net, plus rapide, plus soigné, plus efficace, plus digérable pour elle.

L'autopsie révéla une certaine dépendance à l'alcool pour l'un, et beaucoup de cicatrices sur le ventre pour l'autre. Torture ? Mutilation ? Comment le savoir ? Certains agents préféraient certainement se faire souffrir eux-mêmes pour oublier leur misérable vie de tueur. Haku n'était même pas étonnée. Elle avait déjà observé des cas similaires sur des sujets aussi bien vivants que morts.

Les pensées de la jeune soigneuse dérivèrent sur son patron et ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Comment pouvait-il cause du tort à Shion Kaito, toujours posté derrière son bureau, intouchable, surprotégé ? Il n'existait pas de moyen à sa connaissance pour lui faire bouger ses fesses de son QG. C'était une technique pratique pour ne pas se faire tuer mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients. Par exemple, si Mikuo se décidait à installer une… bombe…

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette découverte inédite. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Comment quiconque n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

~O*0*O~

Luka rentra dans la morgue pour procéder à une autopsie des trois corps. Toute information serait utile pour l'avancée de l'enquête, aussi misérable soit-elle. Alors elle se vêtit de sa blouse, de son masque et de ses gants et prépara le reste de son matériel d'opération.

C'est ainsi apprêté qu'elle s'approcha du premier corps.

Ce fut difficile pour elle d'autopsier quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais elle devait s'accrocher. Pour eux, pour leur faire honneur, elle devait le faire.

Le premier corps avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

« Comment peut-on mourir d'une balle dans l'épaule ? », se demanda-t-elle distraitement en continuant son exploration.

Un frisson d'horreur traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

« Du poison ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens, mais connaissant ceux que nous affrontons… ».

Elle avait envoyé des prises de sang au laboratoire des chercheurs pour qu'ils identifient le poison probable. Au lieu d'elle-même monter jusqu'au laboratoire, elle avait demandé à Iroha de jouer le pigeon voyageur. Celle-ci avait grommelé quelque chose à propos de « l'abus de pouvoir de sa cousine » avant d'obtempérer malgré tout. Aussi, elle se baladait dans les couloirs avec des flacons de sang dans les mains tandis que Luka s'attaquait au deuxième corps.

Elle se posta devant lui après avoir reposé son bloc note où étaient inscrites ses dernières découvertes. Le drap blanc et luisant était posé sur le corps, sans aucun pli de travers. Avec un léger temps d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur le drap avant de tirer dessus pour l'enlever.

Le corps était meurtri. On y voyait des cicatrices partout sur les bras, les épaules, le ventre… Et une particulièrement récente. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait des points de sutures à quelqu'un ces derniers temps. Non. Ce n'était même pas des points de sutures fait ces derniers temps… C'était fait il y a moins de douze heures, environ. Mais… à ce moment, ils étaient en mission. Non…

« Le rapport indique qu'ils sont morts i heures, réfléchi Luka. Ce qui signifie… que ce sont leurs ennemis qui ont procédés à une opération. Mais… pourquoi voudraient-ils les opérer ? Qu'avaient-ils à gagner en perdant autant de temps ? »

Luka émit l'hypothèse que les deux agents ennemis savaient qu'il y avait une bombe dans l'immeuble. S'ils étaient en possession de cette information, alors il était possible qu'ils aient opérés les deux agents morts pour y cacher quelque chose dans leurs corps, pour le protéger de l'explosion.

« Donc, conclut Luka en fixant le visage brulé et définitivement silencieux de son ancien camarade. Il y a quelque chose caché dans ce cadavre ».

Avec appréhension, elle serra son scalpel dans sa main droite et commença l'ouverture. Au fur et à mesure que la peau noircie s'écartait sur le passage du couteau, des fils étranges apparurent, jusqu'à ce que le thorax soit complétement ouvert.

Luka lâcha le scalpel de sa main gauche et recula, les yeux écarquillés.

« Une… bombe ? ».

~O*0*O~

« _ Gakupo, demanda Len. Tu n'as toujours pas fini ton dossier ?

_ Non. Je ne veux laisser aucun détail de côté. Désolé d'être aussi maniaque mais dans ce genre de guerre, même le détail le plus insignifiant peut être utile. De toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini.

_ Oui, mais faut pas me demander de bouffer avec toi si t'es en retard parce que t'as prévue de finir un dossier.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. D'ailleurs, bosses un peu, toi aussi.

_ Parce que tu crois que je viens au QG pour faire du tennis ?

_ Oh ! Allons. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais disons qu'au lieu de me critiquer, tu pourrais aussi finir un dossier pour t'avancer.

_ Si je fais ça, on n'est pas prêt de manger et vu comment j'ai faim, ça n'arrangerait rien à l'ambiance. Alors tu finis ta phrase vite fait, et tu bouges tes fesses de cette chaise.

_ Mange un encas, conseilla l'homme aux longs cheveux ».

Len soupira en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise. Il attrapa une barre de chocolat et la mangea goulûment, sans oublier de maudire mentalement son camarade qui tapotait hystériquement sur les touches de son clavier, plus sûrement en train d'écrire une dissertation qu'un simple rapport.

Il se passa dix minutes avant que le bruit bien familier d'un ordinateur qui s'éteint ne retentisse dans cette pièce trop vide pour ce moment de la journée.

Len suivit avec soulagement son ami vers la cafétéria où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en dégustant un repas infâme mais comestible. Leur discussion très intéressante sur l'eau de toilette trop forte d'un de leur camarade fut interrompue par Iroha qui agressait un cuisinier qui lui avait lancé une obscénité. Après deux baffes bien placées, elle s'incrusta à la table de Gakupo et Len – l'homme aux cheveux violets était en train de piquer un fou-rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de la part de la demoiselle.

« _ Alors, Iroha, sourit Gakupo. A part ce malheureux incident, quoi de neuf ?

_ Bof… Luka m'a fait traverser le QG avec des flacons de sang dans les mains. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

_ Des flacons de sang ? Demanda Len en levant un sourcil. D'où elle les tient ?

_ Des cadavres qu'elle autopsie en ce moment même. Je me demande comment elle peut supporter ce boulot. Être autant confronter à des cadavres qu'il faut ouvrir entièrement pour y déloger une petite balle. La pauvre. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais accepté de… ».

Sa réplique fut coupée par le hurlement strident de la sirène d'alerte.

« Alerte à la bombe ! Alerte à la bombe ! Alerte à la bombe ! Aucun agent n'est autorisé à accéder à la morgue. Tous les agents ont l'obligation de quitter le bâtiment immédiatement. Je répète : tous les agents ont l'obligation de quitter le bâtiment immédiatement. Aucune désobéissance ne sera… ».

Et une explosion retentit.

~O*0*O~

* * *

**Fin ! … assez sadique…**

**Gumi et Gumiya sont donc vivants ! Je ne pouvais pas les tuer ces deux-là. D'abord, je les adore. Et en plus, j'ai des amies qui ont lu qui ne veulent pas non plus qu'ils meurent. J'avais prévue de les faire survivre mais je n'avais pas prévue ****qui**** les sauveraient. Et une nuit, j'ai eu une révélation pour complexer les choses. Parce que oui, j'aime complexer les choses. /se prend une tarte/.**

**On a donc : Neru peut-être vivante. Luka prise devant une bombe. Ladite bombe qui fait flipper toute la police. Une explosion pas rassurante. Une inconnue qui a sauvé les jumeaux pervers. Mikuo qui cherche à se venger. Lily – ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une partie qui parle d'elle – et Big Al qui traquent Rin avec 24 agents. Rin qui reprend ses envies de meurtres. Kaito au centre des complots. Haku qui n'est pas trop pour la réussite de l'organisation.**

**Décidément… c'est le bordel.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos review. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai hâte. Quelque chose me dit qu'il risque d'y avoir des questions. Si vous avez des théories ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler (pour les questions, je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes pour ne pas avoir à spoiler). **

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour écrire : trois jours de week-end chez ma grand-mère – c'est-à-dire : sans internet – dans le trou-du-cul du monde. Comme je n'ai absolument rien pour me déconcentrer, je ne peux qu'écrire la suite de mes fictions.**

**J'ai un tout petit peu avancé sur Romeo & Cinderella mais ce n'est pas encore complet. Puis… le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit n'était pas vraiment… ce que je voulais écrire à la base. En fait… malgré ma frise chronologique à côté de moi, j'ai improvisé complétement certains passages, ce qui m'emmerde un peu pour la suite puisque plus rien ne correspond.**

**Bref, je suis stupide.**

**Bon… Je n'ai pas refait de rêve bizarre depuis hier (tant mieux pour l'univers) donc la catégorie « je raconte ma vie » risque d'être un peu vide. **

**Je redis merci encore une fois à Lyanna-senpai qui m'a chouchouté ce chapitre.**

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu.**

**A la prochaine~ !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Just an hour into oblivion

**Karakuri Burst**

**Amis du jour, bonjour.**

**Amis du soir, bonsoir.**

**Je poste enfin le vrai chapitre 22 (maintenant que je suis revenue de Chine) et je commence par adresser un grand remerciement à ma bêta qui, à coup de bescherelle, m'a corrigé tout ça. J'espère que cette nouvelle version, moins brouillonne vous plaira.**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent des reviews - anonyme ou pas - (je me suis aperçus que je n'étais plus très loin de la centaine, c'est fou!) et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, même sans mettre une review. Si vous suivez l'histoire et qu'elle vous plait, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**

**Donc voilà, c'était une introduction basée sur les remerciements mais il faut avouer que vous les méritez largements.**

**Sans plus de cérémonies, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (j'ai enfin réussi une introduction sans délire! Le snipper ne pourra pas me tirer dessus!)**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Un petit morceau de plafond s'écroula dans les ruines de la cafétéria. Un caillou rebondit sur une tête violette qui se releva, lorsque le silence revint. Kamui Gakupo vit son manteau complétement déchiré par les roches, et il constata avec nonchalance une de ses mèches également coupée. Ses hématomes au visage le lançaient légèrement mais il pouvait le supporter.

Il était sous la table qu'ils avaient choisi pour déjeuner. Gakupo avait mis la petite femme rose, moins blessée, sous lui pour la protéger des décombres. Eux deux à côté de Len**,** pas mieux portant, qui avait évité de justesse une plante décorative de lui tomber sur la tête.

« J'ai toujours détesté cette fleur », pensa-t-il en retirant la poussière et les décombres de ses cheveux désormais sombres.

Quelques minutes auparavant, une bombe avait fait sauter la cuisine, juste à côté du réfectoire. Le mur séparant les deux pièces les avaient sauvées d'une mort certaine. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des médiocres cuisiniers. Même si leur nourriture ne méritait pas une éloge, leur mort n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne nouvelle.

« _ Iroha ! S'enquit Gakupo. Ça va ?

_ Hun… Ouais… En quelques sortes, répondit la jeune fille qui tentait de réaligner ses pensées. Et toi, Gaku ?

_ Grace à la table, oui.

_ Et Len ?

_ Je vais bien, répondit l'interpellé. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. On doit sortir et évacuer les survivants.

_ C'est vrai, admit Gakupo. Commençons par la cafétéria… enfin, ce qui en reste ».

Les trois rescapés se levèrent avec difficulté et tentèrent de marcher en équilibre sur les débris instables.

« Au… secours », couina une petite voix.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, des cheveux assez blonds et des yeux vert, cachés par des grosses lunettes dont les branches étaient noires, gisait sur le sol entre quelques débris. Il portait les restes d'un costume bien taillé.

En le voyant, Len se dit qu'il l'avait déjà aperçut cet homme quelque part.

« _ Vous allez bien ? Demanda Gakupo en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Plus ou moins. J'avais juste cette foutue table sur moi et j'ai cru être seul... Heureusement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Enfin… ça dépend pour qui…

_ Oh ! Je me souviens ! S'exclama Len en tapant son poing dans sa main. Vous êtes Tsugayo-san. Le responsable des décès qui ont eu lieu y a peu !

_ Effectivement, mon garçon. Serais-tu le fameux Len Shion ? Le fils adoptif de Kaito Shion ?

_ Oui. Et voici les agents Kamui Gakupo et Iroha.

_ Sans nom de famille ? Demanda le binoclard.

_ Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom.

_ Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ?!

_ Bref, son nom est Nekomura, sourit Gakupo avant de se faire écraser violemment le pied ».

Après une sévère réprimande où Len faisait remarquer à ses deux camarades que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer comme des gamins de sept ans et qu'ils avaient mieux à faire comme par exemple « bouger notre cul pour nous déguerpir de ce cimetière qu'on appelle QG ! » - argument très convaincant puisque les deux énergumènes baissèrent la tête au sol et obéirent sans un mot.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter la cafétéria – puisque le nombre de survivants, autre qu'eux, s'élevait au nombre incroyable de zéro – et ils déambulèrent à travers les décombre du couloir avant d'arriver à la limite où la bombe avait pu faire des dégâts.

Le reste du couloir avait été épargné par le souffle de l'explosion – quoique quelques débris avaient roulés de-ci et de-là mais sans plus.

« _ Sortons de ce bâtiment, déclara Iroha. Les ordres sont clairs. On n'a vraiment pas le temps de chercher d'autres survivants et qui sait combien d'autres bombes il y a encore dans le QG.

_ Ouais, approuva Len. Je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici.

_ Je vous suis, répliqua Tsugayo. De toute façon, je ne connais pas assez bien la topographie des lieux pour pourvoir me diriger seul. Et c'est un vrai labyrinthe, cet endroit ».

Gakupo avait le cerveau qui tournait à 100 à l'heure. Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important lui était sorti de l'esprit et il s'inquiéta de plus en plus à mesure que la sortie se rapprochait. Il regarda son groupe, Len qui en prenait la tête, suivi de Tsugayo qui le collait presque et Iroha qui cherchait à cacher son inquiétude.

Ses cheveux roses – qui étaient normalement attachés en une queue dans l'extrémité basse – étaient maintenant complétement lâchés et ils pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une enfant faisait au cœur d'une guerre si ce n'est que d'y participer. Luka ne devait pas apprécier cette…

« Luka » !

« Attendez ! S'écria Gakupo. On ne peut pas partir ! ».

Les autres firent volte-face pour fixer l'homme inquiet devant eux.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gaku ? Demanda Iroha.

_ Luka !

_ Quoi « Luka » ? Demanda Len.

_ Elle est à la morgue ! Là où la voix de l'interphone nous a comme par hasard interdit d'aller ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bombe là-bas qui la retient en otage ! Nous devons y aller ! Tout de suite !

_ Mais que comptes-tu faire s'il s'avère qu'il y a effectivement une bombe ? Fit justement remarquer Len. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'y aller. Si on fait un faux pas, on y passe tous.

_ Tu ne vas pas laisser ma cousine, Len ! S'offusqua Iroha.

_ Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ! Cria Gakupo avec colère. Soit on s'en sort ensemble, soit je meurs avec elle ! ».

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un regard dur, qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Len le regarda dans les yeux, jugeant son obstination et il laissa échapper un fin sourire appréciateur.

« Ok, Gakupo. On te suit ».

Le garçon violet sembla se décrisper un peu et se laissa aller à un sourire lui aussi. Il était reconnaissant à son ami de le comprendre mais c'était normal, après tout, Len aussi avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

L'homme aux cheveux violets commença à partir quand il sentit une petite main attraper sa veste. Curieux, il se retourna et fit face au regard plein de larmes d'Iroha, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une enfant.

« Merci », lui dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Pour toute réponse, il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, comme s'il lui disait « ne t'en fais pas. Nous réussirons ». Elle sentit ces mots doux et rassurants, alors elle sécha ses larmes et planta un regard déterminé dans les yeux violets de son vis-à-vis.

Tsugayo semblait très intéressé par l'échange et se permit un sourire discret.

Oh oui, il allait les suivre ces trois-là. Et de près.

~O*0*O~

« Alors, ma très chère Luka Megurine ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

La vois du dictaphone faisait presque mal aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle était toujours face au cadavre, le masque couvrant son visage. Elle écoutait la voix masculine à l'autre bout du combiné qui ne cessait de lui poser la même question en boucle, inlassablement « Alors, ma très chère Luka Megurine ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

Comme s'il se jouait d'elle.

Elle. Pauvre femme bloqué dans une salle de médecin légiste, séparée de la morgue où d'autres cadavres attendaient par une malheureuse porte coulissante.

Elle devait se concentrer pour pouvoir se sortir de là. Trouver quelque chose. Ne pas laisser croire à l'ennemi qu'il avait le contrôle sur elle.

Elle devait analyser comme Gakupo. Il le lui avait appris. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle ferma les yeux en ignorant le énième « Alors, ma très chère Luka Megurine ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

Une voix masculine et jeune, sans nul doute entre la vingtaine et la trentaine. Quelques fois, sa voix changeait de ton, laissant passer l'amusement, l'ennuie, l'ironie et peut-être d'autres. Il avait surement le sens de la théâtralité et était du genre à faire des entrées très remarquées.

Un homme à l'ego surdimensionné, donc.

Un criminel agissant pour l'organisation de Miku Hatsune, récemment décédée. Ce pourrait-il que le nouveau chef soit à l'origine de cette manœuvre ? Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue signifiant « vous croyiez que tout était fini et gagné ? Mais non ! Je suis là désormais ! ». Quelle puérilité. Ce profil coïncidait bien à celui que Shion Kaito lui avait fait d'Hatsune Mikuo.

C'était donc lui qui lui parlait en ce moment.

« Oh mon Dieu… J'ai le chef de l'organisation qui me parle… Contrôles-toi, ma grande. Calme… Il ne doit pas penser qu'il a tous les pouvoirs sur moi. Surtout pas ».

Elle s'avança.

Mikuo dû l'entendre car il se coupa net dans sa phrase, attentif au bruit de pas.

« Bonjour, Mikuo Hatsune, répondit-elle avec arrogance. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre appel directement. C'est tellement aimable à vous de passer prendre de mes nouvelles. Sachez que j'ai reçu votre petit cadeau. Vous avez vraiment mauvais goût, vous savez… Il y a plus délicat à offrir à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ».

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour avoir une réponse.

« Je vois que mademoiselle s'est remise de son choc. Quelle maîtrise… ».

On sentait la haine dans sa voix de s'être fait insulter par une femme du camp ennemi. Son ego venait de se prendre un coup puisqu'il était sûr que Luka ne réagirait pas parce qu'elle serait trop choquée pour le faire.

« _ En tout cas, vous êtes bien mauvaise avec moi. Je pensais vous faire plaisir !

_ La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir serait de recevoir votre tête par coli pour l'accrocher dans mon salon. Quoique je pense plutôt que Kaito-sama la voudra pour lui.

_ Quelle arrogance. Savez-vous, Megurine-san, que je pourrais vous tuer maintenant ? Menaça-t-il en laissant passer le sourire qu'il avait dans sa voix. Vous oubliez qu'il y a une bombe dans la pièce.

_ Vous bluffez, répondit-elle du tac au tac ».

Il parut surpris car elle entendit une sorte de couinement choqué.

« _ Que voulez-vous dire… ? Chuchota-t-il avec méfiance.

_ Qu'espériez-vous ? Répondit-elle. Peut-être vous attendiez-vous à discuter avec une idiote mais sachez que vous êtes mal tombé. Je m'y connais en bombe et j'ai pu bien observer celle-là. Il est évident que c'est un simple système à minuterie sans aucun système permettant de la contrôler à distance. Il est dit que cette bombe explosera dans une heure, pas une seconde de plus, pas une seconde de moins. Et vous ne pourrez pas changer cela. Même à distance. Désolée de vous décevoir mais votre système est encore plus basique que ce que j'espérais ».

Elle entendit un bruit violent de l'autre côté du téléphone, sans doute un coup nerveux sur une pauvre table innocente. Elle avait donc visé juste. C'était du bluff.

L'ego de Mikuo venait de se prendre un deuxième coup.

« C'est Kaito qui vous a éduqué comme ça, hein ? Dit-il enfin après quelques minutes. Je reconnais bien là les manières efficaces qu'il a pour atteindre son but. Toujours dans la perfection… Mais quelle perfection laide… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Kaito. Je te ferais regretter ce que tu nous as fait à Mi-chan et moi ».

Luka comprit qu'il ne s'adressait plus à elle mais plutôt à une illusion de son esprit.

Il fallait donc rajouter sur son profil : nerveux, voir colérique et fou furieux.

Sans signe avant-coureur, l'appareil s'éteignit, coupant la communication entre les deux ennemis.

Luka trouva cela bizarre que, malgré toute l'arrogance et l'irrespect qu'elle avait utilisé contre lui, Mikuo ne l'en avait pas blâmé et avait préféré reporter la faute sur Kaito Shion. Elle était de plus en plus curieuse de connaitre le lien qui unissait ces quatre dangers publics, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune et Meiko Sakine – qui était quelque fois effrayante.

Luka se retrouva face à la bombe, toujours dans le corps sanglant du défunt.

Elle attrapa le scalpel qu'elle avait lâché et s'avança vers l'objet qui scellait son destin.

Plus que 56 minutes.

~O*0*O~

Une autre explosion se fit entendre. C'était la 5ème depuis celle du réfectoire.

Cet énième tremblement du sol aurait découragé n'importe qui mais Gakupo était désormais animé d'une motivation terrible, si bien que même la fin du monde ne l'aurait pas empêché d'aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Et ce n'est pas Iroha qui irait s'en plaindre. Sa cousine était tout pour elle. Son reste de famille. Sa confidente. Son oxygène. Son moyen d'arrêt lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle sur elle-même. Tout.

Derrière les deux énergumènes marchait Tsugayo, le regard toujours fixé sur les deux silhouettes marchant côte à côte, comme s'ils recherchaient du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

Mais celui qui l'intéressait le plus était le petit génie derrière lui.

Celui qui, comme par hasard, avait accepté de fermer la marche pour veiller sur leurs arrières. Mais Tsugayo n'était pas dupe ; le jeune rejeton le surveillait de près. C'était compréhensible puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas mais l'homme aurait préféré que l'adolescent soit moins compétent car il se sentait emprisonné et il détestait ça.

Et viendrait le moment où il lui ferait comprendre.

Un sourire machiavélique passa ses lèvres.

~O*0*O~

Cet homme n'est pas digne de confiance.

Voilà ce que Len pensait du nouveau du groupe. Un homme suspect, dont il connaissait à peine l'existence, et qui avait survécu à des bombes ennemies.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le suspecter mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cet homme n'était pas digne de confiance et il n'hésiterait pas à le penser encore et encore.

Il mit ses soupçons infondés dans un coin de son esprit et resta aux aguets dans le cas d'une découverte d'une nouvelle bombe (dont chacun se serait bien passé aujourd'hui).

Les couloirs étaient en ruines – une des 5 bombes avait dû exploser près d'ici et le souffle avait balayé les murs. Les restes d'objets étaient carbonisés et nul ne pouvait prévoir quand allait tomber tel ou tel morceau de plafond. C'était pour cela qu'ils se devaient de rester sur leurs gardes. Et avec le zigoto devant lui, Len avait un double travail à faire.

Ils étaient au 1er étage et la salle où Luka était se trouvait au niveau -4. Et prendre l'ascenseur était hors de question. Ils devaient donc se taper les escaliers en ruines. Et dès qu'un était impraticable, ils devaient faire le tour pour prendre celui qui était à l'opposé.

Il fit volte-face quand un morceau de plafond se décrocha et lui frôla le dos.

Ils étaient dans une salle qui allait apparemment s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

« Allons-nous en tout de suite », conseilla Len qui reçut l'accord de ses camarades qui avaient remarqué l'état déplorable du plafond.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer leur fuite, la partie au-dessus d'eux céda et tomba droit sur Len, lui promettant une mort douloureuse.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de guetter le danger, Len jeta son regard bleu sur ce qui allait mettre un terme à sa pauvre vie incomplète.

Il se senti poussé en arrière avec un poids sur sa poitrine qui le fit tomber sur le sol et, du même coup, lui sauva la vie.

Le temps s'arrêta. Il y avait Gakupo près d'Iroha qui le regardait d'un œil horrifié et inquiet. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Et il y avait Tsugayo qui semblait étonné que Len ait survécu.

« Euh… Une minute… Si Iroha, Gakupo et Tsugayo sont là… Qui m'a…? ».

Un petit corps féminin, de courts cheveux blonds et un parfum fruité.

« Rin…? », murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans le sien. Oui, c'était elle.

Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

~O*0*O~

Clic.

Encore un fil.

Luka se fatiguait à désamorcer l'engin de mort devant elle. Suivant tous les souvenirs des cours de déminage qu'elle avait suivi, elle continua de tripoter les fils avec dextérité.

Elle épongea son front et regarda sa montre. Plus qu'une demi-heure.

Elle espéra pouvoir faire quelque chose en à peine 30 minutes même si elle sentait sa détermination se fragiliser à chaque seconde.

Elle pensa à Gakupo qu'elle aimait plus que tout et à Iroha qu'elle voulait protéger à tout prix. Les reverrait-elle ? Les embrasserait-elle à nouveau ?

Une larme de désespoir roula sur sa joue. Elle se sentait faible en ce moment.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber. Elle avait encore à faire dehors. Elle avait une mission importante pour la victoire de Kaito à faire. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette mission en suspens. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Même Kaito n'était pas au courant – et tant mieux pour elle.

Elle allait désamorcer cette bombe, coûte que coûte.

~O*0*O~

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Len avec inquiétude. « Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison ».

« Et apparemment, j'ai bien fait de te désobéir », répondit-elle. « Tu ne le sais pas mais la télé ne parle que d'une alerte à la bombe dans ce bâtiment. Et je savais que tu travaillais ici alors j'ai décidé de venir jeter un œil. Je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas dans le groupe des rescapé alors je suis allée te chercher. Voilà tout. Et pas la peine de me sermonner en me soulignant le danger de mes actes parce que je suis totalement consciente de ce que je fais ».

Pour le coup, Len n'avait vraiment rien à dire.

« _ Qui est donc cette adorable demoiselle ? », demanda Tsugayo qui s'était remis de son étonnement.

_ Euh… Ma petite amie, répondit Len. Elle s'appelle Ri… Rillianne ».

Tsugayo leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules, pas plus intéressé que ça. Il se retourna pour aller inspecter la salle et garda un œil sur le plafond, dans la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque surprise.

Rin s'était un peu rembrunie quand l'homme l'avait fixé mais elle s'était remise et resta accrochée à son amant qui, lui, regardait Gakupo froncer les sourcils. Il lui répondit par un regard de ne rien dire. Gakupo comprit tout de suite et suivit l'ordre muet de son compagnon d'arme. Iroha, toujours à côté du grand garçon violet, clignait encore les yeux devant cette révélation. Elle était sûre à 100% d'avoir déjà rencontrée cette femme avant mais impossible de dire quand. Elle finit par abandonner en soupirant. Ça lui reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Ils choisirent de continuer leur chemin tous ensemble, après avoir brièvement expliqué à Rin leur objectif. Elle l'accepta sans broncher, un fin sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, comme si elle était contente de cette situation.

Pendant le chemin, Iroha et Rin se mirent devant les garçons, toujours Len en queue de groupe.

« _ Alors comme ça, c'est toi la mystérieuse petite amie de Len, Rillianne ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà aperçue quelque part… Est-ce que tu sais où ?

_ Non. Aucune idée. Toi, c'est Iroha, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une jolie jeune fille. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, toute les deux.

_ De même ».

Ils atteignirent difficilement le niveau -4, qui apparut devant eux comme le messie aux yeux des croyants. Ne restait plus qu'à sortir Luka de la salle maudite.

Ils se placèrent devant la vitre transparente et observèrent l'intérieur.

Gakupo sentit un sourire soulagé traverser son visage.

Elle était là, travaillant inlassablement pour sa survie, comme la femme remarquable qu'elle était.

Iroha toqua à la porte pour signaler leur présence, faisant tressaillir la miraculée aux cheveux roses qui se retourna en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Son regard fatigué alla se planter dans les yeux de Kamui Gakupo et ils se fixèrent intensément pendant dix secondes avant qu'elle ne coure se coller à la baie vitrée, les joues humides de larmes signalant son soulagement. Eux seuls pouvaient interpréter la discussion que leurs yeux se lançaient. Tout passa sur leurs visages. Du soulagement, de la tristesse, de l'isolement, de l'amour, de la peur…

« Luka-san ! S'exclama Len. Pouvons-nous ouvrir la porte ? ».

Elle fit non de la tête et expliqua qu'elle avait détecté une bombe dans l'ouverture de la porte. A cette remarque, Tsugayo fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux en l'air. Effectivement, en regardant bien, il voyait une boite noire avec un point clignotant rouge dessus. Cette femme possédait une très bonne vision.

« _ Mais comment allons-nous la sortir de là ? Demanda Rin. Il n'y a apparemment pas d'autres entrées menant à cette pièce.

_ Laissez-moi faire, sourit Iroha en s'approchant de la porte pendant que les autres reculaient ».

D'un coup de pied aussi violent que précis, la vitre se brisa, sans endommager la bombe en hauteur.

« Désolée les gars, ajouta-t-elle après son exploit. Va falloir enjamber le reste ».

Ils s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent dans la pièce froide qui constituait la salle mortuaire où Luka était enfermée depuis tant de temps. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, trouva refuge dans les bras de son petit ami avant de câliner sa cousine avec la même ardeur. Rin ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène touchante mais un bref coup d'œil sur la bombe la ramena sur terre.

Elle alla voir où en était Luka dans le désamorçage de la bombe et laissa un sentiment de respect l'envahir en voyant le travail plus que parfait de la femme. Elle savait s'y prendre avec les jouets dangereux.

« _ Bien ! Sourit Tsugayo qui s'était approché du mur du fond. Tous les acteurs sont réunis ! C'est fantastique ! Et si nous commencions à jouer ? ».

_ Jouer ? Mais… de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Iroha. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il y a encore des bombes dans le bâtiment. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a retrouvé Luka-chan qu'on va survivre !

_ Bien sûr que vous n'allez pas survivre. Après tout, un poison abandonné hors de la mer ne fait que pourrir dans l'air qu'il ne peut supporter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'énerva Rin. Vous cherchez à nous énerver ?

_ Non. Ce ne serait pas assez jouissif. Hors, je ne rêve que de distraction. Depuis que j'ai enfermé Kota Tsugayo dans cette cellule, baignant dans son propre sang sale, j'ai dû passer deux jours ennuyeux à discuter avec des imbéciles. Alors, amusez-moi !

_ Ko… Kota Tsugayo ? Répéta Iroha. Mais…

_ Vous n'êtes pas Kota, conclut Gakupo. Vous êtes un imposteur.

_ Retirez donc votre masque et ayez la décence de décliner votre identité espèce de lâche ! Cria Len avec colère.

_ Bien entendu, gamin, sourit l'usurpateur en arrachant méticuleusement son masque, laissant voir ses clairs cheveux bruns et très légèrement violacés ainsi que ses yeux noisette où brulait une flamme de fierté. Je suis le bras droit de Mikuo Hatsune, expert en déguisement et chef des troisième, quatrième et cinquième divisions des assassins. Appelez-moi Hiyama Kiyoteru ».

* * *

**The end!**

**Alors? J'ai enfin fait rentrer en scène mon petit Kiyo chéri. J'aime beaucoup ce VOCALOID mais il me manquait un méchant alors... c'est tombé sur lui. Il faut donc que je le (attention au mot pas français qui va suivre) psychopathise!**

**Sinon, je vois dans mes review qu'il y a moulte personnes qui veulent que j'écrive un lemon... Personnellement, je suis d'accord. Le seul problème c'est que... y a un peu une bombe, là! Avouez qu'il existe des situations plus romantique pour un lemon!**

**Bon... j'en foutrais un dès que l'affaire "bombe" sera réglée! Comme ça, ça vous va?**

**Merde... c'est au prochain chapitre que ça se termine...**

**...**

**...**

**Bon bah... lemon au chapitre 23.**

**A plus~!**


End file.
